<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowns, Lanterns and Ayakashi by Smritz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599775">Crowns, Lanterns and Ayakashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smritz/pseuds/Smritz'>Smritz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Your Fates Intertwine (Noragami AUs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tangled (2010), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Angst, Cute Kids, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Loneliness, Noragami Big Bang 2020, Slow Burn, Suspense, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smritz/pseuds/Smritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori and Yukine, two thieves on the run from castle guards, stumble upon a tower. In it is a boy who claims his heart can keep people ageless; his deadly sorcerer father is proof enough of that.</p><p>All he wants is a day of freedom to watch the lanterns float over the castle on his birthday. All they want is their stolen crown back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bishamonten | Vaisravana/Kazuma, Iki Hiyori &amp; Yato, Iki Hiyori &amp; Yato &amp; Yukine, Iki Hiyori &amp; Yukine, Iki Hiyori/Yato, Kazuma &amp; Yato (Noragami), Nora &amp; Yato (Noragami)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May Your Fates Intertwine (Noragami AUs) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Old Man and the Ayakashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yato hung upside down out of the window of the tower.</p><p>He had hooked his legs over the sill to keep his balance, his arms swaying limply in the light breeze as he stared out at the treetops. It made him feel a bit like laundry left out to dry, especially as wind chilled his sweaty palms, but he figured being laundry was better than waiting antsily in that wretched room.</p><p>“Nora, Nora!” He called out to the treetops, imagining she could hear him, wherever she was. “Wherefore art thou, Nora?”</p><p>The birds chirped their reply, twittering on in their nests. He could see some of them fluttering from the green forest into the vast blue sky.</p><p>He stared down at the sky, starting to feel a bit dizzy. He’d had years of practice hanging from his window, but that didn’t mean it was impossible to lose his balance and break his neck. He closed his eyes, letting the blood rush to his head.</p><p>“Noraaa!” He attempted one last time. “Won’t you rescue me already~”</p><p>“Quit fooling around, Yato.”</p><p>The young man flinched, then grinned as a voice barked at him from inside the room. They must have snuck in while he was distracted.</p><p>He pushed back against the stone wall to right himself and sit on the windowsill. The room, predictably, tilted about on its axis, his head swimming. He stayed on the sill to keep from toppling over, fixing his eyes on the white figure waiting impatiently on the carpet.</p><p>“Wow, talk about timing. I was just calling you!” Yato declared happily. “You’re a damn good shinki, if I do say so myself.”</p><p>“Stop calling me a shinki, and stop calling me Nora.” Hiiro snapped. Her little pout and judgemental, condemning eyes were a regular fixture whenever she came to check on him. “Father will be here in a moment. Have you prepared dinner?”</p><p>“Prepared dinner, swept the place clean, sorted the bookcase, read half the books <em> in </em> the bookcase.” The boy counted it off on his fingers. “Did I miss anything?”</p><p>“Finishing off the ayakashi, perhaps.” The girl suggested, deadpan.</p><p>“You think so low of me, Nora. Of course I killed them, what else do I have to do all day?”</p><p>The large wooden door, the only door apart from the bathroom in this tiny circular room, creaked as it was pushed further open. Yato, who had been about to make another wisecrack, fell silent.</p><p>A large, imposing figure stepped into the tower, shaggy hair shadowing his eyes. A cold smirk pulled up the man’s lips, though there was not a touch of it that seemed amused.</p><p>Nora immediately turned to face their father, stepping in front of Yato as if to shield him. “Father! I was just about to bring him down.” She chirped, a bright smile shining on her cherub-like face.</p><p>“You killed all of them, did you?” The rumbling voice murmured.</p><p>Realising his hands had come together to nervously knit his fingers together, the boy pulled them apart. “Yeah, I did. It took an hour to find the last one.”</p><p>The tall man regarded him appreciatively. His smile curved up, and Yato felt his cheeks pink, hoping for praise.</p><p>“Good job, Yaboku.”</p><p>A smile immediately flashed on the younger man’s face. His eyes slid down to his re-laced fingers and stayed there. “Thank you, Father.”</p><p>Despite the appreciative look, Yato could tell Father was in a bad mood, the same one he’d been in for a week now. His bulky figure stooped, his shaggy hair had grown in streaks of grey. Under the heavy fringe, there were bags ringing his glinting black eyes, and wrinkles surrounding them.</p><p>He knew today was the day. Tiring as it was, it would be a relief. They were all happier in the days soon after the cleansing.</p><p>“Well.” The older man dusted his hands together, turning to the door. “Time for dinner. What’s on the menu today, son?”</p><p><em> Son </em>. Yato beamed. “Um, leek soup.”</p><p><em> “Leek soup? </em>” The grimace was back, twisting his mouth down. “Do I leave you nothing in the cupboards?” Yato and Nora winced when he banged his hand against the door, sighing in unison as he stomped down the stairs to their dining room.</p><p>The boy shot his sister a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, he’ll love it when he tastes it. He always does.”</p><p>“You better hope he does.” She muttered sourly. “Really, <em> leek </em> soup.”</p><p>“I was bored, Nora. I wanted to experiment!”</p><p>“Experiment with your own soup, then.” She darted a look at him. “He’s going to ask for a cleansing today, again.”</p><p>“Hm, I figured.” The boy tapped a finger against his chin. “Aren’t they getting more frequent? I’m exhausted all the time now.”</p><p>“Really? Exhausted? <em> You?” </em> Hiiro giggled, much to his delight. </p><p>“Of course I can get exhausted! Look at the bags under my eyes!” He gestured exaggeratedly, making her struggle to hold in her laughter. “Just because I’m hyperactive doesn’t mean I’m a god or something!”</p><p><em> “Yaboku! Hiiro!” </em> Their father called from downstairs. Their smiles dimmed ever so slightly.</p><p>“Eh. Let’s go serve him, he’ll be waiting like a king at the head of the table.” Yato rolled his eyes, trotting down the stairs. Nora followed him like an undersized shadow, seemingly deep in thought.</p><p>After great deliberation, just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the girl slipped her tiny hand into his.</p><p>“I hope your leek soup tastes good.” </p><hr/><p>“Yukine, I’ve <em> had </em> it with you! If you lie to me again, we can’t be friends anymore!”</p><p>Hiyori had successfully broken in her new shoes. Unfortunately, she’d broken them in so well that the soles had begun to squeak. They had been running for two hours now, two damn hours through the woods, pursued by the King’s finest horsemen.</p><p>Yukine, the rogue she’d had the misfortune of befriending, mumbled a sheepish apology.</p><p>There had been four of them to begin with: her, Yukine, Bisha and Kazuma, but the other two had been sidetracked trying to fight off their pursuers. Being the cowards that they were, Yukine and Hiyori had taken advantage of their distraction to flee with their prize.</p><p>Hiyori looked down at the crown in her hands, burning with the feeling of betrayal. Yukine had roped her into this burglary telling her it was a small job, only the matter of taking a pinch of gold from the royal treasury. He hadn’t told her it involved the <em> dead prince’s crown </em>, but perhaps she should’ve expected it. </p><p>The kid had always had stickier fingers than what was good for him. His moral compass was a bit...off.</p><p>“Hiyori!” He cried, now, grabbing her wrist. “Let’s hide in those bushes!”</p><p>“Well, don’t shout it!” The girl glanced over her shoulder into the darkness, crossing her fingers. They seemed to have lost their pursuers for a time. “Okay! Okay, let’s hide!”</p><p>Yukine, in response, proceeded to dive into the bushes. Before she could follow, though, the blond boy let out a cry, disappearing into it as if he’d landed in quicksand. </p><p>Hiyori’s eyes widened. “Yukine?” She placed her hands on her knees, huffing for breath. She reached out to touch a leaf, recoiling as it let off a faint glow. “Yukine?”</p><p>He’d been swallowed by a shrub. There was not a trace of him left. </p><p>
  <em> “Stop! Stop in the name of the King!” </em>
</p><p>Hiyori’s head whipped up as she heard the horsemen thud through the woods. All she could see was a vision of the gallows waiting for her head.</p><p><em> Damn Yukine. </em> They would hang her for this whether she had the crown or not, but the fact that she <em> did </em> have the crown would only add salt to the wound. She was going to die in disgrace, in the gallows, her parents sobbing in the gallery as the rest of the city jeered.</p><p>
  <em> Well, if she was going to die, so was he! </em>
</p><p>Her resolve set, without thinking twice, Iki Hiyori leapt headfirst into the bushes, dissolving into a dim glow as the woods faded out of view.</p><hr/><p>“Relax, Yaboku. It won’t take more than a second.”</p><p>Yato sat in his chair, tightening his fists on his lap. He kept his head ducked down, but he was determined to watch, this time. They were in the empty room, a dusty closet-sized nook he only ever entered alone when he was hunting Ayakashi. </p><p>“Relax. I won’t tell you again.”</p><p>Nora stood in the doorway, he knew, offering what support she could. He took comfort in her presence, slight as it was.</p><p>His father loomed before him, a shadow against the torch lit behind him. Yato closed his eyes, trying to stay limp, to relax. It really would only take a second, and he would need to preserve his strength to hunt a new batch of Ayakashi the next day. It wouldn’t do any good to strain himself by resisting.</p><p>The book was flipped through with a rustle of pages, though all three of them knew the words to the cleansing well enough to recite it in their sleep.</p><p>As the older man began his chant, Yato cracked an eye open to watch the silhouette before him. </p><p>A few moments into the first verse, the man he called his father bent in half. His muscles melting away, bones crackling, wrinkles rumpled his perfect skin. Curly hair fell in clumps around him, replaced by a bald, liver-spotted crown. His teeth tumbled out of his mouth, gums red and raw smacking together as he continued to chant.</p><p>Hiiro would be looking away by now.</p><p>It was in the second verse that the pain began. Yato winced, curling into himself, his hands wrapped around his stomach. It burned, stung, charred his skin, but his father was smiling again. He was <em> glowing </em>. </p><p>What had looked like a centuries-old crone was filling out, blushing with colour. Hair corkscrewed out of his scalp, fresh and healthy. His teeth popped back in place, white gems behind his lips.</p><p>He finished the second verse with a sneer. Ayakashi erupted from him, bubbling ghosts that absorbed themselves into the walls, chittering and crying out for attention.</p><p>Yato’s head was clouded. He doubled over, his head resting on his knee. He pried his eyes open to spot an Ayakashi embedded in the floor at his feet, blinking oversized eyeballs at him.</p><p>“Ah, that feels <em> great </em>. Amazing work, Yaboku.” </p><p>A hand ruffled his hair. He was tired enough to bat it away.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have a busy day tomorrow, but I’m giving you permission to sleep in, okay? You have all week to hunt them down. Get your strength back up.”</p><p>Little Hiiro followed them, watching the drama in silence.</p><p>All three of them knew how this worked. Yato would give his father a cleansing, his father would return the favour with as much affection as he was capable of, and Hiiro would relish in the harmony of her family. The system worked, it powered itself on Yato’s heart.</p><p>That was why his dream was impossible. Bounty-hunters and father alike, they were all greedy for him. Father would never let him leave his accursed tower, even for a day, even if all he wanted was to walk ten yards into the outside world. </p><p>It tired him to think of the rest of his life, spent alone with the only family he’d ever had.</p><p>His father stopped at his bed, lowering him down gently onto the mattress. Tucking the covers around him, the old man leered, teeth shining white in the moonlight.</p><p>“Sweet dreams, my son.”</p><p>Outside, allowed in by the momentary lapse of Father’s magical hold on their bubble, two thieves crawled out of a thick bush and stared up at the glimmering Ayakashi streaming out of the window of a tower that reached up into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hiyori? Hiyori, wake up, we’re safe!”</p><p>A rough hand shook her by the shoulder so hard she nearly tumbled right off of her roost. She growled, shading her eyes from the late morning sun.</p><p>Yukine was ablaze with joy. His golden hair shone about as brightly as the excitement in his eyes. “We’re actually safe! The horsemen didn’t find us, and you still have the crown!”</p><p>“The crown.” Hiyori gritted her teeth, sitting up. Her back ached, printed with the rough texture of bark. She bent it to crack the pain away. “The <em> goddamn </em> crown.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that, Hiyori.” The kid had the audacity to be holding it in his hands. It sparkled as he spun it around his finger, its crystals throwing rainbow lights in the air. “This’ll set us for life. You’ll finally be able to study to be a healer, and I’ll buy myself a sword-”</p><p>An echoing voice cut him off, booming from above. <em> “See you later, Nora!” </em></p><p>The two of them fell silent, scrambling to hide behind a tree. They peeked out from their hiding place, wary, in the direction of the tower they’d seen the previous night.</p><p>“So there <em> is </em> someone in there.” The girl muttered, flicking her long brown ponytails behind her shoulder. “How can they live with so many Ayakashi around?”</p><p>“It’s not just some<em> one. </em>” Yukine pointed, holding his breath. The doorway at the base of the tower, beside a patch of briar, opened up to reveal two hooded figures, one significantly shorter than the other. They stepped out fluidly, as if this was a daily routine, and shut the door behind them.</p><p>Hiyori’s eyes flickered up the tower to the topmost window, where she noticed a faint wisp of a shadow. It was a young man, leaning out onto the sill, waving enthusiastically at the pair leaving home. Only the smaller hooded figure turned to acknowledge him.</p><p>“Three people, and that many spirits?” The girl gasped. “Did we hallucinate them last night?”</p><p>“I have no idea.” Yukine shrugged, eyeing the smooth, ivory-painted tower with its swirling vines. “I thought the tower would be abandoned. The only reason I didn’t break in was because I figured the horsemen would be distracted by it and we’d get a head start.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Hiyori watched as the hooded folk passed by them, oblivious to their presence. The taller one was busy muttering to the other, but she could only catch a snatch of his monologue. <em> “I should really teach him not to shout so much, he gives me a headache-”  </em>As if they’d done it a thousand times before, the two figures stepped into a pile of bushes and disappeared from sight, leaving only a faint glow on the leaves behind.</p><p>The boy in the window withdrew back inside.</p><p>Yukine and Hiyori stumbled out from behind their tree and faced each other, eyes wide with purpose.</p><p>“Let’s knock on the door-”</p><p>“Let’s get the hell out of here-”</p><p>The thieves gave each other dirty looks. </p><p>Hiyori, who had proposed seeking refuge in the tower, stood up straight, hands on her hips.“We have nowhere else to go. We lost the horsemen thanks to these people and their magical bush. Maybe they can hide us until the heat is off our backs.”</p><p>“But Hiyori, they’re sorcerers!” Yukine appealed, his hands gripping his thick mane. “What about the <em> Ayakashi?” </em></p><p>“Sorcerers aren’t all bad. They’re human, they have hearts. We can at least <em> try.” </em></p><p>“B-but we need to give the crown to Daikoku-” Yukine’s plea was interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach. Turning bright red, his voice wavered. “We need to get back to our family-”</p><p>The girl gave him a wry look. “I bet sorcerers have food, and a bath.”</p><p><em> “Fine.” </em> The kid looked back at the tower, at the window that looked into a bright yellow room. “Fine, let’s get some lunch and <em> then </em> get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Hiyori stretched her arms, cracking her stiff joints. Yukine followed her as she snuck along past the open meadow to the barely visible door shrouded in briar. </p><p>Mindful of the thorny vines, she picked up the knocker between two fingers.</p><p>“Be loud. They need to be able to hear it all the way at the top of the tower.” Yukine wobbled on his heels impatiently. </p><p>Hiyori gave him a doubtful look.</p><p>“Knock. What are you waiting for?” Yukine prompted, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“I-I-” She shook her head, sweeping the fringe out of her eyes. “Guess I’m feeling a bit shy.” She took a steadying breath, counting down in her head.</p><p>One, two, <em> three </em>. She threw away her inhibitions and hit the door three times, then releasing the knocker to let it clang back into place.</p><p>Her companion rolled his eyes. “Really<em> . </em> The thief who nicked the most valuable crown in the kingdom, <em> shy.” </em></p><p>“Stealing has nothing to do with banging on a stranger’s door, okay?” She retorted, hiding her blush with a sulky look. “I...I just…”</p><p>The boy frowned at the door. “Why isn’t anyone answering?”</p><p>“Maybe he’s too far up the tower to hear us after all.” She offered, drumming her fingers together. </p><p>He huffed out a breath, displeased. “Well, we’re breaking in.”</p><p>“What? Yukine, <em> no-” </em></p><p>It was too late. The blond boy had already pulled out his lockpick, a cocky smirk splitting his face. He bent over the lock, squinting as he worked at the keyhole.</p><p>“Yukine, <em> why?” </em> Hiyori groaned, scrubbing a hand over her face. “You’re going to get us in trouble again.”</p><p>“And you’re not going to even <em> try </em> to stop me, again.” The boy replied in a singsong voice. She turned a weak shade of purple.</p><p>“Listen here, you little twerp-” She cut herself off, knowing she had no defence.</p><p>It was true, she was much too lenient with this brat. He got her into the worst of troubles, but she could do no more than give him a harsh word. He’d come to her from the depths of hell, she could never muster up enough strength to put her foot down.</p><p>He was taking this too far, but she never had the willpower to stop him.</p><p>“Aha!” The blond stepped back, and the door swung open into his hand “After you, milady.”</p><p>Hiyori reddened, more ashamed of herself than she’d felt in ages, but she did step inside. It wasn’t as if she had much choice, after he’d gone and unlocked the door for them.</p><p>It was a circular building, as she’d expected the inside of the tower would look. They faced a set of steep stone stairs carved into the walls that disappeared past the first room’s ceiling, probably looping all the way to the top.</p><p>She looked back at Yukine, and her eyes goggled.</p><p>“Y-Yukine, the door!”</p><p>He glanced behind himself and turned sheet-white. <em> “What?” </em> He scrabbled at what was now a blank whitewashed wall, tracing the outline of where the door had been. “What the hell, where did it <em> go?” </em></p><p>“Damn sorcerers! Keep your knife ready, Yukine!” Hiyori cried, grabbing the banister as she swung herself up the stairs. Her own knife flashed silver in her hand. “I am going to jump out of a window if that’s what it takes!” </p><p>Unfortunately, she didn’t have the chance. The blow hit her from above, as if an anvil had been dropped on her, and she only had a moment to register bright blue eyes glaring down at her before the world turned dark. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never knew how beautiful the Noragami soundtrack was until I tried listening to it to get in a fanfictiony mood.</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bounty Hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A boy stood at her doorstep, covered in blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something chittered on her shoulder. It was the cry of the Ayakashi, a ghost of despair. It would whisper a fog into her ear, which would twist and turn through her memories, choosing which to highlight and which to obscure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was crying. His sunny blond hair had been plastered to his head, soaking wet from the rain. The blood that covered him was his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruises, dozens of bruises. The guards had gotten him well, it had only been a matter of time. She’d seen him at the market, after all, the golden-haired boy picking pockets. She’d always marvelled at how he’d escaped punishment for so long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori was caught in a world of dreams. The Ayakashi spoke to her of her worst regrets, but she was surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of them. She shook her head, denying it, but the ghosts weren’t deterred.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He came, that day, blood-soaked and dripping wet, to her doorstep and begged her to give him a place to stay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoops! I’m almost done, I swear, just hold on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cheery voice reached out to her like a hand stretched out into the void. She grasped it like a drowning woman and felt something swoosh past her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori ripped her eyes open, fresh air hitting her like a cold shower as the Ayakashi’s dying breaths faded into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in a circular room, likely the topmost in the tower according to the faded-yellow walls and whistling gales, and she was tied to a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go! Do you feel better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merry voice that had pulled her from Ayakashi-induced grief came from a black-haired youth brandishing a pair of tongs and a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged at her imprisoned wrists, scowling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori! You’re alright, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine’s fearful voice came as a welcome surprise. She glanced beside her to see him in a similar position to hers, cords wrapped around his arms securing him to a sturdy wooden chair. He was uninjured, and seemed to have woken up only a little before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment her vision of him as a young child came to the forefront of her mind, and she felt a pinch of regret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a reassuring nod. “I’m alright, Yukine. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I-I- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>jerk</span>
  </em>
  <span> was using us to attract Ayakashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it wasn’t like that!” The black-haired boy interjected defensively, tossing his tongs onto a side-table with a clatter. “I was trying to protect you! How was I supposed to know they’d all be attracted to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, how were you supposed to know? Ayakashi are attracted to humans, that’s common sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori squinted at him, giving him a good once-over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sapphire eyes were the first thing that struck her. They were a bright, bright blue, large and almond-shaped. He was very slight, only as tall as she was, wearing a moth-eaten scarf knotted behind his neck. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a defensive posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She figured it was time to ease the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine, that’s enough.” She rebuked, drumming her fingers on the arm of her wooden chair. She gave their captor a sweet smile. “So, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you? You’re only here to steal my heart, aren’t you?” The boy responded promptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone took her aback more than the words themselves. She had been flirted with before, but never...sulkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine, at her side, turned scarlet anyway, ever defensive of her honour. He strained against his restraints. “Oi, if you so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” The boy turned up his nose. “I’m not a monster, unlike you heartless bounty hunters. You’ll be leaving here empty-handed once my father gets home.” He chuckled. “Get it? Heartless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori blinked, completely lost, glad to see that Yukine was now as dumbfounded as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” She cleared her throat. “Did you mean that literally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy glanced back at her. “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, um…” She laughed nervously. “You don’t think we’re here to, uh, cut out your heart or something, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori waited in vain for laughter, a knock across the head, anything, but the boy simply stared her down with his startling, unnerving blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he looked away, bashfully ruffling the hair at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> the laughter came, from Yukine. The blond boy fell into a bout of helpless giggles, his frame shuddering. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gasped out before collapsing back against his chair. “What is your problem? Even if you thought we’re here to murder you, why would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>phrase</span>
  </em>
  <span> it that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phrase it </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> way? I said it like it is!” The boy pressed his fingers against his chest expressively. “You’re here to steal my heart, aren’t you? That’s what all of you are after. That’s why I live out here in the middle of nowhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen.” Hiyori said soothingly, trying her level best to keep from falling prey to Yukine’s hysteria. “Listen, we’re not here to hurt you, okay? We were lost in the woods, and thought we could get some help in here. We just wanted some food and shelter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was such a stupid idea.” Yukine hiccuped, gesturing as well as he could with his tied wrists. “Please, just chuck us out and we’ll be out of your hair forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. The blue-eyed boy regarded them, doubt etched in every line of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke in a wavering, uncertain tone. “You...really don’t know anything about my heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. I certainly don’t want anything to do with it, you’re not my type.” The girl couldn’t help but smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked at her, surprised, before a smile flashed on his face. It was wide and genuine, suiting his face far more than the wary pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” He shrugged. “My name is Yaboku. Are you sure you’ve never heard of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, never.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess you’re not as famous as you thought, strange tower-dwelling lunatic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I believe you.” He gave her a once-over. “You wanted shelter and food, right? I think I can give you that, for a price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just want to get out of here-” Yukine began, before the other boy shushed him. He turned tomato-red, his mouth dropping open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciate your cooperation. You see, I haven’t met anyone from the outside in a long while, and I probably never will again. I’ll make it worth the effort.” The blue-eyed boy whisked something from his side-table, holding it up for them to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a brass coin. Yukine’s coin, one from the loot he’d had in his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two thieves remembered, at once, what they should have been obsessing over from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My things! Where’s my bag?!” The blond cried, struggling in his bonds. “Give it back to me, you prick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve hidden it.” Yaboku informed them, turning his back to them as he twirled the coin between his fingers. “I found a very pretty crown in it, I think I like how it looks on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you for this!” Yukine shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaboku, in turn, looked gleeful as a cat with cream. “I’m not a thief. Agree to my price and you’ll have it right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori nibbled on her lip, thoughtful. After a moment of consideration, she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Yaboku-san. What’s your price?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy wrinkled his nose. “Ew. Could you call me Yato-san instead? Or, Yato-sama, maybe.” He offered, his eyes shining with hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, then.” She prayed to the gods for patience. “What’s your price?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in...a week, now, isn’t it?” Yato flicked the coin in the air, catching it in his palm and giving them a toothy smirk. “I want to see the lantern festival!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How is Yato so easy to write? He's the best omg</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kazuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something wrong with Kazuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon wasn’t the most observant when it came to emotions, especially when they belonged to her polite, subtle friend, but it was getting more obvious by the minute. The brunet had adjusted his glasses for the fiftieth time now, sliding it up and down his nose with a pensive look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was far beyond what she could handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuma!” She snapped, getting his attention. He jumped, giving her a deer-in-the-headlights look. “What has gotten into you? Are you even looking for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry!” He held up his map. “Um, the forest goes on for some time in this direction-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Just tell me now and get it over with. Are you tired?” She tapped her foot impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been injured during their interaction with the horsemen, her left shoulder getting the brunt of it with a nasty spear-wound, but she was a tough girl. It would be a long time until </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was tired. Kazuma, though… she couldn’t read Kazuma as well as she’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head emphatically. “No, no, Veena. Don’t worry about me. Your bandages are bloody-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flapped her hand, waving it off. “Oh, come on now. You aren’t worried about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are you? I’ve flattened armies, those horsemen were nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You exaggerate, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing. What are you really thinking about?” She pursed her lips, stopping in place. Her hand rested on the hilt of her whip, her sword weighing down her other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet hesitated. “Veena…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really, tell me. Be frank with me. Do you...do you think they’re injured?” She gulped, looking down at her feet. “I so hope they’re not hurt. They were under my protection, I should’ve saved them. I should’ve been more careful-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands grabbed her upper arms, pulling her close. Bishamon looked up, startled, into Kazuma’s emerald eyes. He was giving her a look of pure anguish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t blame yourself! You did the best you could, as you always have. It’s just… we aren’t doing them any good here. We should go home and wait for them to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She cried, her cheeks reddening. “How can you say that? Hiyori and Yukine are lost! I won’t go home without them, I refuse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands released her, and she stepped away. Her eyes were lowered in shame, guilt strangling her. Yukine and Hiyori were like her children, in a way, though they were hardly five years younger than her. She’d watched Hiyori grow up, watched Yukine overcome his traumas. They’d become family to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Kazuma be so cold as to suggest leaving them in this forest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been searching for them all day.” The man adjusted his glasses once more. “I...I don’t think it’s safe to lurk here, with the horsemen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The horsemen hadn’t captured them, so they must still be in here somewhere. We have to keep looking, do you understand?” She gripped her temple. “Or, fine, you can go. I won’t leave without them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veena, you’re being stubborn. We’re not going to find them, not today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced sharply at her companion. “Why?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. “Why won’t we find them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we… we have been searching all day, haven’t we? There’s not a trace of them left here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious at this point that he was hiding something. She gripped her whip’s hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know, Kazuma?” She hissed, her jaw ground tight. He turned scarlet, looking like he wanted to melt into his shoes. “Oh, you better tell me now before I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really won’t give up, will you?” Anger flared in his voice, much to her surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t.” She said solidly. He gritted his teeth, covering his face with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then. Fine.” He shook his head, muttering. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> them not to run this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kazuma.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared up at her then, his green eyes hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found their footprints two hours ago. I know where they are.” He ignored her gasp, giving her his iciest glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Veena, I swear to god, if we’re going to rescue them, you are going to have to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I say.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean, a week? You mean you’re not going to give me my crown for </span>
  <em>
    <span>a week?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato smirked, feeling particularly proud of himself. “Yep. The price is non-negotiable. All I want is to go to the lantern festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous!” The blond kid was becoming a bit incoherent. His hazel eyes bugged out of his skull, his skin was flushed beetroot-purple. “Just give me back my crown, you asshole! You have no right to touch my things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine.” The girl, the more balanced one of the two, spoke up. “Calm down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The boy roared, cutting her off. “How am I supposed to calm down? We went through hell for that crown! It’s our ticket out of Kofuku’s shack, that crown is our </span>
  <em>
    <span>future!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but seriously-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this asshole is holding it above our heads for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid lantern festival!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato gasped, scandalised. Not even Father had ever spoken such blasphemy. “How dare you? Don’t call the lantern festival stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid narrowed his amber eyes at him. “It’s a stupid festival.” He spat. “It’s a nasty, rotten, stupid festival with a lazy name-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Yato hissed, furious. His face was hot, the coin clammy in his sweaty fist. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I-I’m doing you a favour, you know? I could keep you here until Father comes home, but I’m not, am I? I’m offering to let you go for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetically</span>
  </em>
  <span> low price. So be grateful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful! Give me back my crown and </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me out of here!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy turned his back on them, smouldering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern festival was the only thing sacred to him. He’d wanted to see it in person ever since he was little, ever since the first time he’d seen golden orbs in the sky outshine the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There weren’t many things to cherish in the tower. There wasn’t much there that helped him believe in magic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic, the kind that helped people, but the lanterns did. When his father had let slip when his birthday was, he’d imagined that the lights rose above the trees for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern festival was the only thing he’d ever dreamed of going out to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato? Um, Yato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s patient voice prodded him gently, as if placating a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He tried not to sound as sullen as he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…wanted to thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look over his shoulder. “Thank me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. You’re trying to help us, and we’re being very ungrateful. It’s very kind of you to give us an offer at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite himself, he felt a smile tug at his lips. “That’s more like it. So, do you agree to my price?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you untie us if we do?” She wore the sweetest smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt his cheeks heat up. Had he really suspected this earnest, wide-eyed girl of plotting his murder? His father’s paranoia must have been rubbing off on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not? I’ll untie you this instant if you agree.” He nodded, rubbing the coin in his palm for luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we agree!” She announced triumphantly, tossing her friend a sharp look. “Don’t we, Yukine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond glowered sullenly into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled, then!” Yato paced over to her and knelt by her chair. “I’m glad you agreed. I honestly didn’t want to keep you much longer. If you took until evening my </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> might’ve come home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nimble fingers worked on the hastily knotted rope around her wrists, freeing one hand. She pulled it close, holding it by her chest as if afraid he’d tie it back up again. “Your father’s the sorcerer?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The black-haired boy picked at her second wrist’s bindings, fraying the edges of the rope. “He doesn’t take kindly to strangers. He’s done terrible things to people who’ve wandered into our home, especially if they could’ve hurt me.” He bit his lip as he pulled the rope loose, balling it up in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sounds powerful.” The girl whispered, massaging her sore wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “More powerful than I’m comfortable with. I mean, I’m sure my life is precious, but I...I don’t like how far he goes to protect me.” He bowed his head over Yukine’s first hand. “Well, that’s enough about me. What’s your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow fell over him. Alarm bells rang in his head, and he moved on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jungle Savate!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl’s cry rang out as her leg crashed into the floor where he’d been only a minute ago. His eyes widened when she threw herself at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, he let Nora’s training take control. When she grabbed his wrist, he flipped her onto her back with his mouth hanging open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been betrayed. She’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Somehow, he’d gotten the impression that this kind of thing only happened in stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinned her down with one hand, forcing himself to get his head in the game. “What the hell?” He stammered out. “Y-you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was freeing you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Give us the crown back, you bastard!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shrieked in response, kneeing him in the stomach. He keeled over with a yelp, allowing her a moment to squeeze out from under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Hiyori!” Yukine whooped as the girl nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the side. He crumpled against the wall, winded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the crown?” She grabbed him by the collar, dragging him up. “Stop playing games and tell me where it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gritted his teeth, rage a lump in his throat. She’d pretended to agree to his conditions, pretended to be sensible and trustworthy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His father had been right all along, hadn’t he? These people weren’t to be trusted!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill her, destroy her, eliminate her. They lie and cheat and try to steal you from me, they are as evil as the Ayakashi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heartbeat was too loud in his chest. The urge was too strong. He knew how to do it, it would be the opposite of what he did for his father. He needed to drain her, take all her power away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could watch her wither away. Her plump cheeks would cave in, white teeth crumbling in her mouth. Her long brown hair would turn to dust, her earnest violet eyes would melt into hard, beady lumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never getting your crown back again.” He broke her hold with both hands, shoving her back. She stumbled, catching her balance, and gave him a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too sure about that.” She sprung back into a challenge pose, beckoning him with her upraised fists. “Come at me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, mirroring the pose. “You’re the one attacking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re asking for it.” She ran at him, drawing a fist back, knuckles aimed at his cheekbone. Yato raised his forearm, lidding his eyes in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yato!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A shout echoed in from the meadow. Both of them froze in place, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yato, Yato, let down your rope!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blanched, forgetting the duel, the captives, anything that didn’t have to do with that voice. He ran to the window, breathless, his hands gripping the sill as he leaned out the farthest he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all this time… it couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What on earth are you doing here again, Kazuma?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this fanfic is like therapy after reading the latest Noragami chapter XD</p><p>Review and comment please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Staircase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kazuma-san!?” </p><p>Hiyori was at Yato’s side in an instant, peering out of the window. Pressing close to him to get a better view, she got another noseful of his rather enchanting scent.</p><p>
  <em> Wow, he smells good. </em>
</p><p>She shook her head, squinting at the bespectacled young man and the tall blonde in the cape gazing up at them from the meadow. </p><p>She nearly sobbed with relief. “Bishamon-san, Kazuma-san! We’re here, we’re here!” She cried, waving her arms frantically.</p><p>Yukine, behind them, made a choked sound. “Oh, thank god they found us. <em> Kazuma-san, rescue us!” </em></p><p>Yato stared at the two of them as if they’d grown three heads each.  “What in the… how do <em> you two </em>know Kazuma?”</p><p>“How do…” Hiyori blinked. “Wait, how do <em> you </em> know him?”</p><p>“He’s a friend!” Yato huffed, cerulean eyes narrowed as if his honour had been blighted. “I can’t believe he’s here right now.”</p><p>She flicked her brown fringe out of her eyes. “Well, he’s family to us. He and Bishamon-san came here to bring us home.”</p><p>As if to corroborate that, the bespectacled man in the yard piped up. “<em> Yato, is Yukine with you too?” </em></p><p>“Family? You're joking.<em>”</em> Yato seemed personally offended by the idea. He turned back to glare viciously at the man himself. <em>“You’ve had a</em> family <em>this entire time, Kazuma?”</em> He yelled down at the pair in the meadow.</p><p>Kazuma’s crimson blush was obvious even from his distance. He pushed his glasses up his nose, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.</p><p>
  <em> “They’re just friends, it’s a long story! Could you bring them down, please?” </em>
</p><p>The black-haired boy sighed exaggeratedly in response, collapsing back against the window frame. He gave Hiyori an appraising look before loping over to her companion’s chair.</p><p>Yukine bounced in his seat as Yato undid his bindings. “How did they find us, Hiyori? Are they hurt? Bishamon-san mowed down the entire front lines of the horsemen, I can’t believe she’s still standing!”</p><p>“Well, they’re definitely here!” Hiyori offered helpfully.</p><p>Once the other boy was free, Yato tucked his hands into his pockets. </p><p>“I’ll show you to the door.” He muttered, his fringe shadowing his eyes.</p><p>“Hold up right there.” Yukine got to his feet. “You’re not kicking us out without the crown. It’s rightfully ours!”</p><p>Yato gave him a long, tired look.</p><p><em> “Fine.” </em> He sighed, pacing over to the twin bed that sat in the corner of the room. He unearthed a drawstring bag from beneath the pillow, tossing it to them. </p><p>The blond caught it, hastily pulling the strings open and extracting the crown from within. His eyes gleamed with what could be tears. “Oh… thank you, thank you, you’re safe!” He simpered, hugging the sparkling ornament to his chest.</p><p>Hiyori rolled her eyes, glancing in Yato’s direction to find that the black-haired boy had already disappeared out of a now-open door.</p><p>“Yato! Yato, hold on!” She hurried behind him only to slam the brakes at the edge of the doorway.</p><p>They were at the very top of a steep spiral staircase. Cut into the stone wall, lit by flickering candles, it took her a second to realise there was no banister.</p><p>Yato was already about halfway to the lower floor, a nimble, slender figure that hopped with the grace of a dancer. When he glanced up to look at her, his blue eyes shone in the grey darkness like a cat’s.</p><p>“What? Do you need directions? It’s a staircase.” He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up.</p><p>Hiyori glanced nervously about her before taking the first step. Her hand was pressed against the wall, making sure she didn’t venture too close to the edge of the stairs. “Don’t be a jerk.” She snapped, her voice wavering. “U-uh, Yukine-kun, be careful coming down, there’s no railing!”</p><p>Behind her, she heard the kid catch his breath. “Oh shit.”</p><p>“Is it that big a deal?” Yato trotted up a few steps. “You won’t fall if you don’t look down.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Hiyori glared at him, taking her second step down.</p><p>“I mean it!” He jogged up to them and held out his hand. She batted it away with an unamused look.</p><p>“Don’t distract me, I’m trying to-” She began, before the black-haired boy grabbed her wrist. “Hey!”</p><p>“We don’t have all day! My father could be back soon, and that’s an ordeal you do not want to sit through.” He tugged her down to his step, giving her a smirk. “Don’t worry, I won’t let Kazuma’s family fall down a flight of stairs.”</p><p>The brunette yelped when the boy pulled her into a sprint down the uneven stairs. Her heart pounded in her chest, footsteps stumbling unbalanced, pride holding a budding scream in her throat.</p><p>His hand was slickly sweaty, locked tightly around hers, but uncharacteristically enough, it didn’t bother her at all. Adrenaline rushed through her, and she found herself holding in a breathy, mildly hysterical laugh as she ran.</p><p>“Yukine! Are you keeping up?” She shouted as they reached the second flight of stairs. Her voice echoed in the tower, bouncing off the curved walls like a rubber ball.</p><p>The blond boy’s nervous voice echoed back, and to her relief, he didn’t sound too far behind. “I’m doing great!”</p><p>Beside her, Yato snickered, amused, and she got another strong whiff of his scent. He smelled incredible… and incredibly familiar. She shot him a curious look.</p><p>“Yato… have you lived in this tower… all your life?” She panted. </p><p>He paused for a few seconds, waiting until they’d reached another flat step, a closed door in the wall marking it to be the final stretch. His response was painfully nonchalant. “Yeah. I’ll be stuck here until I die. One more floor, come on!”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound right.” She pulled her wrist from his grasp. “Then how do you know Kazuma-san?”</p><p>He shrugged. His eyes tracked the floor as he began to pad down the final flight. “It’s his story to say.”</p><p>She waited a moment to catch her breath, watching his form as he kept going, purposefully not looking back at her. Yukine caught up to her, wheezing in her ear.</p><p>“Phew, this tower is insane!” The blond puffed out his cheeks. “Why’d you stop, Hiyori?”</p><p>“That Yato…” She mused. “I’ve smelled him somewhere before.”</p><p>Yukine’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. <em> “Huh?” </em></p><p>She froze, replaying her sentence in her head. Her cheeks burned hot as a stovetop. “N-no, I mean-! That’s not… I don’t know! I just… uh…”</p><p>“Let’s just keep going…” The boy cringed, trodding quickly past her. She followed him, hanging her head.</p><p>At the final curve, they spotted the door they’d entered through, the one that had disappeared to trap them in here in the first place. Bishamon-san stood propping it open, confident and powerful as ever, her foot wedged between the door and its hinge. </p><p>They spotted Kazuma-san at the entrance just as Yato leapt off the final steps. He abandoned his graceful style to launch himself at the bespectacled man, enveloping him in a rib-crunching embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Yato dayyyyy! I wrote this chapter in a bit of a hurry so I may be back to edit it :)</p><p>Review and comment please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hiiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Checking the bush before Father had become a habit for Hiiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take her much effort to walk a few paces faster than him. Even with his youth replenished, her father remained old at heart, his tread halting, tentative. Sometimes, on days nearer the eventual cleansing day, he would use a stick to prop himself along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those days were the worst of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could all have been better if Yato was a bit more like her. She pitied him, being cooped up inside all the time, but it felt as if nowadays he wasn’t even trying to put on a happy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Hiiro liked the jobs her father gave her. She didn’t want to keep killing for his nefarious schemes. It wasn’t pleasant to kill, especially when her prey were wolves, or wildcats. Still, she sucked it up and did it anyway so that father could be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could sacrifice her feelings, why couldn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, picking up the pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always had a rebellious streak, ever since Sakura, but it had become so much worse because of that stupid outsider. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuma</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was called, wasn’t he? She narrowed her eyes, grimacing at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five years ago, before Kazuma had ruined everything, Yato had been allowed into the meadow. Never near the bush, like Hiiro was, Father had laid spells to prevent that, but still, it was freer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those days were her most precious memories. Even though Sakura had spoilt some of the purity in Yato by telling him about his heart, he’d still put on a happy face for his family. On her off-days, he’d loved chasing her around, telling her stories, showing her how to balance books on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do anything that struck his fancy and she’d be content with it, happy to spend time with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then came that autumn day. Hiiro and her father had been returning from a hunt when he’d touched the bush and it’d glowed purple before letting them in. Hiiro hadn’t known what that meant, the look on Father’s face had been terrible enough to warn her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, rather than waiting at the porch like he usually did, Yato had been in his bedroom, standing beside a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been cracking some joke in a flippant voice when they walked in. The two of them had been watching over a bleeding woman in the bed, wrapped up in bedsheets, her long blond hair sticky with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would always remember the expression Yato had worn when he’d turned to them then. His sky-blue eyes sparkling, his toothy smile in place, his cheeks flushed with exhilaration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been so happy to speak with someone different. He’d had no idea he’d done something unspeakably wrong, something that could unravel their little family beyond repair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Father, Nora! This is Kazuma! He was lost in the woods, so I thought I’d help him out. Oh, did you know, he says his friend got in a fight with a bear and won!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Hiiro sighed, breaking out of the memory as she reached out to touch the leaves of their bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bygones were bygones. The consequences for that were over. Father had confined Yato to the tower, telling him a lie about bounty hunters to placate him. Ever since that day, Yato called her Nora. It meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>outcast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d learnt it from one of Sakura’s books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Father had never hired that damn Sakura to care for them-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stopped dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers brushed leaves that glowed a dim violet, colour spreading to its neighbours until a quarter of the shrub looked like it was rotting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Father!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She squealed, ripping her hand away. “Father, we haven’t killed enough animals today. It’s not even dusk yet, why are we back? We could cover the entire perimeter of the kingdom if we tried!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father had been in a sprightly mood ever since cleansing the previous day. He gave her an odd look, a smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mizuchi, that’s unlike you. Since when do you take initiative?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since...since, uh…” She gulped, licking her lips. “I spotted a pot of honey in the tavern. I thought you could buy it for tonight’s dinner, but I forgot to ask you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man let out a jolly laugh. “Stupid girl. What, was that your way of tricking me into going back to get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clasped her hands behind her back, pouting sheepishly. “Y-Yaboku would like it, I think. He was really tired last night, and he’s been so good lately…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. You have a point.” Father frowned. He tapped a finger on his lip, thoughtful. “The tavern </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> only a mile away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go!” She thanked her lucky stars that the cleansing had been yesterday. It was usually impossible to distract him. “Let’s surprise him, Father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright, alright. Quickly, before dusk falls.” The man turned around, keeping an eye on his Mizuchi as he retraced their steps into the outside world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro followed him, her fingers playing with the sash around her middle. She nibbled her chapped bottom lip anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you always so difficult, Yato?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The longer Hiyori concentrated on it, the harder it was to remember where she’d smelled him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something from her childhood, something pure and unblemished, something that had to do with Town Square…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yeah, I can’t leave through the door anymore, and Father took my rope away. It’s been the same day everyday for years now, I’ve almost forgotten what the sky looks like without a roof over half of it!” Yato still had his arm around Kazuma, gesturing expressively as he spoke. His words were tumbling over each other in their rush, as if he couldn’t get them out quickly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma himself was wearing a face Hiyori had never seen on him before: something that was equal parts uncomfortable and guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bishamon that finally interrupted the endless flow of words with a wave of her elegant hand. “Hiyori, Yukine! Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two thieves scurried over to their ad hoc mother, who placed her hands solidly on their heads. She gave Yato an appreciative smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for caring for my children, Yato-san. Kazuma tells me you have a history of doing us such favours, we’re very grateful to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> for us? He tied us to chairs!” Yukine objected. “Why is Kazuma-san friends with this creep again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato, still clinging to his friend, gave him the stink eye. “Creep? Really? I don’t recollect breaking into </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> house with knives and a bag full of stolen gold.” He turned up his nose at him. “You should be glad I didn’t do anything worse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato.” Kazuma interjected, patting the blue-eyed boy’s arm. “We’ve got to get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But it’s not even afternoon yet!” Yato craned his neck to check the colour of the sky outside. “There must be a few minutes left, right? Father did say he’d be delayed!” His voice held more than a tinge of desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet was unmoved. “I’m sorry. We can’t risk running into your father, you know that.” He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. “Next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when was there going to be a next time?” Yato mumbled. His cheeks turned pink as he stepped away from him. “Sorry! Sorry, you’re right. You should leave. Get out of my house or I’ll call the sheriff, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy ruffled the hair at the back of his head, chuckling self-consciously. “Sorry. I’ll...I’ll clean up the mess upstairs.” He turned on his heel and scuttled up the stairs quicker than anyone could comprehend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma strode unhappily into the room, placing his foot on the first step and peering up. “Yato, come on. You know it’s not safe for us to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know! I mean it, don’t stay any longer!” His voice came echoing back. “Get out of here, I’ll be fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise?” The bespectacled man sighed. “You know I would do anything to repay the debt I owe you, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s bright blue eyes appeared suddenly at the curve of the stairway, as if he was hanging off of it in a very uncomfortable posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can repay it someday, but not today.” The boy said seriously, despite the ridiculousness of his position. “Go before my father comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma nodded. “Goodbye, then, Yato. And thank you, a thousand times over.” He turned curtly and marched out the door, not waiting for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others shared uncomfortable looks. Bishamon was the first to move, pulling her foot from the door-hinge. “Come on, then, Yukine, Hiyori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine bit his lip, padding obediently out the door with his bag clutched to his chest. Hiyori followed with her head ducked down, but just as the door swung shut, she whirled around to catch a final glimpse of those glowing blue eyes that gazed unblinkingly after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door was finally shut, a hollow silence hung over the group. Somehow, though Yato had never been one of them, it felt odd not to have his voice squealing in her ear now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as if Kazuma felt the same way, by the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, you two.” The brown-haired man muttered. His eyes were trained on the blue sky, his lips pursed in a grimace. “I told you not to run this way.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It felt odd to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato was in a bad mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, to Hiiro, Yato’s moods were a mystery. Some days he would be bouncing off the walls, some days he’d spend sobbing in his cupboard, it was all so foreign to her that she’d never tried to puzzle it out. Hiiro’s emotions were straightforward, Yato’s were the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, though, as she stood over the empty-eyed boy curled up around his pillow, staring vacantly into nothing, she felt a sliver of understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing? You’re sure he’s alive, aren’t you?” Father piped up, propped casually against the doorframe. Hiiro placed her small hand on her brother’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a little feverish. He must have overtaxed himself getting rid of the Ayakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s eyes flitted up to hers at the lie. She gave him a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to do that. I gave you a week for a reason. Though… you did do a fine job of it, I have to say.” Father mused, pattering his fingers against his chin. “Oh, well, dinner is on the table. Mizuchi made me buy you an expensive pot of honey, so don’t leave it.” The man disappeared from the doorway with a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Hiiro hooded her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring you your dinner.” She said in her quiet voice, hopping off of the bed. His pale hand reached out almost instantly to grab her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat with me.” He demanded. She couldn’t suppress her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She petted his hand and glided along to the door. Before she left, she heard him clear his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder at the catlike blue eyes peeking at her from under the covers and sighed, shaking her head as she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, for once, Father left them alone. They ate dinner together, emptying out half the bottle of honey onto their slices of bread until they were full enough to burst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His secret went unacknowledged, unspoken, but for once she understood without needing to be told. For once, she was in tune with him, and the thought of that made her so happy it flushed her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow would come, her father would wake her at the crack of dawn to leave Yato alone here again, but she knew now that he’d always be there when she returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he’d had guests over today, and he’d chased them off, hadn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato was fated to be lonely. All Hiiro could do was make that a little less painful for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face, snuggled up against her brother. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Yato is the easiest character to write, Hiiro is the hardest XD</p><p>Review and comment, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiyoriiiiiin!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori entered the house only to be mowed down by a candy-pink whirlwind. She thudded to the floor, mouth open in shock. Kofuku-san sat on top of her, squeezing her until her ribs were sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Kofuku-san…!” She gasped for air. Luckily, the woman released her as soon as she found her next target.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yukkiiiiii!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She dived onto Yukine, who let out a cry and attempted to scramble away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyorin, Yuki, why’d you take so much time? You made us so worried!” She squealed, rubbing herself against the boy in her arms. He grumbled under his breath, enduring her. “Bisha! Kazu! Welcome back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Bishamon chuckled, sauntering inside. With her flowing blond hair and easy walk, she looked far too regal to be living on the second floor of a seedy pub. “Release the poor boy, Kofuku, he must be tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku pouted, gripping him a little tighter. “No! You people were gone for </span>
  <em>
    <span>two days,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you almost made me cry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One and a half, technically.” Kazuma provided. The pink-haired woman gave him a flat look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever!” Her eyes widened, a gleeful smile pulling up her lips. “Oh, oh, did you get it? Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon nodded, a finger to her lips. “The mission was a complete success. The horsemen are still looking for us in other kingdoms. Nobody important saw our faces, and if they did, I would have killed them already. We’re home free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s amazing, Bisha! You’re so cool!” Kofuku let go of Yukine to leap onto the blonde’s arm. “You have to teach me how you kill with so much style~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach her to kill.” A gruff voice growled from the kitchen. Daikoku, Kofuku’s large, muscular husband appeared in an apron and hat. He must have only just closed up the pub. “The last thing she needs to know is how to cause more destruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku stuck out her tongue at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daikoku-san!” Yukine grinned, sticking his hand into the neck of his shirt. He pulled out the lumpy drawstring bag. “Here it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku’s eyes widened. He took it in his hands, handling it as if it was a living thing. Gingerly, he pulled the bag open and stared into its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” He tied it closed again, tucking it under his arm. “I’ll wait a little before I break it apart, Yukine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait? Why?” The blond boy whined. “That’s my loot, I wanted to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wait until the lantern festival is over.” Daikoku cut him off gravely. “This is the dead prince’s crown, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s face flashed in Hiyori’s head at the mention of the lantern festival. She pressed her lips together, glancing at Kazuma-san, who was busy taking off his jacket and hanging it up on a hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t answered any of their questions on the way back, but they’d been too focused on sneaking back inside without being caught by the guards to protest. Now that they were safe, she needed to bring it up again before it stayed a mystery forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got her opportunity at dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family all sat at the table, as usual. Daikoku-san served them their simple meal, rice and vegetables, then sat down with them. They began to eat, small-talk swirling about like the steam from their broth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She speared a carrot with her fork, waiting for a lull in the conversation, not noticing Kofuku peering curiously at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyorin!” She announced suddenly, catching the brunette off-guard. “Don’t you like the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s eyes widened. Without thinking, she popped the carrot in her mouth. “No, no, it’s delicious!” She announced with her mouth full. “You’re a fantastic cook, Daikoku-san-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you so distracted?” The pink-haired woman demanded. All conversation died down as five pairs of eyes bored into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was as good a time as any, she supposed. She swallowed her mouthful with some difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuma-san...” She said as soon as her mouth was free. “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma, who had been nibbling delicately at a mouthful of rice, dropped his fork. He picked it back up with shaking hands, shooting her a vicious look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiyori-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato? Who… </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you making that face, Kazu?” Kofuku leered at the bespectacled man. “Don’t tell me you have a secret lover~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku coughed loudly, hiding his face behind a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing like that, Kofuku-san-!” The colour in Kazuma’s cheeks deepened. “He’s...he’s not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem suspiciously close, you know.” Bishamon contributed, leaning an elbow onto the table. She wore a smirk evil enough to rival Kofuku’s. “I don’t know, Kazuma, should I be jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veena!” Kazuma protested. “You know why-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine snorted. “Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Kazuma-san’s being so secretive about all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He is not my lover!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brunet exploded, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone exchanged awkward looks as he fumed silently in his chair, his gaze boring a hole into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, his eyes lowered, and he muttered on to no one in particular. “He’s our saviour. I owe a great deal to him. If he hadn’t existed, Veena and I wouldn’t be alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then why are we only hearing about him now?” Yukine retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kazuma shot him a stern look. “You lot are better off not knowing about him. You can’t go near him again, it’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori narrowed her eyes. Her voice was careful when she spoke. “Do you know his father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He responded as if spitting out poison. “His father is the sorcerer Fujisaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl blinked. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>exiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorcerer? The one who’s supposed to have killed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s only a rumour, and… Yato doesn’t know what his father has done. Yato doesn’t know much about the world outside his tower.” He sighed. “Do you remember when I brought Veena back after that one bandit raid, when she’d been attacked by a bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded yes. That had been one heck of a story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you remember she was bandaged up, right? I told you that I had found a kindly apothecary in the woods, but…” He shrugged. “There hadn’t really been anyone around. We were too deep in the woods, and Veena was bleeding out so much she was nearly gone. I was injured too, so I was barely able to carry her. I’d been dragging her along like a madman until I stumbled into that bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d gone half mad with desperation at that point. I can’t even remember when Yato found me. He saw us there and took us in, patched us up. When I woke up, he calmed me down. He saved our lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Veena hadn’t had him, if I hadn’t found him, she’d be dead. So I already owe him my life for what he did.” He bit his lip, sliding his vegetables around on his plate. “But that isn’t all, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment before he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki came home as Veena was resting. Yato addressed him as Father, he tried to introduce us. I recognised him immediately, of course, how could I not? But before I could speak, I saw his dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki was pretending to be a fatherly figure, speaking sweet words to Yato as he approached us. I thought Yato was an enemy, then, that maybe he was Fujisaki’s bait for innocent passersby. After all, the name Fujisaki is synonymous with human sacrifices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too weak to fight both of them off, so I positioned myself between them and Veena and tried to secretly pinch her awake. My plan failed, obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Fujisaki lunged, I wasn’t surprised. He came close under the guise of patting my shoulder, and, without flinching, stabbed me in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so fluid, he was so fast that if I hadn’t been the one who was stabbed, I might not even have noticed. But Yato did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I knew it, I’d been pushed out of the way, and the two of them were fighting over the knife. Yato was shouting, for his father to calm down, for me to take Veena and run. I was in shock, I could barely move with the pain, let alone carry Veena anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, he managed to disarm Fujisaki and threw the knife out of the window. But then, Fujisaki retaliated with the beginnings of a spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the truest horror I’ve ever faced. I honestly didn’t even know Fujisaki could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic anymore, in exile, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> once been the strongest sorcerer in Takamagahara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the spell was, though, because Yato didn’t let him complete it. Before he could get a few words out, Yato had him pinned to the wall. He told him, I remember the words exactly, that if he killed us, he would let him use him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki left, after that. Yato came to us apologising profusely, as if it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. He used a healing spell on us. It was a strange spell, not normal magic. Ayakashi burst out of us, and our wounds closed instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He helped me carry Veena all the way to the bush. He told me to get somewhere safe before morning, because that was the longest he could delay his father. I managed to get to the kingdom by dawn, so Fujisaki never managed to attack us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma took off his glasses, polishing the lenses with a cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, Yato can’t be Fujisaki’s real son. But since he can heal, I think Fujisaki uses him as an enchanted object, something to draw magic from, to use in place of what he lost. Yato must have a strong magical core, I don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I do know is that the authorities won’t believe me about this. Even if they did, though, they wouldn’t act against an exiled sorcerer unless I can prove he’s plotting something, which I can’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He saved my life for no reason. He’s shown me kindness I can never repay. I-I wish I could help him. He said today that he’s been locked in the tower ever since that day and...that’s all my fault.” The brunet bowed his head. “I wish, everyday, that I could make it up to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was pin-drop silence in the room after Kazuma finished. He pressed the bridge of his nose, as if warding off a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori closed her eyes, seeing a shadow of sapphire eyes under her eyelids. Slowly, she opened them, her jaw tight with resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we rescue him, Kazuma-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma gaped at her as if she’d lost her mind. “Didn’t you hear a word I said? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fujisaki-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki is an exiled sorcerer, not a real one. He has about as much magic as a talking horse.” The brunette lifted her nose in the air. “And Daikoku-san has talismans for that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, you’re going too far. Are you suggesting defeating Fujisaki with cheap talismans from the pub?! Do you even know why he was exiled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon cleared her throat. The blonde was twirling her knife between her fingers, deep in thought. “I’m sure she’s not suggesting facing him directly, Kazuma. He leaves Yato every morning. We have a good few hours-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! That could’ve changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>today!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuma spluttered, indignant. He stood up in his seat, one hand on his chest. “Don’t you think I’ve considered rescuing him? Don’t you think I’ve agonised over this for years? It’s too dangerous, Veena!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon was giving him a solemn look that bordered on murderous. “Calm down, Kazuma. You’re not thinking with your head. We could post a lookout, wait for the sorcerer to leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ones not thinking with your heads, you fools!” The brunet cried, hands in his hair. “Do you think Fujisaki will sit still and accept defeat if we kidnap his son? He could hire goons, or tip off the horsemen! Hell, if he would send Ayakashi to plague us whenever we leave the kingdom, we’d be corralled in here forever! Don’t you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>realise</span>
  </em>
  <span> what a madman Fujisaki is? Don’t you know what he did-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a goddamn hypocrite, Kazuma-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine was glowering at the standing man. His hands gripped his silverware as if they were weapons, his golden eyes were bloodshot, frighteningly serious. Kazuma’s mouth dropped open, outraged, but Yukine spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I came to you lot begging for a place to stay, I told you about my father. I told you he’ll come looking for me, that he’d try to get me back no matter what. What did you say to me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma groaned, one hand against his forehead. “Yukine, this is different-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly is it different, Kazuma-san?” Yukine growled. Hiyori noticed with a start that his eyes were glossy with tears. “Is it because my father’s just some drunk passed out in the street corner? Because let me tell you, a drunk can hire goons or tip off horsemen just as well as a sorcerer, probably even better since he’s inside the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori placed a hand over his. “Yukine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how is it different? Is it because Yato isn’t begging you to save him? Because we’re the same, he and I, we’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why’d you save me and not him? Don’t you owe him </span>
  <em>
    <span>more?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma shadowed his eyes with his fringe. His words were slow, passing through gritted teeth. “Yukine, you don’t understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand perfectly.” Yukine stood up, hands in fists, staring him down. “We’re going to rescue Yato, with or without you. And if he’s not welcome here after we get him out, neither am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Kofuku burst into loud, obnoxious sobs. She slid out of her seat, knocking over the rice-cooker as she threw herself at the blond boy, squeezing him tight. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> say such things, Yuki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always welcome in our home, Yukine-kun.” Daikoku said solidly from his place. “And so is that Yato boy, if you manage to get him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we will.” Hiyori stood up too, placing her hand on his shoulder with a smile. “We stole the dead prince’s crown from the palace treasury, what’s one puny guy in a tower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon laughed heartily at that. “Don’t get too overconfident, you two. We planned the palace treasury job for months, remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori grinned. “We believe in you, Bishamon-san. Your plans never fail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuma’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans never fail.” She corrected her, glancing at her friend. Kazuma bit in his words, pushing away from the table to stalk into his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, resigned. “Well, mine will do fine for this one, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s settled then!” Daikoku announced, picking up his fork to dig into his mountain of rice. “Now how about you make the rest of your battle plans after dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daikoku-san!” Four voices chanted in reply.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the entire Noragami cast, every one of them. Honestly, this is one of the few shows I feel that way for XD</p><p>As you can see, I have no control over my upload schedule. I'm trying to keep it Saturdays and Tuesdays, but I am addicted to this story lol</p><p>Review and comment please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was Nora’s weekly break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato!” Her sweet, bell-like voice barked, like she’d reached the end of her rope. “Get out of that bed this instant and </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me clean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, her breaks were the highlight of his week. They were the only treat she’d ever demanded for herself. A long time ago, when he’d still been able to open the front door, the two of them had spent these precious days chasing each other around the meadows, finding new places to hide, or building houses out of sticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nowadays, they mostly just cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato buried his face in his pillow. He was glad Father was gone, he didn’t have to put on an act. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me that. You’re the one acting like a Nora, living in this dump.” She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and hauled him out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy tumbled to the ground. He sat up, rubbing his sore elbow, and shot her a resentful look. “It’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I clean everyday without you, I don’t see why you have to get in my business.” He made a grab for his blanket, but the girl yanked it away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nora!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hiiro!” She snapped, balling up the blanket in her hands. “That’s what you named me, that’s the name I want to be called. Why can’t you call me what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> chose for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato drew his knees up to his chest sulkily, wrapping his arms around them. “You’re on Father’s side, and Father is a Nora, so you’re a Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! You and your stupid fairytale nonsense!” She threw the balled-up cloth at his head. “Why don’t you call Father that to his face and see how he likes it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, chucking the unravelling blanket-ball over his shoulder. “You’re no fun. I thought you liked me giving you nicknames, what’s your problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like nicknames, you jerk!” Nora hissed. She waved a pale hand, gliding out of the room in her white robes. “Do what you want, Yato. Go sleep your life away if you want to. I’m making breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” He called back. “I don’t have anything else to live for, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her gnashing her teeth from the other room and snickered to himself. He’d recently discovered how much fun it was to annoy Nora, to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression on her blank, pleasant, stoic face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile slid off soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he’d met Kazuma, he and Nora had been best friends. He’d thought she was the only person he could rely on, his only ally against the world. Everything had gone to shit when he’d discovered he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> an ally against the world. Apparently, not many outsiders were out to kill him nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody from the outside knew he existed, did they? Father was protecting him too well. Father had done such a good job protecting him that he'd become a fleck of dust on the world, clinging on until he was washed away, not a sign left to prove he’d ever lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato could think of nothing worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all because of Hiyori and Yukine. He had never had thoughts like this before they’d turned up with knives that weren’t meant for him. Even Kazuma’s innocence was explainable, he’d been a disoriented peasant lost in the woods, but these two were armed, they were thieves, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they hadn’t even heard his name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato slumped onto his mattress, waiting for anger to prickle the dull waste inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We can’t waste any time, particularly since Kazuma isn’t here. We have to be careful, we can’t risk facing the sorcerer. Remember that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon had spent a good two hours in the bath the previous day, puzzling over strategies they could use on their mission. It was the first time in a long while that Kazuma had refused to work with her, so she was a bit rusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated how stubborn he was being. How could someone be so brave, and yet so afraid to do what’s right? She couldn’t believe how willing he was to stick his head in the sand just to stay alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced beside herself, at her new team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori crouched closest to her, easily hidden in the bushes. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement. She’d pinned her long brown hair up, worn her most comfortable thieving clothes, she seemed more excited for this mission than she’d been for the crown theft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine was the opposite. His face was stony, solemn under his woollen hat. He was taking this whole affair better than she’d expected, especially after that outburst at dinner the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, of course, was Kofuku. The jittery woman  wasn’t allowed on the mission itself, seeing how she was the mistress of destruction, but they’d posted her as their official Talisman Handler and Lookout anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was comfortable with this team. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuma, she had two brilliant thieves and her daggers on hand. What more could she need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here, Bisha!” Kofuku poked her so hard in the arm that she was sure she’d develop a bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing her arm, she watched as a hooded man emerged from the enchanted bush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned. Hadn’t Hiyori said she’d seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> hooded figures? She’s prepared for that, for the magic of a sorcerer and a friend, they’d brought twice the number of talismans they needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have… left the wizard friend behind with Yato, would he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter. This was nothing she couldn’t handle. She was Bishamon, bane of armies, killer of bears. She’d handle any snag in her plan with the point of her dagger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to stop stressing out over every little detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking left and right, the hooded sorcerer noticed nothing different, swishing away from their hiding spot none the wiser. Bishamon kept an eye on him until he’d disappeared down the road, keeping her open palm out in front of Kofuku’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kofuku-san, be careful, please. Hiyori, Yukine, get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thieves nodded, one earnest, the other grave. The blonde warrior eyed them, wishing she didn’t have that seed of doubt creeping in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, Kazuma, my mind is always clearer with you around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Despite how she felt about the ethics of it all, Hiyori did love her job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing more thrilling than entering a place unseen by anyone, sneaking in while no one was watching, ducking behind a tree before she was spotted. She loved slipping into nooks and corners as she filled her pockets with diamonds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, for once, she was using this skill for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishamon-san, keep in mind he’s a little bit insane. He might try to assault us if he sees us again, so we have to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute they rolled out of the bush into Yato’s sunny meadow, the three of them vaulted behind it, merging with the shadows of the trees to circle the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon-san made an irritated sound, kneading her knuckles into her palm antsily. “Tch, there are no other entrances but the topmost window. We’ll be barricaded inside if Yukine loses hold of that enchanted door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lose hold of it.” Yukine muttered. “I have one job, I think I can manage that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori plastered a smile onto her face. “If anything goes wrong, we have our talismans!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The blonde gave her a small smile, dagger in hand. Her eyebrows were still scrunched together. “Hiyori, with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette kept her fists ready as she followed Bishamon-san to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato seemed like a nice guy, and she was definitely here to do the right thing, but he’d challenged her to a duel last time. Hiyori wasn’t the type to forget such things. If that boy pulled any bounty-hunters crap on her this time, she would show him what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jungle Savate felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crouched on the doorstep as the blond woman inched the door open.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Multiple perspectives, for once. I thought I'd pop Nora's in there too, but she's being super annoying rn.</p><p>Yikes, I feel so antsy about the next chapter release XD</p><p>Review and comment, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nora had been making breakfast for a bit too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato was doing his best to keep sulking in his room, but his stomach had begun to growl. He definitely wasn’t over his bout of angst yet, and he didn’t want to give Nora the impression that he was, but he couldn’t help but hope she would inch the door open and offer him an omelette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> did when she was throwing a tantrum. Couldn’t he expect the same from her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d seen a basket of eggs on the kitchen counter last night. He hoped they weren’t for another of Father’s experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled over, staring at his painted ceiling. His mouth watered. Mmm… if she made him an omelette, he would season it with salt and pepper, with a glob of honey fresh out of the jar for dessert...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough waiting. He jumped out of bed, spurred on by his fantasies, ready for his plate of eggs. If Nora wasn’t going to make one, he sure was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora!” He yelled, whipping the door open. “What’s taking you so-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead, alarmed by the sounds echoing from the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pots and pans clattered, there were wooden thuds like furniture thrown about, and above it all rose Nora’s high tinkling voice: Yato! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato! Yaboku!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” He cursed under his breath. “Oh, shit, Nora, I’m sorry! I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore down the stairs, feeling a stab of regret for barricading himself in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora’s tantrums were stuff of legend. They only happened once every two years and were explosive enough to tear down walls. Handling Nora’s temper was one thing Yato excelled at even more than Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed him now, and where had he been? Mourning his useless life in his room? He wasn’t worth being remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a shelf fall, plates crashing, and picked up his speed. “Nora!” He called. “I’m here, calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Stay in your room!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nora screeched back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay, Yaboku!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, come down!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another voice called back, much to his surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come down, we’re here to save you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His footsteps slowed, his eyes widening. There were people here. They were attacking his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t come down!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nora squealed again, her words disappearing into the shattering of glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, his heart thudding in his chest. Nora was unpredictable. He didn’t know if she was trying to protect him or keep him out of the way while she tried to beat them down herself, but he couldn’t risk it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around the first weapon he could find: an empty candlestick bolted loosely to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could set off again, he heard another sound that made him freeze: someone wearing a pair of boots was running up the stairs right below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato knelt, crouching to peer under the staircase into the level below. A quick smile split his face when he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori, the thief from two days ago, panted there, a determined look on her face. She raised a fist to mop up her forehead, her dark fringe spiky with sweat. There were necklaces in her belt, countless crystals sparkling yellow in the candlelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They must be here to burgle the tower.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d expected better from Kazuma’s friends, but, to be fair, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> known they were thieves from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette paused on a stair, resting a hand against the wall as she sucked in a deep breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled suddenly, making him jump. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yato, it’s me, Hiyori! Come out, please, I’m here to rescue you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. How stupid did she think he was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking under the stairs was easy. He evened out his breaths, focussed his aim and leapt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette shrieked when he landed right beside her, lithe and soundless as a cat. He allowed himself a moment to catch his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato!” The girl sounded delighted. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seized her by the collar and pressed her up against the wall, holding the sharp edge of his candlestick to her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here?” He hissed, his eyes dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was indignant, two spots of pink appearing on her cheeks. “We’re here to rescue you!” She exclaimed, locking her hands over his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What’re you doing to my sister?” He demanded. “Give me a straight answer or I’ll toss you down, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not doing anything to your sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> attacking </span>
  <em>
    <span>us!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She groaned, wriggling in his grasp. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d do this. Why can’t you be rational? Tying us to chairs, threatening me with a candlestick, we’re your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, bemused. “Since when are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved Kazuma and Bishamon-san, so you’re my friend, okay?” She shot him an irritated look. “We’re here to repay his debt by saving you from the evil sorcerer Fujisaki!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows. That wording did sound like Kazuma’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it now. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.” He loosened his grip on her. “Listen, tell him there’s nothing to repay. What I did for him was nothing special, so stop risking your lives on my account. Really, I’m just glad he’s alive and well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just glad he’s…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her face turned plum-red. “Oh, for the love of- am I missing something? Do you not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be rescued from Evil Sorcerer Fujisaki? Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live as his soulless source of magic, is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you my father’s evil?” He retorted. “He wants to look young forever, while also going on mysterious trips to the outside with Nora everyday. I think that’s understandable, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a </span>
  <em>
    <span>joke</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you?” Hiyori snapped. “Yato, you’ve been imprisoned in a tower for your entire life. You could have parents, a family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting for you outside this place, don’t you want to see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me my father isn’t my real father? How do you even know that?” He glared at her, genuinely annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I know that? Oh, what a mystery. Maybe it’s because the great sorcerer Fujisaki is a thousand years old and doesn’t have functioning parts down there anymore, that’s why!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato paused. He had never thought about that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew.” She leaned back against the wall, relieved. “Are you finally convinced you have to run- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She vaulted out of the way when he slashed his candlestick in her direction. “Yato, will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut that out?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you trying to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want me to run away with you so badly, huh? What could you possibly gain from it, unless you’re a bounty hunter?” Yato sneered. “I can see your tricks coming a mile away-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breath whooshed out of him. He crashed hard against the stone wall and fell, only to hit his head on uneven steps. The girl had nailed him with a roundhouse kick to the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Again with the bounty hunters!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori shrieked. “You’re such a stubborn idiot, Yaboku!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato shivered at the name, his hand twitching as he searched for his candlestick. It was a fruitless search, the world was spinning way too fast. Hiyori crouched by him, her steady hand supporting the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed a quick breath through her teeth, pulling him onto her lap. “Yato? Yato, oh crap.” She probed the crown of his head, and twinges of pain shot through with every touch. “Oh, Yato, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t mean to, oh god. Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to answer her, but it was easier to let his eyelids droop, to let his head fall back against her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato? Yato! Stay awake!” A slap stung his face, and he woke with a start. “Bishamon-san will know what to do, she’ll take a look at your head… stay with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed, summoning the strength to place the flat of his hand against his cheek. “Ow, Hiyori, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why-?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry!” Her eyes were glossy with tears. “P-please let me help you down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He bent his head so it rested on her thigh. His eyes shuttered briefly. “But I can’t leave the tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” She asked softly. “I’m here to help you. Don’t you want to see the lantern festival?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was going to be a short trip.” He looked away, into the candleless void circled by stairs. “Father won’t let me leave for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you obey your lunatic father no matter what, is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her. “I’m tied here, Hiyori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot. He’s an evil sorcerer, he’s using your magic to execute some nasty schemes. You’re not safe. Besides, you don’t want to be trapped in a tower for the rest of your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato closed his eyes, retreating into the comfortable darkness of his eyelids. “It doesn’t matter what I want. If I stay in this tower and let him borrow my magic without making a fuss, he won’t use it to hurt people. I’m doing a good deed to the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, before the girl snorted. “Oh, so that’s how it is. The great martyr, Yato. Giving up his life for the sake of the people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped, outraged. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am! What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most gullible person I’ve ever seen, that’s what’s funny.” She snickered, shaking her head. “Fujisaki is an exiled sorcerer. He has no magic on his own. If you leave, he’ll have no magic left to hurt anyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Hiyori.” He whispered quietly. He could hear an echo of her words in his head, from a different woman in a different time. “You’re very kind. You’re the only outsider who’s ever tried to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...that’s why I can’t let him hurt you.” He said ruefully. “I can’t have him find you. He doesn’t need magic to make you pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Don’t tell me. He’ll hire goons, tip off the horsemen and summon Ayakashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I was thinking more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He gave her an odd look. “You don’t know my father. When he doesn’t get his way, he’s as destructive as Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora, that’s your sister’s name?” She cocked her head. “She seems young. Would you consider escaping with us for her sake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s only a year younger than me, actually. She’s short. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> obeying Father. You’d have a tougher time convincing her than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> can I convince you?” She pondered on it for a moment. “What if I tell you the kingdom has a borderline around it that Fujisaki can never cross? You’ll be safe there, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to rescue me so badly?” Yato laughed, baffled. “He can’t use magic far away from me. Since I’ve never left this tower, he can’t possibly be bothering you with it, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words won’t work, will they?” The brunette rolled her eyes. “I thought not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “I don’t have to convince you! You can barely sit up right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori hopped a step down, bending over him until they were nearly nose-to-nose, and her arms snaked under his knees and back. His cheeks heated up instantly. “U-uh, Hiyori-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she lifted him bodily off the stairs, hefting him in her arms with a mighty wheeze. He cried out, grabbing at the front of her shirt with both hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiyori!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands...around...my...neck…” The brunette gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Put your goddamn hands around my neck, Yato!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands around her, if only to keep from plummeting down the stairs to his doom. She adjusted her hold on him, carrying him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smelled like honey. His face was red as a field of poppies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re heavy.” She muttered behind gritted teeth as she wobbled down the stairs, elbow pressed against the wall to keep her balance. “You’re lucky I’ve done this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, put me down.” He gasped, mortified. “You’ll fall, I’d rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick of you and Kazuma-san being such cowards.” The girl barked, cutting him off. “What, you think Fujisaki scares me? I’m a thief. I’m hunted down everyday. If I’m caught red-handed, I’ll be sent to the gallows!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind blanked. That had been the last thing on his mind. “Y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all signed up for the most dangerous, most selfish job in the kingdom, and that gives us the freedom to do the right thing when we can.” Hiyori grumbled under her breath, her cheeks puffed out. A drop of sweat slid down her forehead. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting a good person be lost because I didn’t do what I could for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hiyori… I’m Evil Sorcerer Fujisaki’s son. I’m not exactly a good person-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> up unless you have something useful to say.” The girl shook her head. “You and your stupid martyr complex, went and delayed me for a good ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a useful response to that, so instead, he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. She smelled very strongly of honey, reminding him of his ruined breakfast plans. How ridiculous was it that he’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>breakfast</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans at all with all the ruckus going on downstairs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner than he’d expected, he found himself relaxing into her arms. The gentle rocking as she trudged down step by step, it felt nice to be held, for once. He was usually the one doing the holding, demanding affection like a clingy leech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good to relax into her arms, to relax, drift away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bishamon-san!” Hiyori screamed, breaking him out of his trance. “Bishamon-san, are you okay?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to the shambles of his dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottommost room of the tower, the area they’d spent the most time in as a family, was in chaos. Shattered crockery and splintered wood littered the floor. Most striking of all was the door, which was usually invisible, thrown wide open, propped by the one and only Yukine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like he’d been put through the wringer, his hat and jacket torn. Bishamon sat near him, her back to the wall. There was a large pink bump on her forehead, matching her swollen purple bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori set Yato down, flying to her mentor’s aid. “Bishamon-san! Bishamon-san, can you walk? How hurt are you? Can you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yaboku!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s ears pricked up as he heard his name, the shrill voice muffled as if speaking through a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you dare touch him! Father will get you! Father! Yaboku!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes searched the maelstrom for Hiiro. “Nora?” He called, and both of Hiyori’s companions tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you try to free that demon child. I will pummel you to the ground.” Bishamon spoke, her deep voice a growl in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A surge of embarrassment washed through him. “Sorry, she gets a little extra when she’s trying to defend me. Where is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this.” The blonde muttered. “You’re coming with us, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori gave him a meaningful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He accepted defeat. If they wanted to incur Father’s wrath, so be it. “Can I at least ask if Hiiro will come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde warrior glowered at him, and he noticed she had a faint black eye forming over her left eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> open it without my permission.” She pointed at a cupboard in the corner, which had been locked shut with two knives jammed in the handle, a heavy crate pushed in front of it for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have five minutes. We leave the minute she agrees.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, this chapter destroyed me. I'm gonna go take a nap :)</p><p>Review and comment please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sorcerer had been stalking by the kingdom walls with arms full of animal skins for several hours now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even knowing the disgusting habits of sorcerers in general, it left a bad taste in Kazuma’s mouth. How long could someone hold fresh animal skins before it became unbearable? The brunet was glad he was lurking far behind him, too far to smell it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding a good spot, the sorcerer stopped, looked about himself, and placed one of the skins by the wall. He then scurried rapidly away, like a child playing a prank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma made haste to follow him, to keep him in his sights. While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> refused to go with his friends on the rescue mission on principle, that didn’t mean he didn’t want them to be safe. Quite the opposite, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what he knew of Fujisaki, the King’s former wizard and champion, he couldn’t afford to let him find his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty years ago, the King’s reign had been blessed with a long period of peacetime. There were no plagues, no revolts, no famines. The wizard Fujisaki had essentially had nothing to do, likely the reason he’d turned to evil in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange happenings began to occur within the city. Citizens went missing, first a few at a time, and then whole families at once. The King launched an investigation to quell the panic rising in the kingdom, and received an unsettling report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out that Fujisaki had been abducting sacrifices to name and control his own Ayakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had been the final straw. It was forbidden to interact with Ayakashi within the city, and unspeakable to try to name them. Fujisaki had been promptly exiled to the forest, the heart of his magic cut out and destroyed by the wizard’s guild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after he disappeared, though, so had the Kingdom’s newborn prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Fujisaki still held a grudge against the kingdom, judging by the dead animals, but Kazuma wasn’t too worried. Takamagahara’s borderline had never been breached, and an old, crippled wizard wouldn’t be the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki had stopped, dropping his animal skins on the ground before running his hands through flowing red hair with a dramatic sigh. Kazuma tilted his head in the bushes, straining to catch the words he was mumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the King just won’t leave me alone, will he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki’s turn was so quick he barely had the time to flinch. Suddenly, there was a dagger stuck in a tree to Kazuma’s left. The brunet stared at it from his spot in the bushes, blood chilling in his veins, not daring to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, tsk. We’ll have to do this the hard way, then.” The sorcerer whistled, two fingers in his mouth. “Come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shinki</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma cursed under his breath, expecting an onslaught of Ayakashi around him. He prepared himself mentally for it, keeping his knife in his hand. He could handle mental torture, he would do it for Veena. He would brace himself-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet felt a warm breath tickle the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sorcerer pulled his hood over his head so his eyes were shadowed, a low chuckle hissing from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma whirled around to see an abomination. It was an Ayakashi spirit, but in the form of a wolf, blue-black with viciously sharp teeth. It was panting away, as if alive, a deep growl rumbling in its belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell the King he’ll never get back what I’ve stolen, no matter how many spies he sends after me.” Fujisaki sauntered off, one palm in the air. The spirit-wolf pawed the ground once before its maw ripped forward, jagged teeth sinking into his throat.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Yukine? Are you hurt anywhere important?” Hiyori asked, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the second time she’d repeated her question. Yukine still hadn’t acknowledged it in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you hurt-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiyori?” He mumbled distractedly. With a huff of exasperation, the girl flicked him on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” He yelped, sticking out his arm. “Yeah, yeah, here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The forearm in question sported a neat crescent-shaped bite mark. His worn sleeve had provided </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> protection, so the blood seeping out of it was minimal, beading sluggishly out of the middle cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Hiyori marvelled as she rolled up his sleeve to tie a strip of cloth over the wound. “She’s a piece of work. How did she even get this close to you with Bishamon-san around?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reply. She looked up, peeved, to see that his line of sight was once again fixed on the blue-eyed boy in the ratty black tunic kneeling by his sister’s prison-cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She patted his shoulder. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” The blond began hesitantly. The brunette perked up, ready for any explanation. After all, while both Bishamon-san and Yukine had been burning holes in Yato’s back this entire time, he was the one who looked...lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was twisting the end of his jacket nervously between his fingers. “Listen, I think we should leave Yato’s sister behind. Nora, or Hiiro, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” She glanced up at him. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiyori.” He dropped his jacket to cross his arms over his chest. “She knows that we aren’t bounty hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. But, I mean, Yato-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He </span>
  </em>
  <span>obviously believes they exist.” He rolled his eyes. “That’s not the issue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though…” He paused. “You noticed how she was never afraid that Bishamon-san would hurt her? She didn’t look afraid at all until you called Yato’s name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she kept telling him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go back to his room.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go back to your room. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, what’s that going to do against a bounty hunter?” He turned pink, glaring down at his feet. “She knows we’re his friends, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessarily-” Hiyori stood up to help him support the door. “I mean, she could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to hide-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> no bounty hunters. I bet the two of them have been lying to him this whole time, to keep him here.” He gave her a piercing look. “She’s on Fujisaki’s side, Hiyori, we can’t take her along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes, considering it. “Maybe Fujisaki doesn’t give her a choice. I don’t think Yato would be trying so hard to convince her if she was too far gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy snorted. “Please. He trusts everyone in like five seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, for what it’s worth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t take her home, Hiyori. We can’t let her stay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s actually bothering you?” Hiyori glanced at him. “Do you think she’ll betray us later, once we’re out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, duh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you see, there’s nothing she can do once she’s inside the kingdom. Even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to betray us, Fujisaki can’t cross the borderline. So as long as we keep an eye on her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> should we keep an eye on her?” The boy snapped, his furious gaze now on her. “Why are we rescuing someone who would rather trap her brother in with an evil sorcerer than save him? Why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying so hard to rescue </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is he blind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t trapped here. We didn’t see her last time, and Kazuma-san didn’t mention her in his story. She looks better-fed than him and everything! She’s so obviously on Fujisaki’s side, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we trying to help her?” He splayed out his hands in frustration. “She doesn’t even want to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting dangerously loud. Hiyori glanced at the rest of the people in the room. While Bishamon did shoot them a warning look, Yato was still absorbed in a whispered conversation that seemed to be becoming more complicated by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s his sister.” She muttered in reply. “Even if she’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisters don’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori stared at him. He was chewing on his lip, his cheeks crimson. She opened her mouth to offer him something, maybe sympathy, but he spoke over whatever she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like me. He lets people treat him like shit and keeps going after them like a kicked puppy. I mean, no wonder Kazuma never felt like rescuing him. He’s…” He made a choked sound in his throat. “He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette reached out to touch his shoulder. “Yukine, it’s not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He batted her hand off. “I’m done with this. Hold the door for me, Hiyori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She stared wide-eyed at him as he stepped away from the door. She stumbled, its weight falling on her back. “Yukine, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her, striding towards Yato with a determined air, his head held high. She felt a twinge of foreboding in her chest. He stopped right behind him, the other boy barely noticing his arrival until he declared it in a loud, obnoxious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has it been, Bishamon-san?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato flinched violently, cut off mid-whisper. He shot him an irked look. “What-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon shifted, her fingers still drumming a rhythm on her wrist. “Seven minutes. Your time is up, Yato-san. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy widened his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m just explaining how you’re related to Kazuma. She needs to know why you’re helping me. She’s not going to magically understand that you’re on my side-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Yukine interrupted nastily. “Does the fact that we’re not killing you right now help, or is that not enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that supposed to be enough? I’m convincing her to abandon our father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father has abused you for years! It shouldn’t be so hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so simple-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s locked you in a tower for half a decade, you dense fuck! He’s an evil sorcerer who uses you as a source of magic! How can you not see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I see!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato pushed himself up onto wobbly feet, his blue eyes afire. “How stupid do you think I am? Every time he drains my strength, my heart feels a little bit weaker. I mean, hell, he didn’t blink when he tried to kill my only friend. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s evil, I’ve known it all along, but...” He looked away. “But even so, he’s our father. We’re a family. We’re tied together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you call this a family.” Yukine spat. “Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t be dense enough to think that. This is bullshit, that’s what it is. Real family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> family cares about everyone equally. There’s no strength-draining, friend-killing bullshit, there’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I-I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a real sister, not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The edge of Yato’s lip quirked up. “Aw, no, Hiyori, you’re not going to think of me as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I come along, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine blinked. His eyes slowly widened until she could see the whites all around. “Was that… did you just...? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon bristled, exasperated. “We don’t have time for this.” She pressed the bridge of her nose. “Make a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decision</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yato-san, and let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed boy grimaced, plopping down beside his sister’s cupboard again. He winced, holding his temple. “Hiiro, I can’t make them wait any longer. Please, you have to trust me, they’re friends, they’ll keep us safe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cupboard thumped as if the girl had kicked its side from within. A panicked, chastising voice muffled by wood filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Safe? Safe? What about Father, then?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The girl cried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you dare betray him, I won’t cover for you this time! We’re a family, Yato, you can’t just leave us! You can’t be so selfish!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori had always been watching Yukine from the corner of her eye, and so she wasn’t surprised when he surged forth, shoved Yato out of the way and aimed a sharp kick at the side of the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you, you half-baked piece of shit?!” He shouted, kicking the cupboard again. “Don’t you care about your brother even a little bit? You want him to stay with a sorcerer who </span>
  <em>
    <span>drains his strength?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Are you even</span>
  <em>
    <span> human?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue-eyed boy pushed himself up. “Oi, Yukine, cut that out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond whirled to him, then, amber eyes bright. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave her behind, Yato!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Yato cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, at this point, I think I should.” He replied soberly. “I...I just don’t want her to be blamed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Bishamon stomped towards him, her tread heavy and eyes in slits. She looked ready to slap him. “Yato-san, we’re not playing a game here. We’re doing you a favour. Stop dithering and</span>
  <em>
    <span> get up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Yato raked a hand through his hair and flinched. “Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if awoken by those words, the girl in the cupboard began a piercing screech. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll tell Father! Yaboku, I’ll tell Father! I’ll tell him, and he’ll punish you! He’ll punish you like Sakura-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine took Yato’s hand, pulling him along. “We’re taking you somewhere he can never find you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller boy gave him a doubtful look. “You mean, past the borderline. Are you sure that works?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond grinned. “It’s the best borderline in the world. You’re lucky he’s been exiled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s sapphire eyes flitted from Yukine to Hiyori and back. A crooked smile curled his lips. “I guess I’m going to have to trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t go! I’ll cover for you! I won’t tell Father- Yaboku!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s that, then.” Bishamon announced, loping over to hold the door for Hiyori. “Give him a talisman and let’s get out of this dump.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, yes, a new timely update :)</p><p>Review and comment please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yato couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen an open sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, it goes on forever!” Yato found himself running ahead of them, standing in the middle of the meadow to gaze up at the blue abyss. He then bounced back to Hiyori, grabbing her arm. “It’s going to rain, look!” He pointed up at a cluster of puffy clouds, a dreamy smile tugging at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern festival would look so lovely in this endless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Yato-san.” Bishamon clicked her fingers in front of his face. “You do realise this is a top-secret, dangerous mission to us, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many thanks for the service, Bishamon-san!” He grinned, folding his hands behind his back and quickening his steps to match her long strides. “I’ll make it up to you. Have you heard of my super-powerful heart? It has healing powers, there are bounty hunters looking all over the world for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman blew out a breath. “That isn’t what I meant. Keep it down and keep walking, that’s all I need from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” A weak breeze caught his face, smelling like damp moss, and he couldn’t help but beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nature, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> in nature, like a hermit. He could set up home somewhere remote and spend all day sniffing wildflowers, moss and wet tree bark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He felt an arm loop through his, and Hiyori appeared at his side. “Your head-wound isn’t bothering you anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Yato waved a hand dismissively. “It’s been, what, fifteen minutes since you hit me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you I have a super-powerful heart. How can it be super-powerful if it takes more than fifteen minutes to heal me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the look on the brunette’s face then, her roseate eyes round and disbelieving. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” The black-haired boy sauntered on, his smirk smug. “All I need to do is chant a little verse, and poof, everyone’s fine, all healed, I’ve fixed the world. I’ll put apothecaries out of business, mark my words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you can do?” Yukine trailed at his other elbow, unimpressed. “Healing? That’s it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato coloured, deeply offended. “Instantly! I can heal people instantly! And reverse aging, to an extent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh. I bet Fujisaki uses your magic better than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth dropped open in shock. “He uses it to hide doors and attempt murder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The blond smirked. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato struggled to find a response to that. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t wanted to learn. Father had just been so stingy, all he’d taught him were ways to keep himself safe. He hadn’t really needed anything else, with the kind of life they’d led.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hiyori squeezing his shoulder in sympathy. “Aw, it’s okay. Once we’re in Takamagahara, we’ll visit the library and get you a bunch of spells to try out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly snapped at her to assert the usefulness of his healing skills, but her eyes were so earnest that he found himself smiling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun!” He declared, because it did sound like fun. Anything with Hiyori sounded like fun, after how she’d spoken to him on the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d called him a friend. Not even Kazuma called him that, outside his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three, what’re you doing dragging your feet? Come on!” Bishamon called from near the bush that led into the mysterious outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he neared it, Yato felt the talisman necklace around his neck grow warm. The shields Father had set up around the tower were resisting his presence so far into the meadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were old shields. Father didn’t have the materials to refresh them anymore, he’d grown too poor over the years, but even so, Yato was glad they’d thought of the talismans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right on through, come on.” Bishamon urged. Yukine went forth first, stepping unhesitantly through the leaves of the bushes and popping out of existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he left behind was a dim purple glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt a prick of unease, glancing back at the tower. His home for so many years, standing tall and proud in its lush meadow. He’d watched that shrubbery grow, and those twisting rose bushes at the tower’s base. He could see his bedroom window, the sill he used to hang upside down out of as he waited for Nora to return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the briefest moment, he balked at the idea of leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a hand touched his, lacing fingers and holding tight. Hiyori gave him a quick smile before she yanked him into a sprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was reminded of the stairs outside his bedroom, and what he’d told her before he’d dragged her down them that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t fall if you don’t look down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d crunched into the bushes before he knew it, and the glow swallowed his sight. He sank into nothing, and the talisman scalded his skin as if punishing him for betraying the father that had raised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand, locking onto it as if it was his only link to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was tumbling onto muddy grass, the talisman colder than ice against his collar. Hiyori’s hand slipped from his, and he opened his eyes to a sky marred by a canopy of leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, opening his mouth to make a profound statement, but came up with nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Psst! Yukki! Hiyorin! Bisha! Psssst!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato pushed himself up, spying a bobbing pink head cowering in the midst of a dense crop of bushes. She spotted him at the same time, dark eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kofuku-san, did you face any difficulties? Did you see anything?” Bishamon’s regal form emerged from the bush, her cape swirling under long honeyed hair as she walked over to kneel by the pink-haired woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, come on.” Hiyori hissed in his ear. She crawled past him on her hands and knees, doing her bit to stay hidden in the shrubbery. He looked to his right to see Yukine doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. His father wouldn’t be returning for hours now, but... “Okay.” He followed suit. The grass and twigs scratched at his palms like nothing had in forever. He cherished every scrape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, there was nothing special, Bishaaa.” The pink-haired stranger claimed, waving a hand in Bishamon’s face. “Yato</span>
  <em>
    <span>-chaaan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ve been dying to see you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, thank you.” He replied, startled as she scrabbled towards him with her sparkling, inquisitive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku giggled, grabbing Yato’s face with dainty but surprisingly strong hands. “Wow, you have pretty eyes! So blue~” She nearly poked one out with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Yato jerked his head away, but she surged forward again, her lips a breath away from her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Hiyorin was soooo </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> to save you, she set up an extra mattress in her room~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Hiyori turned a peculiar shade of green. “Kofuku-</span>
  <em>
    <span>san.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku’s voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. “Oh, oh, you know she even tied her hair differently today? She spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of the mirror-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Kofuku-san.” Hiyori’s head was now in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato grinned. He’d read such banter in his storybooks, Kofuku was using him as an excuse to relish in Hiyori’s embarrassment. And it seemed to be working, the brunette was turning an adorable shade of beet-red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Hiyori.” He edged closer to her, glad to participate in her torture. “Really, I’m flattered, I didn’t know I made such an impression on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh!” Kofuku tittered, clapping her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Yato!” Hiyori glowered at him, red-faced. “You know what? You can sleep in the attic with Yukine instead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, mind asking me first?” Yukine drawled, unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, their banter was cut short when Bishamon cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde wore  a mask of pure annoyance. “Shall we continue this discussion after we’ve reached home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Hiyori seized on her words, jumping up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Bishamon-san. We have several yards of sneaking to do before we get to the castle walls, let’s go!” She began trudging through the bushes before they could react, her eyes set determinedly in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato sprung to his feet to follow her. His face was as warm as the time he’d drunk a pitcher of his father’s wine, and he couldn’t help the spring in his step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine, beside him, smirked at him. “Could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop bouncing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I?” He grinned, throwing out his hands. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous.” He shook his head, but Yato could tell the kid was pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, Kofuku was hanging by Bishamon, tinkering with one of her talisman necklaces. The pink-haired woman looked up at the blonde, pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bisha…” She began. “You know, something weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen today. I thought I saw Kazu behind that tree a couple minutes after you went into that bush, but maybe it was my imagination because when I tried to surprise him, he wasn’t there anymore…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoa it's been one month since I started writing this story! Nice job, me!</p><p>Review and comment please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ooh, what’s this? Your home has a signboard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato was teaching Hiyori to truly appreciate her neighbourhood. He found </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> fascinating, from flower-boxes to lampposts to the rows of tightly packed houses that made up their kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they’d walked through an alley, he’d even become besotted with a stray cat, cooing at it until it’d emerged from its trashcan to wind around his ankles. He’d scooped it up immediately and tucked it into his ratty scarf, a decision that had left him with three long scratches on the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon had no patience for this sort of thing. After a few attempts to get him to walk faster, she’d largely left them behind to come at their own pace. The two older women were probably inside by now, trusting Hiyori and Yukine to know their way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, Hiyori was glad for the arrangement, and she knew Yukine was too. Though he wasn’t usually the type to loaf around, Yato’s energy was too infectious to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, the black-haired boy in question was squinting up at the signboard that hung above Daikoku’s pub, rocking on his heels contemplatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Snuggly Duckling?” He read. “Do you have ducklings? I love ducklings! One time, Father brought duck eggs home, and I stole one so I could keep it safe until it hatched!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine snickered. “Aw man, you’re going to be so disappointed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disappointed?” Yato huffed, flicking his hair out of his eyes. “This place is magnificent! I bet this building cost you all the money you got from that crown-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori clapped a hand over his mouth, alarmed. “Shh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked, taken aback. The brunette looked around for anyone in their vicinity who could’ve heard, but luckily for them it was the middle of the evening in the sleepiest part of Takamagahara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw him a dirty look, withdrawing her hand. “Don’t be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yato. And don’t mention our loot to anyone, you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, but be careful.” The girl combed through her mussed fringe, looking away. “I already told you, we aren’t… lawful people. If you let the wrong thing slip, if word gets to the horsemen… we could be arrested, put in the stocks, executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked stricken, his blue eyes wide and horrified. “Sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch, cut it out, Hiyori. You’re killing the mood.” Yukine interjected, hands in his pockets as he plodded onto the creaky wooden front step of Daikoku’s pub. He threw a sympathetic look at the taller boy. “Chill. Hiyori has a stick up her butt, don’t take her too seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori gasped. “Yukine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true. You whine about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> these days. You know how annoying it is to sneak around you for a mission?” He rolled his eyes, pushing the door open. “Anyway, Yato, welcome to the Snuggly Duckling. You’re going to hate it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato glanced between Yukine and Hiyori, as if deciding whether to involve himself in the tension between the two. Finally, he edged towards the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see the ducklings?” He offered, a sheepish look on his face. Hiyori sighed, shaking her head resignedly, but her lips curled up into a smile anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure he knew he wasn’t going to find any ducklings inside Daikoku’s old pub, but even so, she didn’t know how much of a culture shock it was going to be. Despite its prison-like qualities, Yato had essentially grown up in a dream, a pristine isolated tower with everything he ever needed within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori and her family lived in a place so removed from any idea of a dream that it was ridiculous. There was a good reason why Yukine wanted to leave so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She skipped up onto the squat porch, following him inside, preparing to bump into him as he froze in horror. She was ready for it, expecting it even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting was to hear a delighted squeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, is this a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tavern?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori and Yukine stared blankly at the black-haired boy as he stumbled past the few patrons at the tables, speeding single-mindedly towards the bar where Daikoku was cleaning a filthy glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato slammed the bar with one hand, getting everyone’s attention. His eyes were frenzied with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, please!” He cried at the well-built bartender, who gave him a startled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who…?” Daikoku’s eyes flicked up to see the two red-faced companions in his wake. “Oh. You’re the Yato kid. You’re expected to pay too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “No problem!” The youth dug into his pocket, coming up with a single brass coin. “I’m not allowed to tell you where this came from!” He announced over his shoulder, winking at Hiyori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku took the coin, inspecting it for a moment before placing it politely back in his hand. “You’ll need plenty more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More? Huh.” Yato screwed up his nose, thinking. “Hmm. How about a deal? You look like you might want to look a few years younger-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it. No alcohol for you.” Yukine caught him by the back of his shirt, dragging him to the back of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But why? I’ve always wanted to order beer in a tavern!” He whined, struggling. “It’s what they do in stories!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is what you’re like sober, I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to deal with you drunk.” The kid shoved him into the mouldy cramped stairs that led up to the pub’s second-floor living space. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Climb.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on!” Yato whirled around to appeal to Hiyori. “It’s my first time in a city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette put her hands on her hips. “Yukine’s absolutely right. No alcohol for you, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair!” The black-haired boy pouted, climbing up the stairs in a huff. “I’ll earn that money fair and square, you’ll see, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get that beer. You can’t stop me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not from Daikoku-san, you won’t.” Yukine muttered under his breath. Hiyori chuckled, before remembering she was supposed to be angry with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, I can’t believe how many people fit into this tiny house! That’s so awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...it was so easy to be distracted from thoughts like that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, reaching out to ruffle the kid’s abundant blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s make sure he doesn’t burn down anything that belongs to Bishamon-san or Daikoku-san.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I post this early, my schedules are so warped :D but who cares about schedules in the grand scheme of things :D</p><p>Review and comment please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s like I’m in a fairytale!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori exchanged glances with Yukine. She could guess exactly what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato could barely stand up straight in the tiny attic. Combined with his boundless jittery movement, the room felt full to bursting. To preserve their sanity, the other two stayed close to the trapdoor, trying to breathe in fresh non-dusty air from the floor below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this where I’m going to stay?” Yato scurried to the round window in the wall, looking over into the street. His fingers touched the windowpane and came back covered in grime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori laced her fingers together. “Sure, if you want. I figured you’d want to sleep somewhere more...” She searched for a word that wouldn’t offend Yukine. “Umm...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond sniffed. “More made for human beings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yato blinked curious blue eyes at them. “But Yukine sleeps here, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not by choice.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette rushed to explain. “When Yukine moved in, we didn’t have room for another person, so he shared my room. But turns out he’s afraid of the dark, so he keeps a candle on all night. I can’t sleep with the light on, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she got Daikoku-san to move my stuff up here while I was out on a mission.” Yukine finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you when you got back!” Hiyori exclaimed. “You were making such a fuss, and I hadn’t slept in </span>
  <em>
    <span>days-</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve told me before you moved my stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have, because you would've said no! You don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>realise</span>
  </em>
  <span> how stubborn you are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why’d you let me stay in your room at all, then? Why’d you take me in? Why didn’t you turn me away in the first place, if you didn’t have room for me?” The boy snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out a loud, pained groan. “Yukine, you are such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato interrupted their spat by plopping between them. He swung his legs out of the trapdoor, leaning casually back on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition for you.” He grinned crookedly at Yukine. “Are you interested?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine gave him a suspicious look, hiding his wrath-flushed cheeks behind his knees. “Is it going to be something stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be something you desire terribly, for a price.” The black-haired boy winked. “This attic has a lot of potential. I’ll clean it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond stared at him for a solid minute, before he burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Yato gestured expressively at the walls. “Give me an hour, you’ll see. Hiyori will beg you to switch places when I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One hour?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine choked on his laughter, slapping a hand against his forehead. “How much of a ditz are you? No wonder Fujisaki didn’t let you into the real world-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were interrupted by an ear-splitting wail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them flinched, staring at each other with wide eyes as a dozen plates smashed onto the ground at once in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Hiyori swung herself onto the ladder. She felt the weight of the other two above her as they climbed swiftly down into Bishamon’s bedroom. Hiyori’s feet touched the floor running, turning the corner into the dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku was sobbing, hanging onto Bishamon, who looked, for once, like a wisp of air would knock her down. Behind both of them, only just coming up the stairs, was Daikoku-san, holding a bundle of white cloth in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in the wide berth they gave him, in the horror in their eyes, in the dark aura around the bundle, grey as a corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat, and her first thought was of the boys peeking out from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back.” She commanded, blocking out the doorway with her elbows. “Go back, both of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Yato began, but she was firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go </span>
  <em>
    <span>back! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Stay out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku made his way to the dining table, his face sober. Kofuku rushed to his aid, clearing away plates and salt-shakers so that her husband could place his bundle gently on the tabletop. Bishamon hung back, her hands over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how? Where was he? W-</span>
  <em>
    <span>why-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tavern-owner stepped away from the body, examining his hands for telltale signs of blight. “The horsemen found him in the woods, about a mile away from where you’d gone. He’d been in this state for a few hours, it seems. They were going to burn him, but Maximus owes me a favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku let out another wail, burying her face in her hands. “Horrible, this is so horrible! What was he doing there, he said he wasn’t going to come-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was keeping us safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon’s voice had been reduced to a murmur. She walked like a ghost unbound to the ground, her pale hand reaching for the blanket that covered the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku slapped it away, merciless. “Don’t unwrap him. We can’t risk an Ayakashi infestation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” The blonde shrieked, seizing the larger man by the collar. “You’re worried about an </span>
  <em>
    <span>infestation?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You bastard!” She punched his cheek hard enough to knock his head to the side. “How...how could you...how could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>say that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand drew back again, ready to deliver another strike, but Kofuku clung onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” She wept. “Stop it, Bisha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how could he…” The woman released him, crumpling to her knees. Her head was bowed, her long golden hair a curtain obscuring her face. “We should never have gone. We should never have left him behind. If...if we’d listened to him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, who is it?” Yato’s breath on her ear made her jump. She whirled around immediately, shoving him back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, go back upstairs. I mean it. She’s going to blame you for this, go to the attic and stay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” His blue eyes widened, the blood draining from his face. “Blame </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault, you understand? This has nothing to do with you. Go upstairs, I’ll explain later-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine, still peering from the doorway, let out a strangled gasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He rushed out immediately, crashing past the shoes and things they’d scattered on the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kazuma-san!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuma…?” Yato paled further. “That...that was…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Hiyori’s nose tingled. She bit in her bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> just go upstairs, Yato-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surged forward immediately, Hiyori had to move quickly to keep blocking his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me through, Hiyori!” He hissed, attempting to push past her. She stayed stiff, hooking her arms to the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make things worse.” She gritted her teeth. “I know Bishamon-san. We left him behind to rescue you, so she’s going to blame you for his death. That’s how she is! So go back upstairs and let us grieve, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grieve?!” He gripped her arm, trying to shove through it. “You don’t get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> the aura. He’s been corrupted by the Ayakashi, he’s dead. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? Now go </span>
  <em>
    <span>away!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tears stung her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. “You knew him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He is not your family, he’s ours, and we want our privacy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes hardened, then, and he stepped away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by a sharp pain in the stomach. Her eyes flew open just as he caught her arm, his feet sweeping hers out from under her. She slipped off-balance, thudding heavily to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato was out like a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled upright, barely sparing a second to wince as she rushed to the kitchen. Her family, her tiny family was gathered there, shocked gazes turned to the blue-eyed boy who fell at Kazuma-san’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Bishamon cried out, enraged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine swiftly stood between her and Yato, arms raised. “No, Bishamon-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you lay a finger on him!” The blonde shrieked. “Don’t you put your black magic on him. Kazuma wanted nothing to do with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s fingers were long, delicate, moving deftly as they undid the folds keeping the infected corpse wrapped in his cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku-san sprung to action with a bellow. “You’ll be blighted, you idiot. He’s been corrupted by Ayakashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand had barely brushed Yato's arm when the boy turned to him, undaunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill them when I’m done.” He whispered icily. The tavern-owner faltered, drawing his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you’ll do anything!” Bishamon cried, slamming the table with a hand. “The last thing he told me was to stay away from</span>
  <em>
    <span> you-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But even her voice shook when the cloth fell away, revealing Kazuma’s purpled face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kazuma…” The blonde woman fell to her knees, her eyes transfixed on the discoloured thing that had once been her lover. “Why...why…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purpling travelled up from the stained body onto Yato’s fingertips, spreading swiftly across his hands as he bowed his head over it, studying it as he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori approached him hesitantly, ensuring she stayed a safe distance away. “Yato… Yato, he’s dead. You can’t heal him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father…” Yato whispered to himself. She felt a lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She said, her tone gentle. “It’s not your fault-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her with his big blue eyes. “You know, Father underestimated me too. He kept me locked away because he thought I can’t handle the real world. He thinks I’m stupid, ridiculous, incompetent, just like you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words jarred her, they were far too casual for the setting, too amused. But when his lips parted in a grin, she nearly squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he never…” His eyes were sharp, smile poisonous. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> underestimated my healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ripped the cloth from Kazuma’s throat, revealing a puckering sore that oozed black tar. The entry point of the Ayakashi, it looked like the spirits had torn his throat out. Yato placed his hands on the wound, tar squelching, and closed his eyes, singing a spell under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mutedly, she heard Yukine retch, hurry to the kitchen sink and empty his guts out into it. A strange smell came from the body, the putrid reek of decomposition in the sun. She felt the urge to do as Yukine had, to calm her swirling stomach, but she swallowed her nausea, watching as corruption spread across Yato’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It crawled up his hands, appearing at the base of his neck, his chin, his lips, his eyes. It was only when it reached his eyes that she noticed he was stealing it from Kazuma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ayakashi appeared then, billowing out of the wound at the body’s neck. A wolf, a single spirit the colour of a fresh bruise, with lamplike eyes and a hungry grin that bared its teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon worked fast, scooping up one of the carved daggers in the living room drawers and nailing it between the eyes. It dissipated before it gained form, and the knife smacked harmlessly onto Kazuma’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled by the blow, the corpse sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori screamed. Everyone in the kitchen screamed, even Yukine when he returned from the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma wore a death mask, his skin pale and clammy. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish’s until he spluttered a single intelligible word. “Veena…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon burst into tears. “Kazuma!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kazuma.” Yato, still on his knees, was smiling an ironic smile, sweat beading on his brow. He was dark as Kazuma had been before, but there was no aura, no greyness of death. “How many times do you owe me now, are you keeping track?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled back into his head before the bewildered brunet could think to respond, and the boy crumpled to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori went to scoop him up, ready to brave the blight, but there was no need. When her fingers touched his purpled skin, nothing came off. The blight clung to him, nothing left to sting her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kazuma's back!</p><p>I noticed I'm giving most of Eugene's moments from Tangled to Kazuma instead of Hiyori. Kazuma comes back to life, Kazuma says the "Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair" equivalent... do I secretly ship them or something XD (no, no I don't, but maybe...)</p><p>Review and comment, please &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yato-chan?”</p><p>The smell of cherry blossoms hung in the air.</p><p>The child smiled, bunching her silken robe in his small fists and sniffing deeply. The woman he was laying against tittered.</p><p>“Yato-chan, stop that!” Gentle hands lifted him and sat him up on her lap. “You don’t want to miss the lanterns, do you?”</p><p>At that, his eyes snapped open. “The lanterns!” He scrambled urgently off her, reaching for the too-high windowsill. “I want to see! I want to see!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, don’t climb up there. You could fall.” She scooped him up, wrapping her hands loosely around him. “You can see them from here. Be patient.”</p><p>They were sitting cross-legged in front of the window, in Sakura’s room, the topmost room of the tower. Father and Hiiro were nowhere to be seen (though Hiiro had <em> promised </em> him she’d think about coming!).</p><p>Sakura’s smooth black hair tickled his ear. He stared at the curling lock, the tiny pearls that had been braided into it.</p><p>“There they go! Look!”</p><p>Yaboku turned his gaze back to the indigo sky, squinted to see a faint dot of glowing yellow floating up like a sluggish shooting star.</p><p>“Oh, aren’t they lovely? Like fireflies!”</p><p>He could hear the yearning in her voice, and felt an ache in his chest.</p><p>“Sakura?” He asked quietly, as more lanterns rose above the trees.</p><p>“Yes, Yato-chan?”</p><p>He snuggled closer to her, clutching the pearl in her hair. “Why doesn’t Hiiro want to see the lanterns?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Her grip on him tightened ever so slightly. A few minutes passed as she gently stroked his hair.</p><p>He pouted, tugging at the pearl. <em>“Sakura."</em></p><p>“Ouch!” She batted his hand away, scowling. “Don’t pull my hair, Yato-chan!”</p><p>“But <em> Sakura, </em> why doesn’t Hiiro <em> -” </em></p><p>“Oh, don’t think too much of it.” She mumbled. “Maybe she doesn’t think it’s as pretty as we do.”</p><p>“But...it only happens once a year.” He swallowed, staring up at the golden lights in the sky. “And they don’t even care that they miss it.”</p><p>There was a hollow pause. Sakura’s arms snaked around him, pulling him into a hug. “You’re a good kid, Yato-chan.”</p><p>They sat still for a moment, eyes trained on the bejeweled sky, before she sighed and shifted to reach for something behind her. He glanced back to see her fiddling with a page of paper. </p><p>He grinned, distracted instantly from the lights. “What’re you making this time? A lantern?” He asked hopefully. “We can fly it up if we hurry!”</p><p>“Not a lantern. You know we’re not allowed to.” She said shortly, folding the page in half. “I’m making something for you.”</p><p>“For <em> me?” </em> He jumped up excitedly. “What is it? Are you going to make one for Hiiro next?”</p><p>“No.” Her jaw was set, her brows drawn down. “This is just for you.”</p><p>“Oh.” He frowned thoughtfully. “But I don’t mind if you make it for Hiiro too-”</p><p>“She won’t get one.”</p><p>Her words were stern, there was an edge to them that wasn’t aimed at him. Still, he fell into silence, plopping down to watch her precise hands fold and rip fluidly. When she finished, she presented it to him with a little smile, letting him eye it before she plopped it on his head.</p><p>“This is yours. It’ll always be yours, no matter where you are.” Her large brown eyes bored into him. “But hide it under your bed. Don’t let Father see. Or Hiiro, either.”</p><p>He plucked the paper crown off his head to stare at it, puzzled.</p><p>“But it’ll get crushed under my bed...” He glanced up at her annoyed expression and cringed. “Okay, okay, I’ll hide it.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiled, ruffling his hair. Her gaze was trained back at the sky, where lights floated lazily up into oblivion. They were fading out, drifting apart until they were too tiny to pick apart from the stars.</p><p>“I’ll make you a lantern next year, Yato-chan. Let’s see how that old man stops us.”</p><hr/><p>The air stank of vomit.</p><p>It was a drastic change from his pleasant, fragrant dream. <em> Five more minutes, just five more minutes, </em> he wrinkled his nose, grabbing at the slightest wisp of a memory, but it was too late.</p><p>He was awake, and it stank.</p><p>He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Blood and vomit, it could only mean Father was conducting one of his gory experiments, which, in turn, meant Yato would have to spend the good part of an afternoon cleaning up after him-</p><p>His pillow was tough as a board.</p><p>Yato’s eyes flew open in shock. This was not his bed. The mattress was lumpy, the air stagnant, not a hint of breeze from his window.</p><p>There was a door on the other side of the room, near invisible in the darkness but for a sliver of light at its base. If he focussed, he could hear muffled voices speaking on the other side, strangers’ voices, neither Nora’s nor Father’s.</p><p>“The plain fact is, Mayu, he has no identification.” A man’s voice enunciated, excessively polite. “So, we would <em> really </em> appreciate it if you kept this visit between us.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. Tenjin-sama isn’t interested in having you lot reported.” A lady responded snidely. </p><p>“I owe him for this, thank you so much. Here, he’ll show you to the room.”</p><p>“Oh, hi- wait, where’re <em> you </em> going? You’re not going to stay?”</p><p>The man huffed. “...No. I don’t- no. I have somewhere else to be-”</p><p>“Okay, no problem. I’ll give the kid my diagnosis. Come on, kiddo.”</p><p>“...yeah.” A third, tired voice chimed. “This way, Mayu-san.”</p><p>He heard the thud of a bag hitting a wooden floor, the squeaking of a distant hinge. Their footsteps resounded closer and closer until they stopped right behind the door.</p><p>Yato’s breath seized. He didn’t know what to do, it was too dark to find anything to fight with. His head throbbed, his body felt too weak. He wouldn’t win this fight, but he couldn’t… he couldn’t succumb to them, could he?</p><p>He sifted through his disoriented thoughts, looking for any sort of explanation for his situation. What had he been <em> doing </em> before he fell asleep?</p><p>The doorknob turned. The door creaked slowly open, spilling yellow light into the room.</p><p>“Psst, Hiyori?”</p><p>
  <em> Hiyori. </em>
</p><p>Yato shivered as he remembered. <em> Hiyori, Yukine, Kazuma. </em> He was outside, he’d left the tower. He was in their house, in the kingdom, a borderline between him and his father, he was <em> free </em>.</p><p>“Oi, Hiyori, are you awake?” A teenager stood at the door, lamp in hand lighting his golden hair like a halo. His amber eyes glowed as he squinted into the dark room. </p><p><em> Yukine </em>, Yato recalled happily. He was so glad he hadn’t tried to attack them again.</p><p>He’d nearly opened his mouth to greet them when the lump of clothes by his side shuddered to life, startling him. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Yeah!” It said, its blankets falling away. It was Hiyori, hoarse with sleep, sitting on a stool by his bedside with her head resting in her folded arms. “Mayu-san? Is it Mayu-san?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Yukine replied, fidgeting with the lamp. “Come in, Mayu-san.”</p><p>Hiyori sat up straight with a jerk, making a series of flustered noises as she adjusted her hair, which was a rat’s nest. Her eyes were bloodshot, ringed with dark circles, her hands visibly shivering.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, Mayu-san! We’re sorry to trouble you!” The girl babbled, her voice a shadow of its usual lilt. “What happened is, he, uh… you see, there was this <em> Ayakashi </em>, and Yato...Yato, he…”</p><p>“Kazuma told me.” A woman entered the room, slipping past Yukine. She wore scarlet robes, her hair done up in a glossy bun. “He told me this was an unnatural ablution. You say he won’t wake up?”</p><p>Yato opened his mouth again, alarmed, before Hiyori’s shuddering hand shot towards him, sweeping off the overlong hair at his neck to press firmly against his jugular vein.</p><p>He went rigid, baffled. She was taking his pulse, unconsciously, without even looking at him.</p><p>“He won’t.” Hiyori confirmed to the woman, her voice thick. “It’s been a whole day now, and...” To Yato’s horror, he could see tear-tracks gleaming on her cheeks in the lamplight. “H-he’s in a lot of pain. He spent an hour choking up blood, he only <em> just </em> stopped. The b-blight disappeared quickly, but then he got feverish and he kept...he kept going <em> awfully </em> still, like his breathing, he wasn’t <em> breathing...” </em></p><p>Mayu strode to the girl, her expression compassionate. “It’s okay, Hiyori. Kazuma said he’s a powerful sorcerer, they put their bodies through a lot of stress. It’s rarely fatal. Is he stable now?” The woman smelled of jasmines, a stark contrast to the rest of the room.</p><p>At that, Hiyori’s round, mirror-like eyes drifted to his face. “Yeah. Yeah, for the past hour, he’s looked-” Her eyes locked onto his open gaze, and her words died on her lips. She turned sheet-white.</p><p>Under her stare, he found himself absolutely speechless. He decided his best course of action would be his go-to: a friendly grin. “Hi?”</p><p>“Y-Yato?” She mouthed, as if uncertain.</p><p>His smile wobbled. “The one and only?”</p><p>In answer, she leapt forward. He yelped, scrambling to get out of the way before her arms wrapped around him, squeezing him to pulp.</p><p>“Yato! You’re awake, you’re <em> awake!” </em>She shrieked, crushing him hard enough to drive his breath from his body. “You scared me, you scared me so badly, I thought- I thought-!”</p><p>“Sorry!” He gasped. “I didn’t mean to make you think anything!”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She demanded, clutching his upper arms and pressing him to the bed. “Are you okay? Can you breathe? Are you hurting? Yato, <em> speak </em> to me!”</p><p>“I don’t know!” He choked out in a panic. “I-I mean, I’m fine! I’m okay!”</p><p><em> “Don’t lie to me! </em>Don’t hide anything, everything’s important! This-” She gestured to her side. “This is Mayu-san, she’s a healer, she knows what to do, so tell us how you feel!”</p><p>Yato glanced warily at Mayu, who was studying him with piercing green eyes. She tilted her head to the side, her gaze judgemental.</p><p>“U-uh…” He gulped. “I <em> am </em> a bit hungry.”</p><p>Hiyori blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“And thirsty.” He sat up, despite her iron grip, drawing his knees to his chest. “Also, I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>The brunette frowned, placing a palm on his forehead to test his temperature. He fidgeted uncomfortably. </p><p>“I don’t really know what you want from me, Hiyori. I’m fine, I promise.”</p><p>“B-but how? How can you-?”</p><p>“Yato-san.” Mayu cut in, gripping the bridge of her nose. “You owe them an explanation.”</p><p>“I guess I do.” Yato scratched the back of his ear, sheepish. “The fact is, uh, this is normal. It happens everytime I use too much magic. Sorry I scared you.”</p><p>“What kind of shit explanation is that?” Yukine muttered. The blond boy was hiding his eyes under his fringe, gripping his lamp tight enough to turn his knuckles white.</p><p>Yato studied him, eyes flicking from Hiyori to the kid and back. “Well, I used too much strength at once, so my body broke down. No big deal.” He sighed. “Father says my heart is too powerful for my body to withstand it, so I should only use little bits at a time.”</p><p>“T-that sounds horrible.” Hiyori breathed, her eyes boring into him. He flinched under her gaze.</p><p>“It’s fine. I work with what I have.”  Yato shrugged. “Anyway, my point is, no harm done. I’m okay, see? All healed up.” He smiled at the brunette. “Sorry for making a mess, though. I’ll get your room smelling like roses in no time, I promise.”</p><p>“Hiyori does have a point, Yato-san.” Mayu’s deep, sardonic voice drawled. “Your heart should not be treating your body this severely, it isn’t natural.”</p><p>He looked at her doubtfully. “But that’s how it’s always been. I’m healthy.” His lips quirked up. “My heart <em> is </em> special, you know. Bounty hunters all over the world-”</p><p><em> “Thaaat’s </em> that.” Yukine jumped in, the light of his lamp flickering. “Thank you for coming, Mayu-san! Sorry for this enormous waste of your time!”</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes, you’re sorry. I’m the one who has to explain this to Tenjin-sama.” Mayu shot a look at the blond. “Alright, well, if you’re sure you’re okay, I can’t say any different.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’m okay, yup!” Yato swung his legs off the bed, wiggling his toes.</p><p>“I’ll tell Kazuma that, then.” The healer reached out to pat Yukine’s head as she swished out of the room. “The poor fool’s been driving himself insane-”</p><p>“Wait!” The black-haired boy yelped, driven by a sudden burst of energy.</p><p>Everyone in the room stared blankly at him.</p><p>“Don’t tell him anything.” He said sagely. “I want to surprise him.”</p><p>Mayu narrowed her eyes to slits. <em> “Surprise </em>him?”</p><p>“Yeah! I haven’t seen him in ages, I <em> have </em> to.” He smirked. “I bet he freaked out when I fainted.”</p><p>Her lip curled. “That <em> amuses </em> you?”</p><p>Hiyori hurried to interject. “Don’t worry, Mayu-san. We’ll tell Kazuma-san everything, you don’t have to bother yourself. I’m sure you’re very busy.”</p><p>Yukine sneered. “Yato’s a little...beyond your help, Mayu-san. You should leave him to us.” </p><p>Mayu sniffed scornfully. “I don’t approve of this. Kazuma banged at Tenjin-sama’s door for hours, begging for assistance. You should be more grateful, Yato-san.” She paused. “But, of course, you’re right. This is none of my business. Do as you please, I have to get back to the shrine.”</p><p>“Good luck, Mayu-san!” Yato called after her, the buzz of a successful healing hitting him all at once. He jumped up to his feet, sure his expression was a bit too earnest. “Okay, so first of all, I’m sorry for everything. Give me ten minutes and I’ll get this room better than before-”</p><p>“Yato.” Hiyori raised a palm, stopping his words. Her eyes were lowered, her lip bitten in. “Wait, please. I have something to tell you.”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment, before sitting back on the edge of the bed. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” She mumbled nervously. “Look, I’m sure you’re going to hear this a dozen times after this, especially from Kazuma-san, but...thank you.” Her cheeks turned pink. “You saved Kazuma-san’s life, even though we all tried to stop you, even though you had to endure all this pain. You’re...you’re…” She swallowed. “I want you to stay with us.”</p><p>His eyebrows rose. “Wasn’t I going to anyway? I don’t know anyone else here.”</p><p>“W-well, <em> yeah </em>, but...”</p><p>Behind them, Yukine piped up. “She’s trying to say, you never have to go back to that shit father and shit sister. You have us now.” He raised his lamp a bit as he gestured, shadows swaying on the walls. “We’ll protect you for the rest of your life.”</p><p>Yato opened his mouth, ready to protest the need for that, before Hiyori laced her fingers with his. She was wearing a strange half-smile, one that made him feel oddly warm inside.</p><p>“We’re saying, if you want, you can consider us home.”</p><p>The blue-eyed boy shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face redden. For some reason, though they’d told him these things while they were rescuing him, it had never felt as real as it did now.</p><p>He placed a hand on his chest, and froze.</p><p>“Anyway.” Hiyori continued nonchalantly, pacing casually to the door. “Before we surprise Kazuma-san, we should probably get you dressed in something that smells a little less organic, eh?”</p><p>He didn’t respond, his heart thudding as he tried to swallow his panic.</p><p>“Yato?” The brunette whispered, worried. “What-?”</p><p>He turned to her with wide blue eyes, his fingers probing his bare collarbone.</p><p>“Hiyori, where’s my scarf?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All my favourite characters in one chapter, yay!</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ah, Kazuma, how many times do you owe me now? </em>
</p><p>Kazuma sank onto the rim of the shallow fountain in the town square, resting his chin on his hands. He watched people walk about the market, minding their own business with bags of groceries or little children bouncing by their sides.</p><p>He sighed as a mother passed by him, gripping her toddlers’ hands. She was smiling, the mother, laughingly reprimanding the children as they splashed into every mossy puddle they could find.</p><p>How could she stand it, having someone to protect? Having to keep secrets, to do everything alone for their own good, even if they hated her for it?</p><p>
  <em> How many times do you owe me now? Are you keeping track? </em>
</p><p>Kazuma groaned, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Seeing him again, especially like that, hurting and covered in blight, with that stubborn smile persisting through it all…</p><p>He wished he’d given up and died when the Ayakashi wolf had bitten him. At least he wouldn’t have had to deal with this pressing ache in his chest, this <em> guilt </em>.</p><p>He owed him so much, and it just kept mounting up. He hadn’t done a goddamn thing to repay him. </p><p>He didn’t deserve him as a friend.</p><p>“What changed your mind, Kazuma?”</p><p>A high, tinkling voice at his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He glimpsed at the young girl who had plopped down beside him, surprised.</p><p>“Hello. Do I know-”</p><p>“What changed your mind?” The girl looked up at him with shockingly black eyes. “You were quiet for <em> five years </em>. I used to keep an eye on you, but you were just so good and sensible that I didn’t bother causing a fuss.”</p><p>Kazuma widened his eyes, recognising her. The little girl in the snow-white robes, with that crown in her bobbed hair... “You-!”</p><p>“It worked out for the both of us, didn’t it?” The girl spoke nonchalantly, a small, smug sneer on her red lips. “You got to live your mediocre life in peace, and I didn’t have to waste my time cleaning up a mess. I thought we could <em> trust </em> you, Kazuma.”</p><p>The brunet got to his feet, one hand on the carved dagger at his waist. “Leave us alone, cursed spirit. Shinki cannot hurt us in this city.”</p><p>Her eyes flicked to his hand, her smile unwavering. “Don’t make a scene. I have something important to tell you.”</p><p>“I have no interest in anything Fujisaki has to say-”</p><p><em> “Fujisaki </em> isn’t telling you anything. I am.”</p><p>Kazuma studied her suspiciously, setting himself down on the very edge of the fountain, one hand still on the dagger.</p><p>“You don’t need to be afraid, Kazuma. I won’t attack you.” The girl smirked. “Not until the time is right.”</p><p>The bespectacled man tensed, much to her amusement. “What do you want to tell me?”</p><p>“Oh, just a story.” The little girl stood up on the fountain’s rim, balancing on the edge. “The story of why Yaboku has my father’s heart.”</p><p>“What?” He stared at her. “You mean, metaphorically, or-”</p><p>“Literally.” She smirked. “I’m sure you know, my father had had his heart cut out by the King before he was exiled.”</p><p>“Yes, but-”</p><p>“My father was once a very powerful sorcerer.” The girl continued nonchalantly. “After his heart was cut out, the magic within it refused to be destroyed. As he was being exiled, Father sent me back to steal it from the palace so that he could reabsorb its essence.</p><p>“Unfortunately, he overestimated his physical strength. He’s lived so long that his natural body has deteriorated. The heart’s magic refused to accept him, so he decided that he needed a vessel, young and malleable, who could channel magic into his spells for him.</p><p>“He had heard, just before he’d left into his exile, about the new prince being born. The King had been anticipating it for months, they wouldn’t shut up about it. And a newborn child was about as young and malleable as you can get, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Kazuma frowned, alarmed with the direction this tale was taking. “You can’t be serious. What are you suggesting?”</p><p>“Exactly what you think.” She said sweetly. “A precious child, a dangerous child to have. Father cloaked our tower with all the magic he could channel, he raised my brother to fear everything and everyone but us. His parents have gone mad with grief, you see, we couldn’t risk him being found. Who knows what they’ll do, to see their precious child bearing an evil sorcerer’s heart?</p><p>“Yaboku is a burden you cannot bear, Kazuma. You’re way out of your depth. Give him to us, and we’ll go our merry way. You know what happens to outlaws who try their hand at the spotlight, especially with rulers as unreasonable as yours.</p><p>“It’s your choice.” The girl leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Imagine the scandal if the King finds you now, with a mutilated prince and his crown in your attic. Which of you will he execute first, I wonder?”</p><p>The shinki's purr was interrupted by a piercing cry.</p><p>
  <em> “Kazuma!” </em>
</p><p>The brunet’s head whipped to the side as Veena sprinted towards them. Letting out a giggle, the little girl hopped off the fountain, scurrying into the evening crowd.</p><p>“Where’d she go?! Where’s that little brat?” The blonde demanded, her dagger gleaming under her sleeve as her eyes scanned the crowd.</p><p>“Put your weapons away, Veena. You’ll cause a panic, we’re in the market.” Kazuma stood up, his hands in front of him.</p><p>“But that’s Fujisaki’s brat! I <em> knew </em> we should’ve incapacitated her back at the tower, but I couldn’t hurt a girl as tiny as that. <em> Stupid </em> of me, I should’ve-!”</p><p>“She’s a shinki, Veena. A bound spirit. She can’t hurt anyone inside the city’s borderlines.” The brunet shook his head. “We have more important things to worry about right now-”</p><p>“What did she say to you? Why is she here? What’s Fujisaki planning?” Veena shot out, sticking her dagger back into its sheath. Kazuma rubbed her back soothingly to calm her.</p><p>“He’s making empty threats, as we expected. He can’t do anything to us right now, I told you.”</p><p>“Slimy bastard. Next time I see his shinki, I’ll show her what we think of exiled sorcerers.” She lifted her chin arrogantly, before pausing and glancing back at him. “Wait a second. Why are you here? Didn’t Mayu show up?”</p><p>Kazuma, who had just opened his mouth to voice what he had learnt, deflated. “Uh, yes, she did. Hiyori and Yukine are with her.”</p><p><em> “Hiyori and Yukine? </em> Why aren’t you with them!? You know they haven’t slept all night-!”</p><p>“Daikoku is there too, downstairs. Look, Veena, there’s something important I think we need to consider. It’s about Yato-”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject! What are you doing, putting more responsibility on Daikoku’s shoulders?! Isn’t it enough that we live in his house? I can’t believe you’re so irresponsible!”</p><p>“But Veena-”</p><p>“This isn’t like you! Leaving two children alone with Tenjin’s healer-”</p><p><em> “Leave it alone!” </em> Kazuma yelled, interrupting her tirade. Bishamon blinked at him, flabbergasted as the brunet curled his hands into fists, hanging his head in shame. “You don’t… you <em> won’t </em> understand, Veena. I couldn’t...I can’t be in that house right now. I can’t just watch while he’s suffering because of me.”</p><p>Silently, Veena took him by the shoulders. One hand tucked under his chin, she lifted it up, forcing him to meet her eyes. “You can’t blame yourself, Kazuma. You aren’t the source of his pain, this time or the last. There’s one enemy we have, one source of evil we must eliminate.” </p><p>Her eyes were dark, flashing. A cold grimace twisted her lips.</p><p>“Fujisaki. Fujisaki has tried to kill you twice now. He is the source of Yato’s pain. And I swear to all the gods that I will kill him for it.” She stepped back, already looking away at the street that led home. “But I need you to help me, Kazuma. Help me kill him, and we can finally right our wrongs.”</p><p>That’s right. She was right.</p><p>He had always known he was the one to temper Veena, to keep her from making rash decisions. Somewhere along that path, he’d grown selfish, afraid, he’d stopped listening to her.</p><p>But he was listening now, and he knew she was right.</p><p>“Oh, Veena.” Kazuma couldn’t hold back his adoring smile. </p><p>The last time he’d backed out of a mission, it had been a stubborn, cowardly act. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.</p><p>“I won’t fail you.” He declared, pushing away any bit of shame that threatened to buckle his knees. “In fact, I think Fujisaki’s shinki just handed us the perfect cards to play.”</p><hr/><p>Hiyori hadn’t pegged Yato to be picky about the way he dressed.</p><p>“Really, Yato, won’t one of my scarves do?” The brunette stood by the black-haired boy with an armful of fabric as he dug vengefully through Kazuma’s closet. </p><p>“Nope.” Yato replied obstinately, throwing another blanket into the pile in her arms. “Yours don’t cover up enough. They’re all thin and...loopy.”</p><p>The trio were in Kazuma’s room, since Yato had figured his friend would be grateful enough at the moment to lend him clothing, at least. Yukine was leaning against the closet, arms crossed over his chest, providing the occasional sarcastic barb to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Hey, Yato.” The blond snarked, on cue. “If you want a raggy bib like the last one, we could get you a dishcloth from the bar.”</p><p>“<em> Excuse </em> me, it was a scarf, not a dishcloth!” The older boy shot back.</p><p>Hiyori raised her eyebrows, shifting to balance yet another potential scarf candidate in her bundle. “Seriously, though, don’t you think you can use one of this lot? There are a lot of towels in here, you could tear one up into the right shape.”</p><p>He threw her a sulky look. “None of them are soft enough.”</p><p>“Then why am I holding them?!”</p><p>“Because you burnt my fluffy-fluff scarf!”</p><p>Hiyori gasped, indignant, dropping the bundle onto the floor. “I <em> had </em> to, you’d puked blood on it. I did the same thing to your jacket, why is your scarf so special?”</p><p>“But you <em> burnt </em> it!” Yato got to his feet, one hand clutching the collar of his black tunic. “I could’ve washed it clean!”</p><p>“No, you couldn’t have! It was disgusting, and, I don’t know, infectious or something.”</p><p><em> “It wasn’t infectious!” </em> The blue-eyed boy protested. “It was very clean, I blow-dried it everyday-”</p><p>“It was <em>covered</em> <em>in blood!”</em> The brunette threw her hands out, furious. “You were struggling to breathe because of the <em>stink</em>, was I supposed to leave you that way? Sorry I didn’t keep your stinky stained clothes in a basket waiting for you!”</p><p>“I could’ve washed them-!”</p><p>“They were <em> covered in blood </em>, you halfwit!”</p><p>“Okay, that’s it.” Yukine inserted himself between them, hands out. “If you guys yell anymore Daikoku will come upstairs, and I’m not going to be here for that.”</p><p>Hiyori paused, suddenly aware of how hot her face was, how animated her gestures had become. She dropped her hands, mortified. Hotheadedness was <em> Yukine’s </em> thing. She was supposed to be the cool, calculated criminal, how was Yato so good at pushing her buttons?</p><p>It was a relief to see that he was in a similar state, though. His cheeks cotton-candy pink, he was gripping his collar tightly, gaze trained obstinately away from her.</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered. “I put you through a lot of trouble.”</p><p>She pursed her lips. “Likewise, I guess.” She mused. “Maybe I shouldn’t have burnt it, but in my defence, that’s what we usually do to clothes we vomit on.”</p><p><em> “Eugh.” </em> The black-haired boy shuddered. “In <em> my </em> defence, Nora and Father don’t tell me what happens to me nearly as much as you do.”</p><p>Hiyori laughed at that, and Yukine blew out a breath, relaxing his stance. “Phew, okay. Let’s put these clothes away before Kazuma-san sees them.”</p><p>“Wait, wait!” Yato interjected, a bit desperately. “We still haven’t found my replacement scarf!”</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes. “Aw, Yato, come on. We’ll get you one from the market tomorrow.”</p><p>“But…” He looked down at the hand he’d fisted his collar in. “Can I at least get a shirt with a higher neck?”</p><p><em> “Why?” </em>Hiyori frowned. She stepped over the pile of clothes she’d dropped on the floor to approach him. “What is up with you? What’re you hiding?”</p><p>“Nothing.” He flinched away from her.</p><p>“Tell me, please. I know I can be mean, but I promise I won’t judge. I’m studying to be a healer, after all.” Her mind shifted to her textbooks, to the various deformities their pages contained, the scar tissue, the burns, the lumpy welts.</p><p>Vivid blue eyes glanced up to meet hers for a moment, and she thought she <em> knew </em> what he was going to say...until he said it. </p><p>“This is why you took off my scarf, isn’t it? You looked up my shirt while I was asleep!” </p><p>Heat flooded up into her face, all the way to the tips of her ears. </p><p>“I didn’t. Why would I be asking you about it if I did?” She was glad her voice sounded reasonable.</p><p>His, however, did not. “This always happens, that’s all it is with you people! Why can’t you respect privacy?! You, Nora, <em> Father </em> most of <em> all- </em>”</p><p>She was paralysed with outrage, barely able to squeeze her words out. “What the hell? I didn’t-! I’m not a pervert!”</p><p>“Pervert-?! Wait, not like <em> that!” </em> Yato shouted back, just as defensively. “Though it is perverted of you to look at my heart without my permission!”</p><p>And, of course, it was his heart, yet again.</p><p>Yukine covered his face with his hands, looking like he wanted to sink into the floor.</p><p>Hiyori took a deep breath, composing herself. This was a communication issue, she had dealt with those before. After all, she bargained with bandits and royal horsemen on a daily basis, and she lived with <em> Yukine </em>. That was more than enough preparation.</p><p>She plastered an amiable, if deadly smile on her face.</p><p>“Yato.” She began pleasantly. “If you accuse me of being a bounty hunter one more time, I will <em> kick </em> you.”</p><p>“I’m <em> not </em>. I know you’re not.” The black-haired boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just...I don’t like people looking at my heart. It’s ugly.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s ugly.” Yato released his collar, pulling it down with one slender finger. “See?”</p><p>There, on his chest under his throat, was a brand. Crimson as a fresh wound, it was the kanji letter for night, <em> ya </em>, spiky and misaligned as if written by someone with shaking hands. Next to it, nearly touching the sloping top of the letter, was a smooth pink scar, clearly intending to slash through it.</p><p>He pulled up his shirt quickly enough, glowing with embarrassment. “I hate it, but everyone keeps trying to look at it.”</p><p><em> “This </em>is your heart? I thought...” She’d imagined a much more barbaric scene, when he’d said hunters wanted to cut it out. Not that this wouldn’t be barbaric, but...</p><p>“The heart of my magic.” He clarified. “A seal to keep my strength in me. Father has one too, but his is dead.”</p><p>Things began to connect in Hiyori’s head. She was sure if she’d been more interested in sorcerers before this, she would have known about this already.</p><p>“I see.” She reached out as if petting a stray cat, waiting for him to balk. When he didn’t, she touched his chest with the tips of her fingers, tugging the neck of his tunic down an inch until the scar was seen. </p><p>The kanji <em> ya </em>, the first letter of the boy’s name, burned into his skin. Something told her that this was the sorcerer Fujisaki’s handwriting, that he’d branded his son like cattle. It sounded like something he’d do.</p><p>Her eyes flitted up to meet his, cerulean blue pools clear enough to fall headfirst into.</p><p>“Your handwriting’s lousy. What, were you drunk when you wrote that?” Yukine snarked, interrupting the moment. </p><p>“I didn’t write it, jerk. I was born with it.” Yato pulled away, her fingers slipping from his shirt.</p><p>“Hah, that’s even worse. With bounty hunters all around the world after it, you’d think at least the lines would be straight.” The blond grinned. “I don’t know if it’s worth the effort to sail the seven seas only to cut out a wonky <em> ya </em>.”</p><p>“Shut up!” The taller boy wrenched his collar up, his face pink. “Bounty hunters don’t care how it looks. I’m a powerful sorcerer, even your healer knew it!”</p><p><em> “Powerful sorcerer, </em>yeah right. I knew we should’ve warned Mayu-san not to call you that.”</p><p>“I’m more of a sorcerer than <em> you.” </em> Yato retorted huffily. “As if you’d understand the intricacies of what I do!”</p><p>“Intricacies, <em> sure </em>. All you can do is heal, and you can’t even do that without passing out for days.”</p><p>“It was <em> one </em> day, and I did a great job! You don’t deserve me!”</p><p>Hiyori smiled. There was a warm feeling growing in her chest as she watched them bicker, a fondness that seemed out of place at the moment. </p><p>Yato suited Yukine so well. She hadn’t seen anyone take the kid’s teasing <em> good-naturedly </em> before. They fit together, the two of them.</p><p>It was a random thought, but it made her smile.</p><p>Yukine drew back, ready to reply with another stinging retort, only for the words to dry up on his tongue. The front door had just banged open.</p><p>“Someone’s back.” Hiyori turned her wide eyes to the other two, ducking down to pick up the clothes on the floor. “Help me pick up!”</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit.” Yukine dived down to help. “Maybe it’s <em> Daikoku-san </em>, maybe he-”</p><p> “Hiyori, Yukine! Come out here this minute.”</p><p><em> Oh no. </em> Of all the people it could’ve been, it was Bishamon-san. Hiyori’s heart sank, feeling her will to live wither. To be caught in Bishamon-san’s room while she wasn’t home was the last thing she’d planned to do.</p><p>“Daikoku-san tells me Mayu left in <em> five minutes, </em> with no explanation. ...What did you say to her?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda wanted the heart to look like the Shinki symbols, idk if that's conveyed but that's how I pictured it!</p><p>Aw man I hope you're liking this story so far, because it's become my baby XD</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dinnertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were three windows in this tiny single-floor house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato was still getting used to how </span>
  <em>
    <span>squat</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything was here. Back in his tower, the ceilings had been lofty enough to set up ladders against the walls. His room had been so spacious that it had taken him hours to scour every inch for Ayakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bet an Ayakashi raid in this little house would last ten minutes at most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired youth craned his neck out of the living room window, to bask in some fresh air. His hair was sopping wet, so each gust of wind blowing past flung a spattering of droplets onto the grainy windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cobblestone streets, a heap of drunkards stumbling out as Daikoku-san closed up shop, a stray cat skulking under the neighbours’ dingy walls. There was so much variety in this outside world, but none of it could hold a candle to the sweeping forest that had stretched into the horizon under his tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold, rain-scented breeze blew past him, chilling the tip of his nose, and Yato wondered if he could be homesick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuuuu, answer the door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tinkling shriek interrupted his thoughts. He glanced behind him at the kitchen, where he’d noticed Kofuku-san flitting about ever since he’d come out of the bath. The pink-haired woman, now stirring a pan busily over the stove, sent him an impatient look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuu-! The </span>
  <em>
    <span>door!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should correct her. While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing Kazuma’s clothes, the real Kazuma had been shut up in his bedroom with Hiyori, Yukine and Bishamon for the past hour, having some sort of an emergency group meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the front door rattled again, as if someone was banging it with their fist, and he decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” He answered, hurrying to open it before the visitor took it off its hinges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up! This pub </span>
  <em>
    <span>stinks!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The knocker whined as he undid the numerous latches, puzzling over each one as he did. He was a stranger to locks, Father had never had a need for them with magic around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he managed to unlatch the last one and swung the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiyori-chaaan!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The visitors screeched the minute they entered, slipping past him into the living room. They were two girls, both with cropped brown hair, walking with airs of grace very reminiscent of Hiyori herself. “Hiyori-chan, get your butt out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku, now stirring a different bowl, stuck her head out of the kitchen. “Ami-chan, Yama-chan, welcome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Kofuku-san!” The one with lighter hair spun on her heel to give her a salute. The darker-haired one opted for a polite smile instead. “Thank you for inviting us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The invitation was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> for tomorrow morning, for breakfast.” The pink-haired woman informed them pleasantly. “But you’re lucky! We have enough food for you too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Yama got the dates mixed up again.” The darker-haired one muttered, socking the other girl on the arm. “We’re sorry, we’ll come back tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, really, it’s not a problem.” Kofuku assured them. “I poured too much water in the stew, so we have double what we need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yay!” The lighter-haired one, presumably Yama, whooped delightedly. “Is Hiyori-chan around, though? Don’t tell me she’s out again, we haven’t seen her in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori? She’s not out, so she must be here somewhere.” Kofuku muttered distractedly, hacking at her stew with a spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Yama and Ami looked around the dimly-lit living room. The lighter-haired one stamped forward and bellowed an expectant </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiyori-chan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato pushed the front door shut, getting their attention before they could yell in vain again. Pitying them, he jabbed a thumb in the direction of Kazuma’s room. “Hiyori’s in there, they’re ignoring everyone until they’re done. They’ll be out in a minute, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d expected them to pile onto the bedroom door immediately, maybe bang on it like they had the front door. Instead, strangely enough, the pair of them goggled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Yama gaped, then shook her head, smoothing down her skirt nervously. “A-are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m Yato, hi.” He smiled crookedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami eyed him through her red-framed glasses. “You look familiar... You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Takamagahara, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” The boy flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes. “Never been here before in my life. Hiyori and her family were kind enough to take me in, are you friends of hers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re her childhood friends, we come over a lot.” Yama stepped towards him, her face a bit pinker than it was before. “M-my name is Yama-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you famous?” Ami mused, tapping her chin with a contemplative finger. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar, but I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> put my finger on it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ami-chan, stop it, you’re making him uncomfortable!” Yama chided, playing with the wispy hair by her ear. “Um, my name is Yamashita. My friends call me Yama, so, uh, right.” She swatted her temple, as if to get herself in order. “What’s your name? Oh, uh, I-I mean, it’s nice to meet you, Yato-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dinner’s ready!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kofuku cut through their conversation, twirling out of the kitchen with a large pot of steaming colourless stew in mitted hands. Teetering under its weight, she slammed it onto the table. “Oh, Yato-chan, it’s you! Where did Kazu go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily enough, Kazuma’s door chose that moment to burst open, relieving him of the need to repeat his answer. The four occupants streamed out, looking exhausted and troubled, as if all the news they’d had to discuss had been earth-shakingly depressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori, who trudged out last, looked up and gasped. “Yama-chan! Ami-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori-chan, there you are!” Ami whirled around to rush to her friend, locking her in a hug. Yama hung back, her eyes trailing on Yato for a few minutes more before she turned. “It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can’t ignore us like this just because you don’t live nearby anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ignoring you, Ami-chan, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy my ass, you haven’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>applied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the healers’ exam yet, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of time left to apply, I’m going to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Yama both!” Ami turned to the lighter-haired girl, hands on her hips. “Both of you are so irresponsible, I don’t know how you’re going to pass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yama scuffed her foot against the ground bashfully. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ami-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, this mild response had been uncharacteristic of the loud-voiced, tomboyish girl. The other two friends gawked at her as if she’d dunked a pail of ice-water on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yama-chan, you don’t look well.” Hiyori said tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Hiyori!” The light-haired girl waved her hands in front of her, blushing furiously. “Absolutely fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the other two narrowed their eyes, but before they could interrogate her further, the oblivious Daikoku barged in through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kofuku, you didn’t burn anything!” The barkeep cried excitedly, hanging up his apron with a swoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and it smells delicious!” His wife chirped. “Dinner is served!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He marched over to her, patting her curly head with a large hand. “I’ll bring out the bowls. Sit down, everyone, let’s eat!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yama and Ami had been the last thing Hiyori had wanted to see waiting outside her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to see them, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she loved them dearly. She loved them all, her mother, father, big brother, everyone in her old life. But whenever they were around, she felt like a child, and she couldn’t afford to be a child right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not now, not during the most important event she had ever been part of in her small, unremarkable life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, bowls for everyone.” Daikoku-san handed them out enthusiastically, a large smile brightening his face. “Now, make sure you enjoy it, Kofuku made it with her own hands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from her, Yukine shuddered. He’d opted to sit right beside Yato, she noticed, even warning the oblivious boy which chunks to avoid in Kofuku’s broth. She felt a stab of envy at the sight. Why couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> be so chill about this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she could see that Yukine was the exception in this case. Bishamon and Kazuma-san were quaking in their boots just like her. It was taking all their willpower to keep their mouths shut in front of Yato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t tell him. Not only was it counterproductive to their actual plan, but also, like Daikoku-san and Kofuku-san, he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>part of the team</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon, Kazuma, Hiyori and Yukine had gone on countless missions together, they’d saved each other’s skins so many times it had become instinctive. Like any good mission, they wanted to keep their plans between them for as long as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their most dangerous mission yet, after all, even worse than the crown job. They were risking death with this. If their plan failed, the King would convict them of treason. It would be straight to the gallows for them, no trial or mercy to save their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Bishamon-san and Kazuma-san were out of their depth with this plan. They were usually the type to take an anti-risk route as much as possible, to stay on the defence. With this plan, they had no option but to walk straight into the lion’s den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the four of them, it was Yukine who was the most at ease. He didn’t have Kazuma’s hangups, Bishamon’s responsibility or Hiyori’s anxiety, all he had was recklessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished they could think of another way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori eyed the black-haired boy under her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato, the problem in question, was sitting across from her, fishing a dubious chunk from Kofuku-san’s milky soup. Flashing a white grin at Yama-chan, he stuck his spoon in his mouth and pretended to choke, then cowered dramatically when Daikoku-san barked at him in his wife’s defence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a stranger, even to Kazuma-san who’s known him the longest. Logic dictated that they kick him to the streets to save their skin, perhaps with a bag of gold to repay their debt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a stranger. A friendly, generous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. Putting her life on the line so blatantly for him should have been harder than this, so why wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it that in the short while they’d known him, Yato had somehow become so close a friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi-yo-ri-</span>
  <em>
    <span>chan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami-chan broke into her thoughts, pulling her back to the present. The bespectacled girl was glaring viciously at her, hands fisted on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori pulled up a wobbly smile. “Yes, Ami-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear a word I said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Hiyori-chan, how will you survive the Healer’s Academy?” Ami pushed her glasses up her nose snobbishly. “It has a rigid social hierarchy, you know. If you don’t want to be a dunce for three years, you’ll have to come out of your little hole and </span>
  <em>
    <span>participate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori propped her elbow on the table, stirring her soup absently. “What, were you talking about a party? Give me the date, I’ll work it into my schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine rolled his eyes at her from across the table, irritating her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She snapped testily. “I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unlike you, you delinquent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything.” The blond boy retorted peevishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she opened her mouth to spit another barb at him, she spied Yato’s blue eyes trained on her. He was wearing a puzzled look, eyebrows drawn together in concern. She immediately swallowed her words, feeling her face grow hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side at that, his smirk fading slightly before he remembered to recharge it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, as I was saying, keep yourself free </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of tomorrow.” Ami prattled, counting off a list on her palm. “We’ll need time to go kimono shopping, pick flowers for our hair, find some cute guys to ride our boats with~” She winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori stared blankly at her, thoroughly lost. “Uh. What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking?” The dark-haired girl scoffed. “Hiyori, what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you today? Are you sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess I’m a bit sleepy.” She murmured defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.”  Yama reached over the table to smack her arm. “Now stop driving Ami up the wall, you know how frazzled she can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori rubbed her arm resentfully. “Yama, seriously, I have no idea-” She paused, her eyes widening as it struck her. “Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down her spine. Her eyes travelled to Yato and stayed there, wanting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say something to stop this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern festival. The dead prince’s annual funeral. The one thing Yato had asked from her had been to take him to his own funeral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging by Yukine’s squeak, it had only just dawned on him as well. “Oh, u-um, we’re busy tomorrow! We need to, uh, do errands for Bishamon-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde warrior, who had so far been deep in conversation with Kazuma-san, jerked her head up. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? No you don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori flinched when Yato’s voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised fair and square that you would take me to the lantern festival!” He scowled, leaning aggressively over the table. His cerulean eyes were locked on Hiyori’s, demanding an answer. “What, did you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yato.” Her stomach felt hollow, despite the sour soup sloshing in it. “I’ll explain later-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come with me. This is my dream, you owe me this much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t play that card all the time, you know.” She objected. “We know we owe you, and we’ll repay you for sure, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promised me we’re going!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but things have changed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is not fair!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, stop being such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The table rattled as a heavy fist slammed onto it, making the two of them jump. Hiyori blushed, realising she’d nearly stood from her chair in her fury, and plopped back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bishamon, the one who had interrupted their battle, was giving her a piercing look. “I’m relieving you of your errands. Take him to the festival.” She said briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori gaped at her. “Huh? But what about-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What about Nora? What about all the things that could go wrong taking Yato around the city? What about the </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma cleared his throat, taking a dainty sip from his spoon. “We’ll take care of it. Show him around, have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuma-san-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can handle it, Hiyori. Enjoy yourselves. If we need you, we’ll send a messenger to find you.” The brunet nodded once, meaningfully. She hoped he would explain that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato, meanwhile, was wearing the silliest drunken grin. “You’re a real friend, Kazuma! I’ll never regret saving your life, you’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you won’t.” The brunet glanced at him, a small smile gracing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never. In fact, for this, I owe you two more lives. Just say the word and I’ll fix you up, good as new!” The black-haired boy chattered on cheerily. “You and Bishamon will come to the festival too, won’t you? After your errands are done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma’s head jerked down, a reluctant yes. “We’ll definitely swing by you sometime tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the verdict’s a yes, yes?” Ami clarified, raising a hand in query. “Good, then come over at eight, Hiyori. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, I don’t want to come this way during the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there!” Yato locked his arm around Yukine gaily. “We’re a package deal all of tomorrow, me, Yukine and Hiyori!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine made a sound of protest, trying to pry himself out of the older boy’s grip, and Hiyori felt a laugh bubbling inside her at the sight. The table resumed its pleasant hum as everyone drank down their fill of Kofuku’s stew for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy to forget that, if they weren’t careful, they could all be dead by this time the next day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A plan is brewing hehe</p><p>Review and comment please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Shinki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiiro watched from the window as Yaboku slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked watching him sleep. It reminded her of the first time she’d ever seen him, a tiny infant fast asleep in a crib by a window, wrapped up in a soft off-white blanket, pitch-black hair tousled around his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Father had asked her, she’d told him she wanted to be his little sister. Even if it meant waiting years before she could enter his life, until he’d grown to the age of her physical form. Yes, she recognised it was an odd choice, she was far older than he could even comprehend, but...she’d figured she could grow closer to him if he thought he had to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d wanted the child she’d watched for so long to watch her in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All those years, all that time spent watching him grow, Hiiro probably knew him better than anyone in the world, even Father. He was a kind person, almost compulsively, a people pleaser who would do anything to keep everyone happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was gullible. Incredibly so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d first noticed it with Sakura. While </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiiro</span>
  </em>
  <span> had always known that the woman wouldn’t last long in their family, Yaboku had warmed up to her the minute she’d walked in. Since she was Father’s blood relative, technically, Hiiro couldn’t say anything more than vague warnings as she’d waited for the well-intentioned nurse to cross the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving him that absurd nickname, Yato, hadn’t been enough. Making him a paper crown had toed the line, but since Yaboku had been a thickheaded child who hadn’t questioned anything, it hadn’t been enough to draw Father’s attention either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Attempting to slash Yaboku’s heart, though… that had been enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro had been thrilled when she’d spied Sakura sneaking into the ritual room that day to steal Father’s knife from his drawers, overjoyed when Father had burst into Yaboku’s room to find her perched over him, holding him down, drawing a bloody line to cut out his heart, to free him from Father’s magic once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father had reached her just in time. He’d dragged her away from his son, flung her out the window before she’d slashed any farther than the top of the kanji letter. All that remained of that impudent nurse now was a pale-pink scar on Yaboku’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind blew past Hiiro, whipping her hair aside. She felt the paper crown on her head fly loose. Her hand jabbed out, catching it just in time, yellow paper crinkling under her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This crown. This dogeared, crumpled crown. She’d taken it because she’d hated it, at first. It had been a symbol of Sakura, the witch who had tried to take her brother away, and she’d worn it with spite, like a trophy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the years went by, she found herself growing used to having it on her head during missions, like it was her own fluffy-fluff scarf. She protected it from the elements, took care not to get it bloodied during Father’s errands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura hadn’t just cared about Yaboku. She’d cared about Hiiro too, in her own way. She’d tried to give her little pieces of affection, whether it was in the form of a cookie or more time in bed than Father allowed on her off-days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been nice to have Sakura in the house. She’d made Yaboku happy, in a way neither she nor Father had ever been able to achieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiiro tied the crown back on, setting her hair around it until the triangle front sat crooked over her forehead. If her brother had still had it, he would’ve outgrown it in a year. Unlike him, Hiiro would be able to wear it for as long as Father wanted her to live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile pulled up her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These new friends, they were just like Yaboku, just like Sakura. Kind, well-intentioned, gullible. None of these people should never have crossed paths with a sorcerer, much less one like Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside his cramped little attic room, Yaboku rolled over in his sleep. He was washed in warmth by the yellow lamp glowing within, his face slack, vulnerable, safe. She reached out, pressing her fingers against the cold windowpane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was safe, with these people. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wished she could end this affair right here, leaving him to sleep blissfully in his new life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. She’d already sowed the seeds of Father’s plan in Kazuma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora drew her hand back and tucked it into her baggy sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they brought Yaboku back, she would speak with Father. She would persuade him to drop his futile schemes for revenge, to focus on the big picture. They would leave this place, find somewhere new far away from his poisonous kingdom where her brother’s blind trust didn’t have to be a flaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe then, her family could start afresh.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yukine-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine groaned, pulling the comforter over his head. So far, this was Yato’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>third </span>
  </em>
  <span>attempt to wake him up before the sun had come up, and the blond was finding his patience wearing thinner and thinner by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun is up! The birds are chirping!” A singsong voice blared in his ear. “How long are you going to sleep, aren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, shut the fuck up!” Yukine spat, burying his face in the pillow. “Damn it, I wish you were still in a coma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” His stupidly self-satisfied roommate was undeterred, his light footsteps dancing by the blond’s head. “Especially to someone doing you a favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Favour? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>favour?!” Yukine folded the pillow to block out his ears. “Why can’t you go bother</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hiyori?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did!” He reported cheerily. “She’s awake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>she appreciated it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughh, leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine gave up to the pillow, releasing it to curl up into a ball and cover his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I will! In fact, here, I won’t even try to keep the dust off your face anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even talking about?” The teenager muttered, trying his level best to relax back into a doze. “Why do you have to be such a weirdo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, a cloud of dust billowed onto his face, thick enough to get past the comforter and into his nose. He sneezed, throwing off his blankets and ripping his eyes open to glare madly at the black-haired nuisance. “Yato, you fucking asshole-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Yato chided, waltzing gracefully past. He wore one of Hiyori’s ratty green scarves over his mouth and nose, a feather duster in one hand and an old pail in the other. “Lucky for you, I’m almost done, so stay out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done?” Yukine squinted blearily at the room, then sat up immediately, gaping open-mouthed at the scene before him. “Holy</span>
  <em>
    <span> shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotless. The attic was </span>
  <em>
    <span>spotless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The floor had been scrubbed until it gleamed, the browning wallpaper pasted down where it’d been peeling. All that was left in the attic was the furniture, broken or not, their mattresses and the miniature lamp by Yukine’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yato stood proudly in the middle of it all, pulling down his scarf to grin from ear to ear. “What do you think? You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you… I have to be dreaming.” Yukine stood to gape at what had once been his unwanted, spider-infested, cramped attic. “Wh-where’re the newspapers? And the spare bottles? Kofuku-san’s cracked mirrors?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” The lanky young man dabbed the feather duster daintily over the roof of a vampiric closet that had once been buried under a mound of junk. “I got rid of them to make space for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got rid of them? What does that </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He spluttered, bewildered. “You can’t throw anything away, that stuff belongs to Daikoku-san, not me-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>throw anything away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I...redistributed them. Downstairs. It’s only fair you get a room too.” Yato pouted, flicking his bangs out of his eyes dramatically. “I expected you to be happy about this, I thought it’s what you wanted.”</span>
</p><p><span>“I didn’t ask you to do this!”</span> <span>Yukine cried, raking his hands through his hair. “Don’t tell me you did all this yourself! You could’ve gotten </span><em><span>hurt</span></em><span>, you dumbass, some of those things are literally made of broken glass-”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” The black-haired boy dropped his feather duster to draw his gold coin from his pocket, rubbing it thoughtfully. “Don’t worry about me getting hurt, anyway. My heart heals me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget you were nearly dead, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He demanded, incensed. “Stop treating your body like trash. Keep going like this and you’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> die someday, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll wish you weren’t such a reckless moron-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.” Yato held up his hands. “I’ll stay in bed next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t you sleep, huh? Was it my lamp? Because if it was, you’re moving back to Hiyori’s room, and I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she snores-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Yukine. It wasn’t anything you did.” The older boy scratched the back of his ear bashfully. “I just...get nightmares, sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Yukine’s gaze swept over him, contemplative. “Nightmares, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, yeah.” Blue eyes flitted up to meet his, then went back to studying his toes. A wry smile curled his lips. “Your lamp is actually pretty helpful with that, it helped me remember where I am. I see why you use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” The blond started, a surprised grin lighting up his face. “You’re the first person to get it, everyone else acts like I’m wasting fuel on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who says that to you should spend a night in a tower full of Ayakashi. Let’s see who wastes fuel then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s retort was distant, his gaze straying to the window as if to confirm it was empty. It took a moment before he blinked life back into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! We’ve wasted enough time. Let’s go shopping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine blinked, taken aback. “Yato, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dawn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, it’s five minutes past dawn.” The black-haired boy turned away from him, his footsteps light as he pranced to the trapdoor. “There’s no better time. I don’t want to waste a single moment of today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” The teenager jumped up, scurrying behind him. “Don’t be stupid, the markets aren’t even open yet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares? The markets don’t need to be open. All I need is Yukine and Hiyori showing me the city!” The black-haired boy sang, climbing nimbly down the ladder. “Today’s about soaking in dreams!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine dragged an exasperated hand over his face, following him down the ladder. “Everyone’s asleep, Yato, you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret</span>
  </em>
  <span> it if you wake Daikoku-san before he’s ready-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pfft, come on. Don’t you see? We can’t regret anything that happens today!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landing on his feet, Yato shot him his brightest grin yet, his cheeks flushed pink, sapphire eyes glittering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that matters, not until tomorrow. Today’s the lantern festival!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The shinki's slippers barely made a sound as she leapt from the city walls and landed on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took quite a while in there, Mizuchi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora straightened up, brushing her robes smooth. One small hand slipped into her pocket, curling around the letter tucked safely inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father.” She bowed. “I did as you asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good.” Father emerged from the shadows of his tree. His bushy hair was already limp, the corners of his mouth sprouting deep lines. He was wearing his robe looser, to hide how skeletal his belly had become. “How is Yaboku? Is he unharmed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father. They haven’t told him anything. I doubt they will, either, they have a good idea about how impulsive he is.” She said in her flat, tinkling voice, holding out the letter. He raised it to eye-level, squinting at the neat cursive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maximus, captain of the guard?” He read, giving her a skeptical look. “They’re a gang of thieves. How can they request a secret audience with a captain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora shrugged ambivalently, to Father’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corruption in the streets of Takamagahara, what blasphemy. Maybe hiding in your castle grieving your heir for twenty years isn’t a sound ruling practice after all.” The old man ruffled his shinki's hair, and she could feel firsthand how papery thin his skin had already become. “This is splendid news. You did well, my girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Father.” Mizuchi whispered. Her large dark eyes trailed up to his. “What do you think we should do next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send them a reply.” He said sleekly, his beady eyes fixed on the city walls. “Set their meeting at the abandoned dock, where the guards are fewest. Specify that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring Yaboku, I’ll take care of the rest. And keep tabs on the real Maximus, we can’t have dear Kazuma bumping into him anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” The girl took the chit back, folding it into her pocket. “How long do you need? Should I have them meet this afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that would be too soon.” He shook his head. “Keep it after the lantern festival, that way it’ll be nice and dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head. “You’re going to let Yaboku see the lanterns? Is that a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Don’t you want him to have the night he’s dreamed of?” The old man smiled a thin, sardonic smile. “I want to give his friends time, Mizuchi. Time to fill his head with lies and hopes, new dreams. That way, when they break his heart, every memory he’s made here will be poisoned. He’ll come running right back to me, and he’ll never try to leave again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Nora lowered her head, her fingers knotted together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good girl.” He placed his hand on her head, putting his weight on it as if to use her as a walking stick. “Don’t worry. Our spell-circle around the city is almost complete. Once we get Yaboku to cooperate, we will be able to blow their borderline sky-high and rid the world of our enemies, forever.” He winked. “Sound like a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nibbled at her painted lip. Her voice came out hoarse, no louder than a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then we can...leave, right?” She sounded far too weak, so she cleared her throat determinedly. “You told me, after this is all over, we would go find somewhere to call home, just the three of us. A safe place, somewhere far away-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my girl.” His eyes were beady and black, still fixed on the stone walls separating him from his kingdom. They gleamed, like cat’s before it pounced. “After this is over, we shall do whatever you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. That was a better answer than she’d expected. She could work with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go. Do what I’ve told you to, and protect him, Mizuchi.” He let her go, patting her shoulder with an air of finality. “Not a finger should land on my heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her back to him obediently, readying herself to climb back over the walls.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I think I called Nora a 'waif' somewhere before, but I'm going to change that into 'shinki', because why am I creating a new word for a bound spirit when we already have one in canon XD </p><p>Review and comment please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Iki Hiyori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiyori had spent all night sleepless, staring at the ceiling, brooding about how she could take a wildcard like Yato into the city proper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was somewhat sensible; so far he hadn’t gotten himself into any trouble he hadn’t been able to get out of. He understood his strengths and limits, and she figured he could’ve easily adapted to their lifestyle if they’d had the time to ease him into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that smart, practical side of him was just that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> side. All he needed was one push, and the obstinate, short-sighted bulldozer of a person would be off like a shot before she knew it, and she would have no way to rein him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unreasonable of Kazuma-san to expect this of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori had spent equal parts of her night bracing herself for the day, so much so that she’d found herself with heavy bags under her eyes, able to walk only through the power of sugar and sheer grit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as it turned out, she shouldn’t have worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hiyoriiii, wait for me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A black-haired mess of tie-dye robes slammed into her, latching onto her arm. Close behind, Yukine was cracking up, hurrying to keep up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she hadn’t factored into her midnight brooding was that Yato had never before witnessed the early morning rush at Town Square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone in this city walk so close together?! It’s like they </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to smush each other together, and nobody’s looking where they’re going, either!” Yato ranted, clinging to Hiyori like a fearful child. “Yukine, watch out, you nearly stepped on that kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine mumbled an apology to the mother, who yanked her kid closer and sent them a dirty look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori stroked Yato’s arm soothingly, in part to pry the boy off of her. “You don’t have to come shopping with us, you know. The real festival starts only in the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He shook his head stubbornly. He buried his face in her shoulder, and she got a good noseful of his new soapy scent. “I’m not giving up on my day. We’re going to have fun today whether you like it or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori tried to suppress a smile, itching to ruffle her fingers through his silky ink-black hair. “Okay. Don’t worry, the crowds thin out near my house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...your house?” Yato lifted his enormous eyes, seizing on the mildest distraction from his distress. His face was so close to hers that her stomach involuntarily fluttered. “You have another house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s where my parents live. We’re not going to it, though, we’re just picking up Yama-chan and Ami-chan. They’re my neighbours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, no, let’s go inside! It’ll be a relief, and I’ll get to see what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>house looks like!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see your </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and ask them to-” He paused. “Wait, why don’t you want to see your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine groaned. “Mind your own business, Yato. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>she doesn’t want to talk about it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t say anything like that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at her face, you idiot, she clearly doesn’t want to tell you.” The blond smacked his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato gasped. “Why not? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me! I’ll understand, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who knows more about terrible families than me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about you.” Yukine chided. “You’re doing the same thing you did at breakfast, pressuring me to talk about my dad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m great at making people feel better! Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiiro </span>
  </em>
  <span>says-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori waved her hands in the air, getting their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the record, my family isn’t terrible.” She clarified. “My relationship with them has nothing to do with who they are, this is just how things have turned out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine sighed. “You don’t have to tell him anything. Wait for ten minutes and he’ll stop asking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Hiyori smiled tightly. “It’s fine, it’s not a big secret or anything. I don’t mind sharing it.” She glanced at Yato, at his spellbound blue eyes, and felt a laugh coming on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, this wasn’t the time to laugh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ My parents lost our apothecary in a freak accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s footsteps faltered. “You owned an </span>
  <em>
    <span>apothecary?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She caved, letting herself chuckle. “For a few generations, yeah.” She pursed her lips. “My family used to be a noble family, Iki. It was a relatively new name, granted to us by the King’s father when my grandfather saved his life after a riding accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our name was new, but we’ve been working for generations, you know. We’re a medical family, healing is my heritage. But then, one day, three years ago, somebody brought an Ayakashi-infected corpse into our apothecary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, when someone has a death-aura hanging around them, we bury them immediately. Unless we have a sorcerer on hand, of course.” She threw Yato a wry look. “But this time, the nurse who took him in was new. She thought she could cut out the blight and save him, but ended up releasing the Ayakashi instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, they escaped into the city. They caused utter havoc, infecting dozens. Ayakashi can’t cross our borderlines normally, you know, so this was a big deal. Nobody was killed, but several were blighted, so the other nobles were furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To her credit, the nurse who made the mistake </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>willing to be punished, but we weren’t given a fair trial. The King and Queen...haven’t come out of the castle to deal with anything personally for twenty years, so the decision was left to the nobles. And the nobles wanted upstarts like us, only named a generation ago, out as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They struck down our family name, made it illegal for my parents to ever work again, and placed a seal of dishonour on our bloodline. Dishonour...is hard to get past, in this kingdom. It means it’ll be a thousand times harder for me to get a job, or even be admitted into the healer’s academy. That nurse...effectively ruined my future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s voice wobbled, so she bit her tongue, stopping herself before she did something ridiculous like </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was a reason she never told this story, it was infuriating to say. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>injustice-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that can’t be true.” Yato declared bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments for her to register that reaction. “Huh?” She gawked at him. “Are you saying I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, not the story.” He huffed. “I meant, your future isn’t ruined. You’re still applying to the healer’s academy, I heard you talking to Ami-chan about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I am.” She crossed her arms defensively. “Nothing will come of it, but I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why do you want to be a healer, if it’s so hard for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...there’s no other path open to me.” She felt an ache in her chest. “Medicine is our family legacy. If I just let it fade away, we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>have lost everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see...” He mumbled, his gaze leaving her face to fix on his toes. He seemed thoughtful, preoccupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to feel insulted. “Well, that’s why I can’t go to my parents’ house anymore. I had to leave them to support myself in my studies, and they’ve never forgiven themselves for it. Everytime I visit, there’s endless apologies and thank yous for the money I send them, so much awkward silence, I hate even being near it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Yato pondered on that. Surprisingly, a slow, sly smile was pulling up his lips. “We’re more alike than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori frowned at him, alarmed. “What family legacy do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that part.” He chirped. A grin split his face like sunshine through the clouds. “Let’s start an apothecary together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori blinked at him, caught off guard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it, Hiyori, it could be brilliant!” He exclaimed brightly. “It’s just the opportunity we’ve both been waiting for. You have the expertise and the brains, but nobody will hire you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have my heart, and absolutely nothing else! We’re perfect for each other! I mean, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “We’ll start out super cheap to get the word out. Once enough people believe in us, they’ll start bringing in important cases and we’ll become famous. We can build our own apothecary then, right where your parents’ were, and once we’ve done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, that had her laughing. “I don’t know where you’re going with this-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get your family name back, obviously!” He rolled his eyes, as if she was missing the point. “We’ll name the apothecary </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iki</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and they can’t even deny us because we’ll be the best healing team they’ve ever seen. They’ll eat their fancy dishonour for breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori fell into a brief silence. The laughter in her had dissipated, and there was a lump in her throat the size of a lemon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A healing team. Not even Yama and Ami, her closest friends from childhood, had offered this to her. Yato had no concept of what dishonour meant in Takamagahara, this son of a sorcerer and a King. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...not as simple as that.” She said quietly, turning on her heel to start walking again. “You don’t get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s not to get?” He jogged to her side, oblivious to the shift in her mood. “I promise I’ve thought this through. Kazuma will fund us, since he owes me his life. It’ll take a long time, sure, but once the customers start piling up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>any customers, Yato.” She snapped, glad her voice hadn’t cracked. “You don’t get it, nobody will </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be healed by someone with my reputation! I’ll be dragging you down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please.” Firm hands grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her to a stop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t there be any customers? I’ve been out here for an hour, and I’ve already counted five people in raggedy clothes who look like they live on the streets. You said they bury people infected by Ayakashi? Not on our watch!” The passion in his voice was electric. “There are those in desperate need who have nobody to go to, but we’ll be there to save them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly, desperately, wished he could stay with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never mind the King. Never mind Fujisaki, the plan, everything they’d thought up. If their best case scenario meant losing Yato to a moat and castle walls, she couldn’t stand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she blinked, her vision was blurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her chin. She met Yato’s gaze and broke out of his hold, scrubbing a hand over her eyes. “Sounds like a complicated plan. Let’s...talk about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the festival, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow of worry passed over his face. “Um, Hiyori-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away from him, looking back down the street. She could see the silhouettes of Yama and Ami already, waiting for her in front of Ami’s sparse yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, a long time ago, it was Hiyori’s yard that had had that honour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette plastered on a merry smile and waved a hand over her head. “Yama-chan, Ami-chan, we’re here!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe yeah I tried to combine a bittt of the hospital arc thing here (as well as Yato's buckle-up-and-do-odd-jobs philosophy lol)</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every year, as he’d watched from the window, Yato had dreamed of sharing this day with a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora and Father had never been an option. Silly things like birthdays and lanterns repulsed them. Over the years, he’d had a variety of pets to sit with, lizards, squirrels and a bluebird, but they hadn’t ever been enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a child, for a year or two, he’d had Sakura. Until she’d tried to kill him, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t dared imagine anyone wanting to see the lanterns with him without an ulterior motive. All those years, he’d only ever seen himself at the window alone, hands on the sill, leaning out in his nightclothes into frigid evening air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only his childhood self could see him now.</span>
</p><p><span>“Yukine! Hiyori!” Yato slid fleet-footed through the noisy crowd, his loot raised above his head to keep it untouched. “Look</span> <span>what I’ve found!”</span></p><p>
  <span>His friends. He could see them in front of the candy stall, Yukine and Hiyori, only just obscured by bustling passersby. A golden-haired teenager about tall enough to reach his shoulder and a beautiful girl with innocent brown eyes had become the most precious people in his world, he knew already he would do anything to make them happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leapt in front of them, thrusting his heap of desserts under their noses. “Look!” He cried happily. “Sticky apples!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Candy apples!” Yukine cried, grabbing one of them by the stick. “Ohh, they’re covered in fudge and everything~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you buy so many of them?” Hiyori muttered. “Don’t tell me you spent your entire allowance on these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have to! I bartered for them.” The black-haired boy winked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes with his free hand nonchalantly. “But look, I got every flavour! There’s toffee, and fudge, and caramel, and this weird sour green type!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you barter-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! I saw a guy with a bunch of ponies, I think he’s giving out rides!” He exclaimed, shoving the apples into Hiyori’s hands and seizing them by the wrists, to drag them into the thick of the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken Yato a while to get used to the throngs that had swarmed out to attend the lantern festival. Before leaving the tower, he’d only ever read about such things, to see it in person had been an experience in itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, Yato, hold on, we don’t have the money for the horse rides, they’re for noble kids!” Hiyori was protesting, trying in vain to tug her hand back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah.” He scoffed. “Money’s no barrier at the lantern festival. I’ll just barter something with them again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barter </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You don’t even have clothes of your own!” She cried. “Besides, we’ve got to find Yama-chan and Ami-chan again, leaving them behind like this is so rude-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how is that my fault? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who wanted to escape them.” He released them as the man with the ponies came into view, sticking his hands into his pockets to pull out the handful of smooth pebbles he’d found washed up by the lake. “Hmm, you think he’ll go for one lucky charm or two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori stared at him, bewildered. He tossed her a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I just tell them I’m a powerful sorcerer and pretend to sprinkle magic on a rock, and they let me have whatever I want for free. Pretty clever, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that worked?” Yukine gasped. “Oh my god, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell Kofuku-san-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yato?!” Hiyori interjected, snatching the pebbles from him. Her cocoa eyes blazed with fury. “I told you not to get people’s attention! Someone could </span>
  <em>
    <span>recognise </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, or-” She bit back her words, her face turning as red as the sticky apple she’d dropped in her frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato blushed, flattered. “Aw, Hiyori, are you worried about me?” He teased, trying not to smile too wide. “It’s okay, I was careful, I promise. I didn’t show anyone my heart, and I’m convinced the bounty hunters don’t know what I look like, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The brunette took a vicious bite out of the remaining caramel apple in her fist and dumped the rest in Yukine’s arms. “I swear to god, Yato, if you act like this, I’m taking you </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>back home, Kazuma-san be damned!”</span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t be a buzzkill, Hiyori.”</span> <span>Yukine snapped, making her pause.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What?” She snarled back, but there was no strength behind her words. “He’s...he’s being…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, forget the ponies!” Yato quickly intervened, a bounce in his step as he inserted himself between the two. He gave Hiyori an apologetic smile, clasping her hands in his. “I saw something happening in the Square. Let’s check that out, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the- </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori yelped as he pulled her into a run again. “Yato, stop dragging me everywhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have to if you moved faster!” He shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should move faster? Do you even know who-” She cut herself off as they reached the Square, which was, at the moment, teeming with people clapping to a beat. A circle was carved into the middle of the crowd within which people whirled around to its rhythm, skirts flared out and hats flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Hiyori and Yukine seemed a bit dazzled by this development, their faces equally drawn as they exchanged glances. No, he hadn’t expected them to take it well in the first go, neither of them seemed like dancers, but how could they miss out on a dance at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lantern festival?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine was the first to take a deep breath and brace himself, his eyes shadowed under his hair. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori hissed, her cheeks chalky pale. “I’m not going in there. Yukine, don’t you dare humour him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiyori, dance with me!” He laced his fingers in hers, whisking her along through the crowd, into the centre of the circle. His cheeks hurt from beaming too widely for far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were slim and warm, grimy with sweat. She wasn’t wearing a dress, so there was nothing to flare out when he spun her but her silky hair, which flew in an arc around her head. Her face flushed pink as she began to laugh, white teeth flashing between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t how we’re supposed to dance here!” She chortled, trying to pull herself free. “We’re supposed to switch partners with the rest of the circle-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch partners?!” He yanked her closer and leaned in. “No way, I’m not spending a moment with anyone but you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that-” She squawked as he twirled their pair into the circle and dodged a pair of reaching hands. “Yato, you’re ruining the formation-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to dance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He insisted, gripping her fingers as if they were his lifelines. “You’re the only one I want to spend the festival with. You and Yukine! ...And maybe Kazuma, if he turns up again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato…” She shook her head with a sigh. Her lips curved grudgingly into a smile that split with a spattering of giggles every time he dipped her out of the way of the other dancers or heard one of them curse at them behind their backs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious that Hiyori was an awkward dancer. Her elbows curved inward, hips perennially tilted to the side, her gait staggering as she tried to keep up with him. And yet, everything about her was lovely. Her half-swallowed chuckles, the overlong fringe swept over her forehead, her firm grip on his shoulders, the rose-pink flush that reddened the very tip of her button nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even muster up a joke as they danced. His heart pounded in his chest, he couldn’t see anyone, anything but her enormous dark eyes, their colour tinged violet like the Ayakashi he’d had to kill for years before she’d freed him from that fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t ever dared imagine he would be here, at the lantern festival, and never in his life with someone like Hiyori in his arms, someone who laughed as she tried to protect him, someone whose smile told him he made her happy. Someone he trusted, wholly and completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when her smile slipped that the spell broke. He could bring himself to notice the clapping around them turning scattered, then stopping entirely as the crowds dispersed. The dancers greeted one another, thanked each other for a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the side, he saw Yukine watching them stoically, hands stuck in his pockets as he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato immediately came to a standstill, releasing her fingers and drawing back the hand that had rested on her waist. Her eyes tracked his movements silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like that’s over!” He announced in a bright, cheery voice, to break the tension. “Phew, I’m glad we never switched, I noticed some of those other dancers had </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweaty hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have very sweaty hands.” Hiyori retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to speak!” He exclaimed mock-defensively, avoiding her eyes. He was glad banter with her was easy, it was difficult to focus on anything but how fast his heart was beating. “Your hands were so sweaty they were dripping, you were probably feeling your </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” By the way the brunette’s voice wavered nervously, he wondered if she felt as jittery as he did. “Your hands are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweaty, we’re just too polite to say so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine’s tone was gentle, tentative, almost. He approached them with the soundless tread of a cat, expressionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sundown. It’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato blinked, startled. “Wow, really?” He looked around at the long shadows, at the sky purpled above him. It was twilight, the hour the Ayakashi were thickest, time had passed by like sand through his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had almost ended. His day, the day he’d always dreamed of, he had it forever locked away in his head now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bittersweet thought, but mostly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s over so soon!” He flung his arms around his friends’ shoulders, his gaze trained on the last wink of golden sunset vanishing behind the city walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one thing left to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I was way too excited to write this chapter lol so sorry for the ultra quick update xD (may or may not come back to edit, though I'm pretty happy with how it turned out rn)</p><p>Review and comment please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lantern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is Yato at the stall yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori paced down to the dock where Kazuma-san had left them their boat. Loose, creaky planks squeaked under her feet with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Yukine reported, scurrying beside her. “But the line’s long. He’s getting antsy, he keeps looking back at us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. Annoying as that was, she couldn’t hold back her smile. “That’s fine. Don’t look suspicious, we’re only here to check out the boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like we’re hiding this from him on purpose.” He nibbled on the last candy-apple in his hand. “I figured we weren’t telling him because it’s too awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori shot him a withering look, kneeling at the edge of the pier. Catching onto a red braided rope tethered to a beam, she yanked their rowboat towards them. It was a lightweight old thing, stolen from the fishermen’s fleet, clunking noisily against its dockmates as it glided towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was a few inches away, Hiyori reached out to tug it close with a fist, then stepped decisively into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stumbled as she tried to regain her balance on its bobbling surface, settling for a crouch just behind its first seat. “Ugh, this boat stinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.” Yukine grunted, nonplussed, his mouth full of candy apple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish Kazuma-san had just found us at the marketplace instead of leaving us codes like this.” She muttered, scanning its flaking walls for a folded sheet of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where’s the drama in that?” Her partner contributed helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori pursed her lips at him, ducking under the plank-like seat to sift through the bundle of folded nets tucked underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma-san had received his reply from Captain Maximus, Daikoku-san’s horseman friend, only after they’d already left this morning. Instead of passing on this information in any logical way, though, Kazuma-san had resorted to using their elaborate web of thief contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day, fellow thieves had been bumping into them, slipping tiny chunks of a code into their pockets. It was a system they’d only used once before, during their burglary of all of Tenjin’s rivals two years ago. Hiyori figured this mission was about as sensitive as that one, but even so, it felt a bit over the top for a single day’s work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Hiyori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She glanced up at Yukine, whose voice sounded disturbingly hesitant. “All okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” The blond rolled the stem of his candy apple between his fingers. He looked conflicted, his fringe hanging over his eyes. “I was just wondering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She pressed, sitting up. “You see something? Is Yato coming back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, everything’s fine.” He dismissed impatiently, waving a hand at her. “Keep searching. I was just, uh, thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed him doubtfully. “...Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just...ah.” He slapped a hand to his face, embarrassed. “Just...do you think Yato will remember us, once he’s in the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori grimaced, resuming her search under the boat’s seats, sweeping her hand under it to explore its mouldy corners. “Yukine, we aren’t doing this for money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. I didn’t mean it like that.” His amber eyes flicked to her. “I meant…” His voice trailed off, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She studied him for a moment, warily, before her hand brushed over a smooth piece of paper stuck behind a piece of netting. Her eyes lit up, and she whipped it out into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!” She cried, triumphant, hurriedly unfolding Kazuma-san’s final code in all its damp, grey glory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Finally.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She emptied her pockets of the chits she’d received over the course of the day, placing them against each other and squinting at the resulting clump in the light. When pressed together, she could puzzle out a single sentence in Kazuma-san’s neat, loopy scrawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The abandoned pier, after the bells are rung, wait for my signal before you dock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…” There was a wistful smile on Yukine’s lips. “He spent all morning cleaning the attic. It sparkles, now, I think he even polished the floors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, crumpling the notes in her fist. “Are you...talking about Yato? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Affectionately?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s not like that!” His cheeks were flaming red. “See, with Yato... I started off thinking of him as… a symbol. Me rescuing him would be like me rescuing myself. Like, a sign I’ve grown past all the shit my dad put me through. And then he saved Kazuma-san, and he became an ally, sort of. Someone we could use when we need him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...it’s getting harder to think of him like that.” He let out a nervous laugh, shadowing his face with a hand. “He just...he tries so hard… I mean, look, even this </span>
  <em>
    <span>candy apple.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told him I like them back in the house, over breakfast, but he made </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find them in the marketplace for me. He tries so hard, and I don’t even know why. What does he want? We’re already his friends, we’ve already given him a home, and protection, everything we have, but he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying. He’s…” He gulped. “He’s just such an idiot, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori felt a lump in her throat. She looked down at the notes in her hand, and stuck them in the pocket of her pants. “Are you…” She felt her voice begin to give way, but firmly motored through. “Are you in love with him or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally plucked up the courage to look up at her blond companion again, she nearly fell over with the weight of his scowl. “Okay, okay, sorry, you’re not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop projecting on me, Hiyori.” He spat. “Deal with your emotions on your own time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Projecting?” She flinched, shamefaced. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>projecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything, I’m just not used to you liking people so quickly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cut it out. You’re not fooling anyone, we all know you have a crush on him. Kofuku-san even wanted to start a betting pool, and the only reason she didn’t is because she literally didn’t have the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him, bewildered.“Do you guys have nothing better to do?!” Her voice rose to warbling heights. “Don’t you dare say any of this crap in front of him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be surprised if he doesn’t know it too.” He continued gleefully. “I mean, with your whole pouty-faced moon-eyes routine, it’s pretty hard to miss. But, yeah, he’s an idiot, so he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>miss it. You dumbasses are perfect for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her face grow warm. “Yukine, what the hell are you even saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I wasn’t going to bring it up. But then you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one dying to get into the dead prince’s pants-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that!” She cried. “I’ve never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that disgusting-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin widened. “Don’t even try to deny it. I saw your face while you danced with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine, you little shit, I’ll- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yukine, Hiyori, I have them!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s head whipped up to see Yato rushing down the pier at top speed, carrying three unlit paper lanterns in his hand, each dangling carelessly from a string looped around his fingers. She refused to meet Yukine’s eyes, her cheeks hot as an open flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There! And I paid for them with Kazuma’s money, so you have no reason to complain!” The oblivious black-haired boy declared cheerily, shoving his lanterns in Yukine’s face. “Are we done? Are we going to find a spot to watch them yet?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette felt herself wilting in place. She scrubbed a hand over her face, trying to use the cold lake breeze to cool off, to try to regain some perspective-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Hiyori’s going to row us there.” Yukine chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to-?” She yelped, reddening as she met his eyes. Her gaze dropped to the floor of the boat. “But...you always row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” The blond’s tone was smug, begging for a punch in the face. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>row, and you’re already in the boat, so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori glowered furiously at him, her hands in fists by her sides. “Why do you have to be such a jerk? What did I ever do to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay.” Yato, the eternal peacemaker, interjected, squatting at the edge of the pier to drop the lanterns into the boat in a heap. “I’ll do it. Granted, I’ve never seen a boat in my life, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh. This was the last thing she needed, at the eve of their most important plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.” She groaned, standing up. The rowboat wobbled with the force of her movement as she stepped between the oars crossed in place, slinging herself into the bow seat. “I’ll get you for this, Yukine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Hiyori, please don’t say that.” Yato protested, predictably, swinging his legs off the pier and leaping feet-first onto the seat opposite her. The boat shuddered, tilting under his weight. “I’ll help you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s really fine-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine! You’re doing this for me, anyway, it’s only fair I pitch in.” He grabbed one of the oars and plopped down beside her, mimicking her stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori cringed, alarmed by his proximity. All of a sudden, there was far too much to notice: his comfy warmth, the softness of Kazuma-san’s hand-me-down robe against her arm, his candied sugar-sweet scent. She felt a knot form in her stomach, hoping she wasn’t making any kind of face Yukine could bring up later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then the tall, sweet-smelling boy nearly tipped out of the boat dipping his oar into the water, and a grin tugged on her lips despite herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at his slender frame, perched next to her with an easy air, the bright orange lights of the marketplace washing his skin golden. His eyes were merry, beckoning, glowing a luminescent jewel-blue as he gazed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his lips parted, and his whisper was soft, hardly audible over the breeze that snaked over the great lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to teach me how to use this.” He said with a crooked, sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut. Distantly, she heard the deep, booming clang of the castle bells, reflecting off the lake to echo through the city. The dead prince’s funeral knell, the signal for the city to release their lanterns as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just give me the oar.” She sighed, reaching over him to snatch the left paddle from his hands. “Light your lanterns, both of you, we’re late.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Usually, when the lights rose over the treetops, they were neat golden pinpricks, a beam of stars summoned upwards, dissipating like cinders into the depths of the blue-black sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato had had no idea how little he knew of the world until he’d seen the lanterns float lazily above him in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cylinders and spheres, their lights orange, ochre, amber, creamy white, yellow, they glided in the air, danced amongst themselves, drifted down like birds of prey. A gust of wind could break through their cloud, send them spinning out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard them call his name as if from the bottommost floor of a tower: faint, echoing, persistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you want help with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he glanced at her, Hiyori, she was holding up a burning match, eyebrow cocked, questioning. Her smile was endlessly, ceaselessly kind, and Yato’s heart felt full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, thrusting his lantern towards her. She took it from him, patient, and held it between her fingers, placing the match against the wax ring within until its warm orange light flared alive, flickers of it lighting up her wide-set dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Evidently assuming he needed help with more than just lighting it, Hiyori edged closer to him, taking his hands to place them on the lantern’s rim. “Give it a push, the wind will do the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were soft, gentle. They stayed on his as he gave it a nudge upwards. Her dark eyes, alit with sparks of the lantern’s glow, watched with him as their lamp took flight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the early update omfg I don't know why I just needed to finish this chapter so badly. Don't worry, the next chapter will be spaced neatly out :) [Again, I may be back to edit, but I'm pretty happy how it turned out ahhh]</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kazuma, are you certain this is the place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bishamon was getting restless. She was used to waiting during missions, it was unavoidable, but what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to was working with the horsemen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, she’d only been able to spend about a year in their ranks before she’d defected. Inefficient, poorly trained, stuffed full of bureaucracy, she had nothing but contempt for the finest warriors of her country, which, perhaps, was reflected well in her current profession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t like them to meet with outlaws in an isolated location like this.” She mused, both hands on her daggers. “They’ll definitely bring backup. I’m surprised they didn’t choose a more public place, where they could corner us more easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuma, in his usual no-nonsense manner, straightened his glasses on his nose. “They aren’t looking to arrest us, Veena. We’ve agreed to a truce.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She studied him, her eyes in slits. Her lover had been frustratingly distant ever since he’d woken up from his Ayakashi-induced stupor, though perhaps that was to be expected. He’d thrown himself into this plan, seeing it as the only way he could make it up to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Away from them, the castle lit with thousands of floating, glimmering lights, the bells began to ring, clangling noisily to announce the end of the lantern festival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be sure they’ll stick to their truce? I’m not going to bring Yukine and Hiyori into an explosive situation.” She muttered, eyes flitting about the pitch-blackness of the abandoned pier. Initially constructed before the kingdom had even built its wall, it faced into the wild forest rather than the city proper, a relic of the old days when they’d traded with wood tribes and travelling merchants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t. I’ve told Hiyori to wait for my signal.” He replied. “They’re our failsafe. If things go south here, they can take Yato to the palace and make enough of a commotion to, hopefully, speak directly to the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, amused. “Well, then I sure hope things </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>go south here, if that’s the kind of plan B we have on hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have many options.” He admitted reluctantly. “It would be easier if we could involve someone else, like Tenjin, but if we’re going to argue our innocence to the King, we’re going to have to move faster than this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde nodded tersely. The King was a predictable fellow when it came to outlaws; he would certainly suspect them of being Fujisaki’s accomplices unless they could prove beyond a doubt that they weren’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why Maximus had decided to meet with them in a spot as shady as this. He would want as few witnesses as possible while he heard them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed a flicker in the shadows, the silhouette of bulky men at the far end of the dock, closest to the scattered trees bordering the kingdom wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” She called, drawing a dagger from her belt. Kazuma responded by swiftly stepping in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re unarmed. You may approach.” He declared, raising his empty palms. He shot a hot glare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Truce, Veena.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she sheathed her dagger, mimicking his stance of defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silhouettes facing them at the other end of the pier shuffled about, and a man’s voice resounded in reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You</span>
  </em>
  <span> approach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bishamon grimaced. “Ugh. I hate these people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her partner shushed her, approaching the strangers with a slow, cautious tread. She followed him, again, her shoulders tense, her aim darting from silhouette to silhouette, more than ready to nail them with her knives if she had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were three men, she noted, all of them masked, but none armoured. The middle one, presumably Maximus, was bulky, shaven-headed, a menacing look in his eye. An archetypal villain, she thought, someone she’d expect to see in Daikoku’s bar, not the royal court.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kazuma, alarmingly, seemed as perplexed by his appearance as she was. “Where is Maximus-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the sorcerer’s boy?” The bald man retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bishamon drew in a sharp breath, yanking the daggers from her waist. But before they could leave her hands, she was thrown back, a sudden burning pain in her stomach. She stumbled, another jolt hitting the curve of her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groped at her wounds, plucking out what looked like a feathered dart, its cruelly pointed tip stained scarlet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furious, Bishamon whirled around to take aim at the cowards, but her feet caved in under her. A fog clouded her head, ears ringing as the knives slipped from her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Veena!” Kazuma cried, wide-eyed as she collapsed to her knees. “What- how-?!” His words ended in a croak. There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>as his body slammed promptly onto the pier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bastards.” Bishamon gritted out. Summoning the entirety of her rapidly fading strength, she propped herself up on her elbows, reaching for the knives she’d dropped. She managed to wrap her hands around the hilt of one, about to hoist it up in a last-ditch effort when a sandaled foot quietly stepped on the blade, kicking it out of her grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Yato?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high, tinkling, familiar voice. The blonde growled as she recognised it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fujisaki’s shinki. You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you to bring Yato with you.” The girl said flatly. She stepped in front of the blonde’s prone form, her pristine white robe now spotted with blood. “Didn’t you read?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you can’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one thing I asked you to do, and you didn’t even do that. Now Father will be disappointed, I’ve gone and attacked inside the borderline for nothing.” She sighed. “Oh well. If you two are here, there’s only a few places he can be.” She turned to her three goons, her voice unchanging. “You three, search the lakeside. Send the rest to the tavern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bishamon made a grab for the shinki’s robe, snarling past her clouded thoughts. “You won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt them more than you have to.” The girl always sounded like she was smiling, her melody a smug one. “They’re still due their punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde’s nails scraped into the wood of the pier’s boards, as the clouds closed in and her eyelids finally dropped shut.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The lanterns had risen into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if a roaring in his head had calmed. There was a silence all around them, the air motionless, still. Above him was the salt-sprinkled night, stretching out unbroken to the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every other boat had rowed back into the docks for the night. The lantern festival was over, their duty done, but he was still here, still frozen, rocking gently in their mirror-still lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a time when all Yato had wanted from the world was a sky like this. He’d forgotten how endless it was, after five years under a roof, how he could crane his neck all the way back and never lose sight of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a good night.” He said blissfully. “Astronomically, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Nora who had taught him to read the starscape. Which stars were overhead when Ayakashi were thickest, which predicted stronger magic, more frequent cleansings, she’d known far too much about this obscure topic for someone who had never picked up a book in her life. But then, that was Nora for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey, Hiyori.” He nudged the brunette sitting beside him, breaking her out of whatever trance she’d fallen into. “See that star over there? That’s Polaris. When Polaris is as bright as this, that’s when Ayakashi are strong enough to gain a form on their own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiyori hummed, her hands clutching the rim of the boat. Her eyes were trained on a random point on the shore, hovering about a thicket of trees. “You’ve spent a lot of time studying Ayakashi, haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Comes with the lifestyle.” He grinned. “I may have only two skills, healing and killing Ayakashi, but Father made sure I’m a master at both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” The girl gave him an approving look. “That’s good. You’ll need to use that, later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...why?” He laughed. “Are you predicting another Kazuma situation? I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if you can avoid it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you’ve got me wrong.” She waved a hand at him. “I mean, in the near future, you’ll be glad you’ve spent your childhood studying. You’ll have less catching up to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” Yato cocked his head. “Catching up? With who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind.” Her words held a note of bitterness in them. She turned her head away from him, squinting at the thicket of trees she’d been eyeing ever since they’d released their lanterns. “Listen, Yato, we should probably have a talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was stiffly formal, alarmingly similar to the tone Father used when he came home after a failed experiment. On instinct, Yato sat up straight, folding his hands in his lap. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I...don’t know where to start.” She gave him a once-over, eyes darting over to Yukine, appealing to him for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hiyori? Kazuma-san said he’d explain, he’s the one with the notebook-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s been half an hour since the bells.” Hiyori muttered mysteriously. “He hasn’t signalled us yet, which means he and Bishamon-san must </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> be bargaining. By the end of this, the horsemen will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they definitely won’t give us enough time to talk properly after we’ve docked-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go again.” Yukine gripped the bridge of his nose. “You always do this. Every mission, you freak out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>minute </span>
  </em>
  <span>something takes too long-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called being practical-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and nothing you say will happen </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> happens, but you’ve already overreacted-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we’re doing anything right now-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yato snapped his fingers in front of Hiyori’s face, startling them both. “Enough panicking! Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them fell silent, exchanging awkward looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, but...we don’t need your help.” Hiyori cleared her throat, throwing a final apologetic glance at Yukine. “We need to tell you the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chill ran down his spine, one he needed to laugh off before he thought too much of it. “Ah, what kind? Don’t tell me, I’m your alibi in one of your thieving missions? What’re you stealing this time, another crown?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no...but you’re on the right track.” She admitted. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a mission, right now, but it’s a little different this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...hmm…” She chuckled nervously. “Let me put it this way. We’ve found your real parents, and we’re returning you to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yato narrowed his eyes. His gaze flicked from Hiyori to Yukine and back. The brunette looked earnest as ever, the blond cautious, wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve found my real parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re returning me to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiyori winced. “I know it’s a bit hard to believe-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I don't want you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Her gaze flew up to her face, stricken. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his eyes on his lap. “I know Father can’t be my, uh, father. You said it best, he’s a thousand-year-old sorcerer, it’s stupid that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought of him as a parent. But that doesn’t mean I need anyone to replace him.” He bit his lip. “Living with you, I’ve felt...free, for the first time. I can’t...I don’t want to go anywhere else.” He shrugged. “I know, maybe that’s selfish to ask, especially after you’ve gone to this trouble, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, don’t say that.” Hiyori cut in desperately, burying her face in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?!” Yukine burst out, gloating. “Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do this-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette shook her head, keeping her hands over her face. “Yato, you can’t stay with us. You, well, your parents are-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yato gawked at her with wide, betrayed eyes. “But you promised me I could. You said I could consider you home-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was before we knew!” She grabbed his hands. “Believe me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to stay, but-” She took a deep breath. “Okay. Yukine, grab the oars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?” Yukine blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab the </span>
  <em>
    <span>oars.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She enunciated. “We’re docking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiyori, we’re supposed to wait for the signal-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but Kazuma-san’s taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long, and we need his goddamn notebook, at least.” She snapped, interlacing her fingers with Yato’s. “There’s no good way to tell you this. You’re… a very important person in the kingdom. A prince, in fact. A prince who was presumed dead…who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>presumed dead, actually-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It struck him then. Yato smiled as he understood, his heart sinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Hiyori.” He whispered. “You saw Nora, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him for a second, before her face flooded with relief. “Yes!” She cried. “Yes, your sister, she’s actually the one who told Kazuma-san in the first place-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to lie. I understand.” He let his hands rest in hers, memorising their smallness, their steady warmth. “I didn’t mean to put you in danger. I should’ve left when I saw her last night, but...I guess I was selfish.” He smiled shakily. “I’m sorry if she hurt you, or Kazuma. Don’t worry, she’ll leave you alone once I’m gone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn it, Yukine, grab the oars!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori cried, cutting him off. She was squeezing Yato’s fingers tight enough to cut off circulation. “Kazuma-san has no right to keep us waiting this long, it’s bullshit. He’s probably trying to get Bishamon-san re-recruited into the standing army-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukine huffed. “Yeah, I know, it sucks, but I still think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good spot to dock, over there.” The brunette pointed at an unlit cove bordered by trees, too far from the houses and marketplaces of the kingdom to bask in their light. “It’s out of sight, so I can hop off, check on them and hop back on. It’ll take me five minutes, tops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, the teenager inclined his head. “Fine. I guess that makes sense. But you can’t let the horsemen see you.” He reached for the paddles, rehooking them so that they faced him. With a long drawn sigh, he began to row, his body rocking back and forth as he cut into the waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with that, Hiyori turned to Yato. She reached up to cup his face, her dark eyes feverishly sharp. “Yato. Don’t you dare ever say you’re going back to Fujisaki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-” His voice gave way to the lump in his throat. He gulped and tried again. “It’s not like I want to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yato felt his face heat up. “Seriously-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is <em>not</em> your father, he's an evil, evil man. Once I fetch Kazuma-san’s notebook, this will all make sense. It has all the proof, and you won't be able to deny it.” She fixed him with her bright, determined gaze. “But right now, I want you to promise. No matter how much Nora begs and pleads, no matter what Fujisaki does to threaten us-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that-!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let that bastard use you any more than he already has.” She said seriously. “Promise me that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” He nodded. “I promise I won’t let him touch my heart again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough for now, I guess.” She cringed as the boat’s bottom scraped onto the shore. Yukine snagged his oar in shallow, muddy water, giving her a sharp nod. In reply, she hopped nimbly out of the boat, taking the rope at the bow and looping it around a rock to leash it there. “Now stay here with Yukine, and wait for me to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Yukine called. “Stay out of sight! If the horsemen are doing something shady, come right back, Kofuku-san will know what to do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it! Keep him safe!”  The willowy girl gave him a thumbs up, pulling her hair up into a ponytail before darting into the sparse forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yato watched her go, his stomach churning with foreboding, until her silhouette was invisible in the dark of the night, the shadows of trees left in her wake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, let's get the plot rolling! I wrote this chapter super quickly and it makes me nervous, so I'll reread it when it's cold and see if it needs edits XD</p>
<p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hiyori finally opened her eyes, the world was far too bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She winced, shading her eyes with a palm. As she lifted her hand, something jangled, a metallic sound, like heavy wind-chimes or pickpocketed jewellery clanking against each other. Her mouth was unbearably dry, and tasted like poison. She smacked her lips together drowsily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a few seconds to gather the courage to open her eyes again. When they adjusted to the light, the sleep-crust between her lids blinked away, she took note of the shiny steel shackles around her wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was morning. Midmorning, by the angle of the pale sunlight pouring in from the barred window above, and Hiyori Iki was in a jail cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched. Her hand jolted up to probe her arm, under her threadbare sleeve, where she now sported a stinging pinprick of a wound. Her eyes tracked the walls, taking in the bare stone, the stench of urine, the grime coating the floors as she pieced together how she’d ended up here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, the night of the festival, their mission had been a failure. She’d sprinted through the forest in sandals for nothing; the abandoned dock had lived up to its name. Kazuma and Bishamon had been nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things going wrong had always been a possibility with a plan so perilous. Hiyori had turned back immediately, crashing through the thicket at top speed while rehearsing Plan B in her head. She remembered zeroing in on the boat through the foliage, only just being able to see the tops of their heads over the bushes. She remembered opening her mouth to call out their names, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato and Yukine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell them to get the boat ready to row home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, something had stabbed her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had stung, like an ant-bite, and felled her in the blink of an eye. Her knees had caved in, her words fleeing her instantly, she’d been left gaping in the mud, struggling against the sweeping numbness knocked into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a sedative, shot from afar. Definitely not the work of the honourable horsemen, and considering where she was now, it couldn’t be any ordinary bandit either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart thumping with dread, she sucked in a breath and scrambled to the bars of her cell, locking her hands around them and peering out into the grimy hall, the rows and rows of dark cells bordering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato?” She was hoarse, gravelly, like she’d gargled a fistful of pebbles. “Yato? Yukine?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please let them be here with me-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Yato! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hiyori?” A man’s soft whisper answered her from the neighbouring cell. She brightened for a fleeting moment, before she recognised who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuma-san?” She felt faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, is that you?” A woman called, her voice clouded with sleep. “Is that Hiyori, Kazuma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bishamon-san.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was Kazuma and Bishamon, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the palace dungeons. Could this mean it had been the horsemen who had shot her after all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, it’s us. Where are the others?” Kazuma demanded. “Where’s Yato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Yukine with him? Are they safe?” Bishamon prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori bit her lip. She didn’t know how they were, but if it really was the horsemen who had attacked her, she knew Yukine had the survival skills to keep them safe. They would have gotten away, if their enemies were the horsemen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be sure.” She finally admitted. “I wasn’t with them. I’d run out, alone, to check on you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was careless of you, Hiyori.” Bishamon chided. “I believe Kazuma told you what to do if we were captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he gave me a Plan B, but I didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>decide </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d been captured without checking on you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind all that.” Kazuma interjected impatiently. “Our main concern is Yato. Where did you last see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-in Fishhook cove. They were both in the boat, they might have heard me fall when my attacker shot me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spat, abandoning the fraying remains of his composure. “Fishhook cove is too close, you led her right to them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> blame her.” Bishamon cut in. “She is not at fault, she couldn’t have known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t have known?” Hiyori felt a headache bloom in her skull, partly from their conversation and partly the bright lights bouncing off the stone walls. “Bishamon-san-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was never a meeting with the horsemen.” The blonde elaborated soberly. “It was a trick, orchestrated by Fujisaki’s shinki. Yato’s sister, Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fujisaki’s…” She gaped. She gripped the bars tight enough to print their marks in her skin. “B-but she can’t attack inside the city, you said so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems she’s decided Yato’s worth the risk.” Kazuma muttered. “And, by how things are looking, it seems she’ll get away with it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlike us.” Bishamon sighed. “It’s only a matter of time before they realise we aren’t mere vagrants passed out on royal property.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Royal property.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t sunk in yet that Iki Hiyori was in the dungeons. She was under the castle, a mere couple yards away from the gallows. This was her worst nightmare, this future had plagued her from the minute she’d moved into Kofuku’s shack. Every brush she’d had with this fate, every horseman who had gotten too close to catching her had haunted her for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, the mere picture of Yato’s sister unbound had driven these thoughts from her head for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach twisted, making her feel sick. She bit the inside of her cheek, pressing her forehead against the bars of her prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine was a formidable force against the horsemen, he could race like the wind, burrow himself in the most unlikely hiding places... but with an unbound shinki like Nora on his tail, he wouldn’t last a moment. He wasn’t Bishamon-san, he couldn’t fight someone as strong as that. And while Yato </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a powerful sorcerer, the only spell he knew was to heal others at his own expense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get out of here.” She swallowed. Yato and Yukine, her boys, she needed to save them. “I’m sorry, Bishamon-san, Kazuma-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori? What are you-?” Bishamon-san began, in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out a piercing scream, clanging her chains against the iron bars. “Guards!” She bellowed. “I need to speak to a guard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori, no!” Kazuma hissed in warning. “This isn’t the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Charge me or let me go, you can’t keep me here!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shrieked, digging her nails into her palms. She was shockingly loud, her shrill voice echoing off the walls. There were moans peppering the air from the other cells, as if she’d shaken awake the others languishing away in this dungeon. “Guards! I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door at the other end of the hall slammed open. Heavy steps clanged down the corridor, metal shoes against a stone floor. Hiyori scuttled back as a guard appeared at her cell door, grimacing, bags under his eyes. In one hand, he brandished a short, tattered whip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl glowered firmly at him, channelling the family honour she’d once had, head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I demand an audience with the King.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>So, it turned out Fujisaki </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>too proud to hire goons to get his son back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine, for once, was glad his drunkard father existed. If he hadn’t grown up with an unstable sadist, if he hadn’t had to look over his shoulder at every suspicious sound, he wouldn’t be on his feet right now. And to think, his father </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>made a game of throwing darts at him and his sister, it was as if the piece of shit had been training him for this very scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he’d lost his pursuer a while ago. He had to admit, for a while he’d thought he would be caught for sure, the demon that had chased him had been as fearsome as the horsemen, leaping from branch to branch, darts lining the ground behind him as he’d run for his life. It had taken a combination of hiding and strategy to throw his scent, with a nice dash of luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only regret was that he’d left Yato behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d heard the crashing sound in the bushes, the whistling of a dart whizzing towards him, he’d dodged on instinct, but Yato hadn’t. The older boy had fallen limp, a third dart had </span>
  <em>
    <span>snicked </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the wood right by Yukine’s shoulder, and the teenager had done what he did best: he’d recognised a bad situation and split.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until his heart had stopped pounding in his ears that he’d realised what he’d done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, if he’d returned earlier, or tried to drag Yato’s unconscious body with him, he would surely have been caught by the monstrous dart-thrower and shot through just like him. He was glad his cowardly instincts had kept him alive, at least, enough to make sure Yato stayed alive too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why had they dropped their guards? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kazuma-san had been telling them from the first day that this could happen, but a week of nothing happening had wiped it from their minds. They’d thought they’d defeated Fujisaki with the kingdom’s borderline, underestimated what an exiled, powerless sorcerer could do. They were complacent idiots, they were fools on the most fundamental level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Fujisaki thought he could get Yato back </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>easily, he had another thought coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine slapped his cheeks to keep himself alert as he jogged down the path, following the footsteps the men had marked into the forest earth. He was glad they’d chosen to dock their boat at a muddy bank, the way their prints pointed told him exactly which chink they would use to climb over the kingdom’s wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only four unguarded points on the wall, each of which the thieves of the city had abused to their greatest extreme. Two pointed west, the third east and the fourth north, but ever since their crown-theft a week ago, the western chinks were now heavily guarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, as he’d suspected, their footprints had pointed him north.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine was fast. He’d always been a swift one, as quick as Hiyori, that was why he was such a good thief. He’d reached the north chink in minutes, stopping every now and then to glance around himself at jumpy shadows, to ensure he wasn’t being followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the wall, he let his natural rhythms take over. He’d escaped into the woods after so many thieving missions that it had become part of the drill. His hands grasped the jagged, uneven bricks like they were steps on a ladder, his feet finding all the old gaps and crannies to stick into to keep his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only worry now was the borderline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kingdom’s borderline repelled Ayakashi, kept track of the actions of shinki that had wandered into it. Outside, Yukine would have no such protection. He had one of Kofuku’s little talismans with him, as he usually did, but it wouldn’t stop him from being blighted if Fujisaki caught sight of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to survive a direct confrontation. He would need to follow them in secrecy, use his stalking skills for the greater good. He’d wait until Hiyori caught up, because he knew she’d catch up eventually, if Bishamon and Kazuma didn’t beat her to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until then, he’d leave them a gingerbread trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made a mistake underestimating Fujisaki, but they wouldn’t make that mistake again. If their tiny band of thieves could raid the palace treasury for a crown together, they sure as hell could take out a powerless sorcerer, especially with Yato on their side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine hefted himself to the top of the wall, ducking to keep out of sight of the patrol guards. On the other side of the wall was the expansive forest, bushy green treetops unusually visible in the light of the hundreds of lanterns that still floated about them, riding the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager grimaced, bracing himself to start the climb downward. He knew it well, he’d used this chink countless times in his thieving career, but it was still daunting to do at night. He tested each nook before he stuck his foot into it, kept his grip tight on the bricks as he made his way to the forest floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, caution could only take him so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d managed to reach halfway down before he felt the tug in his heart, the telltale stiffening of his limbs, darkening of his field of vision. In an instant, panic overwhelmed him, and Yukine let out a cry, swatting off the Ayakashi that had landed on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A girl stood at his bedroom door, wearing a wide-brimmed hat too big for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small, plump one, its dark aura meaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening. Fujisaki couldn’t have found him so soon. There had been nobody in the forest below, nobody he could see. Why would that damn sorcerer still be here when he already had Yato? He...he couldn’t know Yukine was tracking them down, that was impossible. Had he underestimated him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t lose so soon-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wore a scarf wrapped around her neck, a bag in hand. Her hair was mussed. In her hurry, she’d forgotten to comb it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were everywhere now, these fat, blackened Ayakashi, in his clothes, his hair, crawling on his skin. He lost his balance, scrabbling at the ghosts as he tipped over and fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her eyes, amber as his, were filled with tears. She tried to keep her voice steady, but it quivered like a plucked bowstring as she pleaded for him to stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed heavily on the ground, and the Ayakashi swarmed around him like a nest of angry bees. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was only one ticket in her hand. They’d promised to send another soon, soon, it was more important for his sister to leave first, so until then, he needed to stay. Stay, with his father, just a little longer, until they could find a way for him to join them across the sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated them. He hated everyone, all of them. “Get away!” He keened, yanking the dagger from his belt and swiping it at the seething throng. “Get away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little longer, while his mother counted pennies and his father broke another beer bottle on the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ayakashi boiled and bubbled, pressing him down with their weight. The adrenaline that had coursed through him upon his fall began to recede. His dagger cut off fingers and tails, goggling eyes and talons, but there were too many to fight, too many holding him down, forcing him against the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed, clawing uselessly at the ghosts as they took their first searing bites of his skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe I missed this! I love plot-driven chapters, this one was so much fun! </p><p>I kinda wanted Hiyori and Yukine's situations at this point to be exactly the opposite of each other's XD</p><p>Review and comment, please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Rot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomatoes. A grapevine. The forest outside his tower, ten years ago, had contained surprises at every turn. Ever since Nora had taught him how to cook, Yato had delighted in finding these little gifts, using them to experiment with dinner or dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura had planted them when she’d first arrived. She’d brought along a dozen different things from the outside world: mirrors, ribbons, packs of seeds being the least of them. These seeds she’d planted in random spots around the tower, keeping them a secret from everyone but him. Whenever Nora was away, she’d taken him with her on her rounds: watering the sprouts, checking for bugs and, in spring, harvesting the best of the lot for dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her fall, though she’d been proven a traitor, he’d honoured this tradition. He’d continued to keep the garden a secret from Nora, and tended to it as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how he’d seen his first outsiders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a muggy spring evening, and Sakura’s garden had yielded what would be its final harvest, since most of her plants had wilted soon after her disappearance. Yato had been, and would always be, a terrible gardener, and so had been in the midst of plucking the least worm-eaten of his tomato crop when he’d noticed Father’s bush turn purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrified, Yato had hidden behind a tree. Dusk, when Father returned, was well past his bedtime. If he’d been caught outside at a time like this, there was no telling how his father would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But strangely enough, it hadn’t been Father emerging from between the leaves. It had been a heavier-set man, with piercing yellow eyes, a head of flowing white locks down to his shoulders. A second man had joined him, smaller, more rumpled, a medicine-man in a thick white shawl, wearing a headband of feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men had been looking around, seemingly admiring the scenery, when Father had finally emerged. Yato had never before, or since, seen him look as flustered as he had in that moment. Jabbing his finger at the bush, he’d hissed for them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ayakashi smoking from his ancient, papery skin. Strikingly unafraid, the two men had crossed their arms, the white-haired one tapping his foot against the ground insolently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a muttered curse, Father had darted into the tower, throwing the door open, bursting back out minutes later with a bag of gold. Thrusting it into their hands, he’d commanded them never to return, else he’d sic his shinki on them. With a smug smirk, the medicine-man had unwrapped his shawl then, to reveal a thick dusty tome under his arm, a book Yato would later find was a spellbook, containing, among others, the spell Father needed to regain his stolen youth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious as he was, little Yato had been sensible enough to use this moment of Father’s distraction to hightail it back to bed, before anyone could suspect he’d been watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And nobody had. Yato had learnt to lie from Sakura, he’d learnt to hide his tracks from Hiiro, he’d learnt to wear the costume of innocence like armour after a lifetime of living with Father, to deflect all doubts from him unless the evidence was overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, after a few tentative probing questions the next morning, Father had become convinced that Yato had, indeed, been in bed that night, he’d seen nothing unusual at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why, ten years after the incident, the exiled sorcerer Fujisaki felt so comfortable reusing these men for his devilish schemes, as if Yato wouldn’t recognise them the minute he woke up.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Yato leaned against a tree, panting as he caught his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running was not his strong suit. A lifetime in a tower hadn’t been good for his stamina; without the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he would definitely have been caught within  minutes of his mad dash from that hut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good god, what was Father planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank to his knees, his heart pounding loudly enough to feel in the tips of his fingers. Those men, they’d been Fujisaki’s men, shaven heads or not. That hut, it had been built by Fujisaki himself, it had his hardy style, the scent of Ayakashi remains unmistakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this forest. The trees around him, the foliage, the moss underfoot... they were close to the tower, weren’t they? He had no doubt Father was watching him at this very moment, or had sent Nora to keep an eye on him in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why had he gone to all this trouble? What was with the hut, the outsiders, the knives? Why hadn’t he sent </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fetch him back like he’d expected him to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Father’s mocking smile now, clear as day under his eyelids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Yaboku, aren’t you a bright one? Got it all figured out, haven’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato pinched the bridge of his nose with a grimace. No, he wasn’t going to figure it out on his own. Father’s plans were all so needlessly convoluted, his actions unpredictable. Nora, he needed to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was the only one he could reason with-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato jumped up as the medicine man, as he’d termed the one with the feathered headband, leapt out from behind a tree, grabbing at his arm. The black-haired boy dived out of the way, scrambling as far as he could before his attacker caught hold of his collar, wrenching him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rabou!” The medicine man shouted, as Yato struggled in his hold. “Get the knife here, I’ve caught him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt an old, old fear possess him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bounty hunters and knives, they were going to cut out his heart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and decided this was exactly what Father wanted him to be thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...the other...way around.” He ground his heel onto the medicine man’s toes, ducking out of his grasp. Spotting a stick half-buried in the mud, he ducked down to fetch it, using it to whack the medicine man across the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medicine man, luckily enough, was fazed enough by the blow to freeze in place, giving Yato the opportunity to kick his legs out from under him and have him land heavily on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effort that move had taken was more than his exhausted body could muster, it took all he had to keep his feet from giving way. “Where’s…” The boy took in a gulping breath. “Where’s Yukine and Hiyori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the closest thing to a hint he had. This whole ordeal had to be a punishment. Father wanted him to regret running away, to repent disobeying him by leaving the tower. In that context, it would make sense why he was trying to frighten him with that horrifying hut of animal skins and these hired attackers…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but if, in this process, he’d hurt Yukine or Hiyori, Yato wished him good luck trying to use his heart ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuki-what?” The man mumbled, winded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine and Hiyori.” Yato repeated, enunciating the syllables. He pointed his stick at the man’s nose. “The boy and girl who were with me on the boat. What did you do with them after you took me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The medicine man’s eyes widened in surprise, a gleeful smile flashing on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Those two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled, his grip on his weapon tightening at the self-indulgent tone of his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>break your legs-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than enough, Yato-san.” An even, self-possessed voice declared from behind him. Yato glanced over his shoulder to behold Father’s other henchman, the one who had once had flowing white hair, but now sported a bald scalp that only made his lemon-yellow eyes more striking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>man looked more like a warrior, an outlaw, complete with leather armour and a butcher’s knife in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to run anymore. We bounty hunters have you surrounded. There’s nowhere for you to go.” The warrior continued smoothly. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato gritted his teeth. Damn, they were laying it on thick. How naive did Father think he was? Would he have been fooled by this display if he hadn’t recognised his henchmen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> the phantoms he was supposed to have been afraid of all his life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a quiet breath. “Alright.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Time to fight fire with fire.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll give in, but on one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Rabou asked, his eyes in slits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened to Yukine and Hiyori.” He commanded. “I’ll come with you if you tell me that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabou and the medicine man exchanged glances. The warrior, it seemed, was more adept at hiding his amusement than the man in the feathered headband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukine and Hiyori...are your friends from the kingdom, I presume?” The yellow-eyed man mused. “Like the bandits Kazuma and Bishamon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t quite the angle he was expecting from Father’s henchmen. “Um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to say, they are alive and well.” There was a slight, sadistic smile on his lips. “And a thousand gold pieces richer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato frowned. “Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured you didn’t come cheap, Yato-san. You may not know, but a thousand gold pieces is a greater sum than an ordinary man can earn in a lifetime.” Rabou’s eyes were sharp, calculating, watching him for a reaction. “Swords, silk dresses...a lost family name. It can buy you the world on a platter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, as Yato let that sink in. His ears buzzed, the taste of bile in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This...this was Nora’s work. Nobody else would’ve put in so much care into researching his friends, into finding their weak spots to use against him. Father wouldn’t have, it wasn’t his style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t his style. Putting their hopes on him believing his friends had betrayed him yet again, to emphasise that Father and Nora were the only people who loved him… it reeked too much of how Nora had spoken of Sakura after her fall to be a coincidence. Father didn’t know him well enough to use those feelings against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora. After all they’d been through together, after he’d begged her to come with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask you once again.” He whispered stiffly. “What did you do to Yukine and Hiyori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medicine man barked out a laugh. “Stupid kid, didn’t you hear him? They sold you to us, they’re probably off to travel the world on the first ship across the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew why Father had approved of this plan. It was the same reason he’d shown him Sakura’s mangled body after her fall, it was why he’d tried to drill into his head, day after day, that there were people after him who wanted to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ve humoured you more than enough, Yato-san.” Rabou marched threateningly forward, knife brandished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora was watching, Yato knew, waiting for him to panic, waiting for the last moment to jump in and save his life, to have him return with her to his prison grateful and indebted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with the sorcerer’s heart hooded his eyes. “So have I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father’s cleansings were made of two verses: one to rot and one to heal. It was the only way to cleanse a human of the natural Ayakashi within, to wither the body and release the spirits bound by the soul to age it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One to rot and one to heal. He’d had to practice both of them more frequently, more fervently as time had passed, if only to keep his father cheerful in his artificial, youthful body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would show his father what his monthly cleansings could look like if he wanted the opposite.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ayakashi smoked from their shrivelled, juiceless bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them twitch on the ground, pleading for mercy, he felt a sudden, sharp sting of pity. They were henchmen, they’d only followed Father’s orders. They didn’t deserve a fate as cruel as this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair, this was the fate he’d decided on in his head for the bounty hunters ever since he was a child, even though he’d never imagined he’d have the heart to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...Nora was watching. Judging by her absence, it seemed he’d surprised her, her plan had backfired. She would be desperate, now, looking for any way to make up for the damage she’d caused, another way to make Father happy and Yato a willing servant again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be showing mercy at a time like this. He needed to be resolute, he needed to show Nora that he wouldn’t compromise on the safety of the friends he’d made, the ones who had welcomed him into their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against a tree, watching the tiny blob-like natural Ayakashi exiting the shrunken bounty hunters, tricked by their decay into deciding they’d already aged to the limits of their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rabou and the medicine man, now too frail to pick up their knives, too weak to attempt anything but warbling cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you...weren’t supposed to be…” The medicine man licked his chapped lips. “Sorcerer…</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorcerer’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>heart…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a haggard sigh, managing to resist wrapping his coat around their trembling frames. He would return to them, he would heal them after he’d dealt with Father. After Father and Nora were safely out of his life-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, noticing the Ayakashi floating out of them were streaming in one particular direction, attracted by something like moths to a flame. He perked up, following their path with astonished eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humans. Yukine had once told him, a long time ago, that Ayakashi were attracted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be Father or Nora, because neither of them were human enough to matter. These Ayakashi, these dozens of hungry spirits were speeding into the forest to attack innocent passersby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was suddenly glad Yukine and Hiyori weren’t here with him at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped up Rabou’s knife from his shivering, bony hand, sprinting behind the pestilence he’d released into the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hah I'm glad I was able to post this on 10/10/2020 XD</p><p>This chapter was fun. Yato is my favourite character ever, he's so fun to write!</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiyori had never before walked barefoot on marble tile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t considered how cold marble could be, how smooth, slippery, inconvenient. Barefoot, she found herself gripping the floor with her grimy toes, like a monkey wading through a shallow drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody but the highest-ranked nobles had been inside the throne room in twenty years. Meeting the King was more prestigious now than it ever had been, what with his hermit-like, mysterious presence in the kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished she could feel excited. She was making history, this was finally an achievement she could tell her parents about, but that sick feeling in her stomach refused to fade. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yato, Yukine, please hold on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori walked with as much dignity as a person could while being led through a lavish marble hallway in chains. Her eyes trailed over the priceless paintings on the wall, portraits of great Kings and Queens past, vaguely recognising every other one from a history book or two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clanging footsteps of the guard leading her forth stopped at the open door at the end of the hall, his royal blue cape sitting slack on his back. He swished his hat off his head as he donned a deep bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesties!” He announced, dramatically. “I present to you: the trespasser and thief, Iki Hiyori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori flinched, feeling a touch of stage-fright as she was dragged forward by the shackles around her wrists and thrown into the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thief. She hadn’t told them she was a thief. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The throne room, also known as the hall of glass, lived up to its name. She’d heard of the ceiling of mirrors, a dozen crystal chandeliers hanging along its length, the spotless white carpet underfoot... even now, after two decades of living unseen, it did not disappoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hiyori couldn’t tear her eyes from the man on the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was transfixed, her icy toes curling in the soft, warm carpet, gripping her shackles in her fists as she tried to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iki</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori?” A smooth, drawling voice questioned. “I believe that family name was revoked, once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the silver throne, beside his golden-haired wife, one leg crossed over the other, was Yato. Or, a man who looked exactly like Yato, down to the shocking blue eyes, black-purple hair down to his chin, rail-slim frame, an insolently amused curl to his lip. He wore a King’s clothes and a King’s crown, there was a beard under his nose, but even so, Hiyori could barely hold back her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-your majesty.” She stuttered, curling into an awkward bow. “I have something important to tell you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk.” The King raised his hand, palm up. “I know you’re the one who demanded to see me, so it </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a pressing issue, but I’ve asked you a question, Miss Hiyori.” He rolled his eyes at his Queen. “You see? All it takes are a few years of missed public appearances and the rabble forgets it has a King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen acknowledged his remark with the tilt of her head, turning a page of the novel in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori reddened, reining in her instinctive retort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, that sounded too much like something Yato would say, though he would definitely be more lighthearted about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I-I, well, yes. My family name was revoked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you using it? Do you not respect the royal order?” He inquired silkily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not…!” She bit her lip. “I meant no disrespect, I just thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s cut to the chase, then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iki</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori.” The King sneered at the name. “I already know who you are, and why you have asked to see me. Unfortunately for you, my horsemen have already retrieved what you’ve taken from us without your help. Your confession will not lessen your sentence, but if you wish to clear your conscience, you may proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted up at him, a knot in her stomach. A confession? Was he toying with her? “Your majesty, there’s a boy on the other side of the kingdom walls-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori.” The King cut in. “I may not leave my castle anymore, but believe me, I know where the sewer rats of my city roost.” He waved a hand at the guard holding her chains. “Bring the others in. Let’s get their judgement over and done with now, I have a dozen other issues to deal with before breakfast.”</span>
</p><p><span>“W-wait!” Hiyori yelped, as the guard in front of her snapped his fingers at the ones on standby by the walls. “Wait, you have to listen to me,</span> <span>we’ve found your</span><em><span>-”</span></em></p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask you to speak?” The King had a startlingly booming voice, one that bounced off the walls, echoed down the halls. “I tire of your impertinence, Miss Hiyori. Captain, add twenty lashes to Miss Hiyori’s sentence, whatever it ends up being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty lashes, sire?” The guard in gold plate armour, who stood at the base of the King’s platform, held a scroll and feathered pen in hand. “Is that your final decision?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maximus. Do you really think I’ll change my mind about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori jumped up to her toes, bursting with relief. “Maximus-san, is that you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dare interrupt me? Really?” The King gripped the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. “Alright, Maximus, make that fifty lashes, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maximus-san, did you receive Kazuma-san’s letter? Do you know the truth?!” The brunette appealed, shrugging off her ruler’s threats. “Please, you have to tell the King now, you have to vouch for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The armoured man’s facial expressions were invisible under his golden helmet, but it was safe to say he was incredibly taken aback. “Sire, I swear to you, I have no idea what she’s talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe a debt to Daikoku-san! You know who we are!” She cried frantically. “There’s no time, the sorcerer Fujisaki sent his </span>
  <em>
    <span>shinki </span>
  </em>
  <span>after us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, lowering his scroll and pen. “Sire, these are unfounded allegations-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>allegations, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’re the truth!” She shrieked. The guard holding her chains snapped awake at that, barking a futile order for her to kneel. “It’s the truth, the sorcerer Fujisaki’s sent his shinki into the kingdom, and- and- and Yato’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, damn you! Yato’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I have to save him-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thud resounded from the King’s platform, cutting her off. The Queen, the waifish woman with a head full of golden gossamer hair, had stood abruptly up from her throne, the novel slipping from her lap and sliding on the marble by her feet. Her green eyes were gaping wide, her delicate face drawn in a cross between bewilderment and terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whispery voice, raspy with illness and fatigue, rose from the midst of her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know that name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cacophony arose, then. Six guards, coming from hallways on opposite ends of the throne room, burst in, screaming their introductions at full volume: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your majesties! I present to you, trespasser and thief, Kazuma!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-trespasser, traitor and murderer, Bishamon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-tavern owner, Daikoku!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-expert con artist and tavern owner, Kofuku!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-key witness and tavern brawler, Miss Aiha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-the dead prince’s crown, retrieved from the scene of the brawl!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori whirled around, her heart leaping to her mouth as Daikoku and Kofuku trudged out of the hallway opposite the one she’d emerged from. The large man had a single purple bruise blossoming on his jawline, but his pink-haired mistress was covered in them, vibrating with wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King, on the platform, stood as well, pacing to his wife and wrapping his arm around her. “Shh, sweetheart, you’ll tax yourself, you’re still sick-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But above all was the wife herself, the sickly Queen of the kingdom in her sparkling floor-length nightgown, breaking out of her husband’s hold to glide swiftly down the steps of the platform, enormous eyes set on the prisoner before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know that name? Where did you hear it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there were bony fingers knotting in her collar, claws that scraped her skin as they pulled her down to her pixie-like stature. The wisp-like woman’s forest-green eyes glared into her, picking her apart from within, a familiar kind of paranoia ringing in her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you do to my boy?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A hushed silence fell over the room. Despite her moodiness and her usually jaunty nature, it had been a long time since the Queen’s voice had been raised above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the King had brought her to this kingdom from across the sea, the Queen had been susceptible to illness. It hadn’t been much of an issue, not until the day they’d lost their boy, not until her spirit had finally given in and let the illness take her over entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speak. Speak, thief, and I’ll…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His Lady licked her lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’ll have Eugene let you free. Yes, I’ll have him free you and all your friends! All you did was steal a crown, it isn’t an issue. I’ll protect you, but please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me what you know...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The King watched her with pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madness. It had been an eventuality the royal doctor had discussed with him for quite a while. It was the reason they’d shut themselves in, after all. He wasn’t ready to face his people without her, and she wasn’t ready to face people at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, he hadn’t wanted to lose hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestured for Maximus to gently extract her from the prisoner so that he could finish off this exhausting trial (he should never have bothered with this, he should’ve left this to the nobles), but Hiyori Iki decided to pipe up right then, humouring the Queen’s ramblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...know?” The brunette squeaked. “You know about Yato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Er...yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Queen glanced over her shoulder, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a wary edge to her movements like a rat sneaking out of its hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yato, my, uh, handmaid’s son. Yes, Sakura’s son, he sends me...letters, sometimes- but where have you seen him, Iki Hiyori? Where is he?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief blinked at her, eyes large as saucers, as if catching on to her intent. “He’s…” She gulped. “He’s in danger, your majesty. The sorcerer Fujis-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Lady cleared her throat loudly, cutting her off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She coughed into her fist.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Eugene, I’m feeling poorly. I’ll be taking her to my chambers-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” The King protested, startled by this development. “What is this I hear about a sorcerer-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You misheard.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She turned to him firmly, but her emerald eyes were shining with tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This doesn’t concern you. This is about my missing handmaid-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your missing handmaid again. She disappeared fifteen years ago, she’s probably dead!” He pressed a hand to his face, exasperated. “And for God’s sake, it isn’t as if this thief’s going to know anything about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, she does!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen glimpsed at the thief whose collar she clutched in her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Somehow, she does, and if it’s all the same to you, I want to speak with her in private-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot take convicted criminals into your chambers, Rapunzel!” He raged, his fingers at his temple. “Explain yourself, Miss Hiyori! What is it you know about a dead handmaid’s son that is so important to my wife?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>concern </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, Eugene!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The slender form of his wife shuddered with her every breath, her pale face unusually flushed. Her eyes seemed to roll up into her head, eyelids fluttering down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please, Iki Hiyori, I just want to know that he’s still alive-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Hiyori said quietly. “Last I saw him, he’s alive and well, but the sorcerer Fujisaki captured him last night. He needs our help, your majesty, as quickly as possible. We need to save him from that tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So Fujisaki has him again.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen sagged with relief, releasing the girl’s shirt and folding in on herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank goodness. He’s still alive. He’s healthy, happy, alive, twenty-one years old now, he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her, muttering to herself in that mysterious, half-hysterical voice, the King felt his knees go weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this was madness, it was an incredibly coherent kind. Fujisaki, they spoke the name of a sorcerer who had been exiled twenty-one years ago as of yesterday, they spoke of a boy the same age as his would be today, whose body had disappeared from his burning nursery only a few days after the sorcerer had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King had suspected the exiled sorcerer of stealing his child for a good while, back in the early days. A madness had overcome him, all those years ago, he’d ravaged the forest hunting for him. If it hadn’t been for his Queen, he would never have accepted the death of his only son in a fire that had left no charred corpse behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it hadn’t been for his Queen, who, with her pleas and illnesses, had spent a lifetime convincing him to mourn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King paced back a few steps, collapsing back onto his uncomfortable throne. The guards in the room, the other prisoners at the scene, Captain Maximus himself, everyone was looking to him for guidance, but he had nothing to say to them except that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura did not have a son the same age as his, he would’ve known if she did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a hand at the lot. “This hearing is cancelled. Take the prisoners back to their cells.” When one of the guards, the one with Iki Hiyori’s chains, cocked his head at him, he let out a heavy sigh. “No, leave her here. Everyone else, out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared down at his Lady, at her straggly blond hair trailing down her back as she held onto her madcap prisoner for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my dear wife and I need to have a talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha! Plot twist!</p><p>I honestly racked my brains for characters from the Noragami-verse that I could make the King and Queen, but agh none of them fit. Lucky for me, this is a crossover AU! XD</p><p>Review and comment, please :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yato was quickly realising just how much he’d strained his body with his antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he ran, skipping over the occasional tree root, he found aches persisting in areas he’d never bothered with before. His skull thrummed right above his hairline as if being tapped by an iron hammer. The nape of his neck was bruised. The cold, dewy air was difficult to breathe in, it needled his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, his heart would deal with nonsense like this in minutes. Yato, generally, lived a painless existence, never exhausted, never overtaxed. A couple of cleansings a month, a healing when they were at death’s door; he had never used his magic for himself, never without someone regulating him, so he wasn’t accustomed to feeling as drained as he was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the first time Yato had ever rebelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was commendable, really, how Father had managed to keep him on a tight leash for twenty years without a hiccup. All this time, Yato’s only chains had been empty threats. If he’d tried, he could’ve left anytime he’d liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, though Yato had been unhappy for years and years, he hadn’t tried. Not until he’d had a taste of happiness in the kingdom, with Hiyori, Yukine and Kazuma, not until he’d realised that all he wanted was to cling to them for as long as he could. His life hadn’t been worth the effort, but theirs seemed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that was the truth, he knew his heart would cooperate with him, for a little longer, until he’d won. It was a part of him, it had to want this as much as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are!” He found the Ayakashi he’d been chasing, swarming over an unfortunate soul quite near the towering kingdom wall like a pack of wolves tearing at prey. The victim wasn’t too far gone yet, this was a recent catch, he was still thrashing at the base of the pile, slashing frantically with a dagger as he struggled to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato smirked, patting his stick against the base of his palm. It looked like his and Hiyori’s apothecary had found its first client.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there! Looks like you’ve got yourself in quite the fix!” He ran at the swarm, grinning widely as he imagined Hiyori’s reaction to this. He was going to advertise her so well to this unfortunate kingdom dweller that she’d sob with joy. “Well, worry no longer, because you’ve been saved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He batted Ayakashi off of the person with his stick, smashing them against the ground. Some spirits floated curiously to him, sniffing at his sleeves but hesitant to take a bite, not with his heart repelling them. He was glad it was doing that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself into messes like this often? Not to worry! Our services are fast, affordable and reliable!” He kicked off a fat one, stomping it dead with his heel. “You’ll find us on the streets...of the great kingdom...of Takamagahara...happy to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The victim was a boy, young and squirming, about the height and weight of Yukine. It was hard to tell in the dark, past the Ayakashi upon him, but he happened to bear a striking similarity to Yukine, down to a tuft of golden blond hair poking out from between the spirits, gleaming in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had his smile slipping away, that hair. With a new sense of urgency, he grabbed the dagger from the boy’s flailing hand, using it to jab at Ayakashi after Ayakashi, sweeping them off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yukine?” His throat went dry in horror. He plucked off the final few Ayakashi with his bare hands, smashing them in his fists. “Yukine, how- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukine?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid was writhing, blighted purple in splotches from head to toe. He was still conscious, so it wasn’t half as bad as Kazuma’s had been, but the blond was very obviously in agony, his face scrunched up, lips drawn back in a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot guilt pooled in his gut. He shouldn’t have messed around, he should’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>checked who it was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Hey, can you hear me? Are the others here too?” He looked desperately around for a sign of Nora, of Father, anyone who could’ve brought him here. “Who else was with you? Hiyori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukine’s amber eyes cracked open dazedly. “You...you’re not…” He swallowed. “Don’t go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.” With a final glance at the dark woods, he squatted down, pulling the weightless teenager onto his lap. He brushed his sweaty golden fringe off his forehead, examining the extent of his blight. “I’ll make it all better, give me a second and I’ll…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>heal you. I’ll heal you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words stuck in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To heal was ten times harder than to drain. With his heart in this state, he could choose between saving his strength to deal with his father, or spending it all now to spare Yukine his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But who would help Yukine, if he left him here like this? What methods did they have to deal with blight in the city? Hiyori… Hiyori had told him that they burned anyone with an Ayakashi aura. They would’ve burned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuma</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he hadn’t been there. They were barbarians, he couldn’t afford to leave the kid to them. Even with blight less serious, Yato wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they put him through more suffering, not when it was uncalled for, not when this was all his fault to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Father’s plan. This choice, this responsibility, it drilled into him what Father had always wanted him to remember: the world wasn’t meant for him, he was fated to be lonely, it was his fault his friends were suffering. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault that Yukine was being used as Ayakashi bait, that all their lives had been turned upside down this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve avoided all this if he’d stayed in that tower. If he’d refused Hiyori when she’d come to him in all her kindness and pity, thinking she’d been doing the right thing for her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt shame twist his throat shut as shivering hands clamped solidly onto his arm. Blinking back into reality, Yukine’s bloodshot eyes were glassy, staring wide at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yato?” He sucked in a breath. “You- how’d you even…” He let out a shaky laugh, nails pressing into Yato’s skin as if afraid he would drop him and run. “H-how’d you escape, you idiot? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to rescue </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The choice was simple enough. It wasn’t much of a choice at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato smiled, ruffling the kid’s bushy, muddy hair. “I’ll heal you, Yukine. Hold on a minute, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine flinched as the older boy placed his fingers in the blight on his cheek. “That stings, Yato, god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” His voice was expressionless, gentle. “Do you know where Hiyori is? And Kazuma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, not here, that’s for sure.” The teenager muttered. “They weren’t with us when we were attacked. I’m pretty sure they’re fine, they must be looking for us at the cove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was a relief.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he didn’t have anyone else to heal, maybe he could retain a shred of consciousness to say a few cutting words to Father when he came to pick him up. “That’s great. In that case, Yukine, listen to me. When...when I’ve healed you, run as fast as you can, okay? Don’t wait for me, just do everything you can to get behind the borderline where the Ayakashi can’t touch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yukine blinked large amber eyes at him. “But you’ll be coming behind me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll…” He blew out a breath. “I have some unfinished business. But you, you go back to the tavern, stick with the others. Find Hiyori and… stay near Kazuma’s lady, that huge woman with the hair. Bishamon, wasn’t it? Yeah, stay with her, she’ll take care of you, I bet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you see Nora, aim to kill, okay? Aim to kill. She’s a spirit, like an Ayakashi, so she’ll die like one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thickhead.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yukine cut in firmly, clutching his arms hard enough to bruise. “Didn’t Hiyori tell you what we found out? You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you weirdo. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come with me, you could probably get us all immunity-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that I’m a prince?” Yato snorted, amused. “Nora, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that’s how it started, but it’s not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The kid spat. “We have a lot of proof, we did our research. How stupid do you think we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re stupid, Yukine. I just...know how far Father can go.” He sighed, shoulders drooping. “You better run. Don’t let them catch you. Climb on that wall, stay out of sight, and...and trust me. I’m going to fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you’ll fix anything alone. Yato, he’s a thousand times stronger than you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says?” He smirked. “I told you, my heart is the strongest in the world. He doesn’t stand a chance against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yato-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.” He shut his eyes. “I’m not going to let him take anything from me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healing verse was the most useful spell he knew. The key to his apothecary, the one thing he had in common with Hiyori, it was the reason any of his friends trusted him at all. And now, it would be the final nail in his coffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t let it end that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart would drain him now, but not for long, not forever. It belonged to him, it was carved into his chest, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he would be damned if he let Father get his way again. He would grab onto any strength he had left, he would take that spellbook, he would find a spell to burn his father down once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not today, he would do it tomorrow, but Father was a fool if he thought he could chain him to a tower for twenty years more. Yukine would escape, his friends would endure (they were thieves after all, they must know how to stay safe), and Yato would find his way to them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If not today, whenever he could.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“...Yato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora perched on her branch, her robes wrapped warmly around her like a cocoon as she watched the blond child crawl to his knees, catching Yaboku’s slender form as it fell slack to the ground, a puppet with its strings cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato? Oi, what the hell?” The child shook him, his expression mixed horror and impatience. “Couldn’t you have healed me </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>the walls? Am I supposed to carry you up on my back?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora hopped off the branch, landing soundlessly in the mud. The child didn’t notice, he was preoccupied trying to slap consciousness back into Yaboku’s weakened body, an impossible task after he’d used so much magic in the space of an hour-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” She heard Yato mumble, and, astonishingly, the boy pushed himself dizzily up. She stopped dead where she was, though it didn’t make much of a difference since his back was to her. “I...need to finish things...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the size of the child’s bugged-out eyes, Nora wondered if he had picked up on how reckless Yato was being, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>immature</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “For the last time, Yato, I am not leaving you behind.” The kid locked his hands under the older boy’s armpits, hefting him up with a mighty heave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictably, even in his pathetic state, it only took Yato one good shove to break out of that hold, sending the child hurtling into a wrath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, that hurt, you asshole!” He cried, rubbing his elbow. “Fine, if you want to abandon us all and die here, be my guest!” The kid very nearly stomped away then, his silhouette trembling in the moonlight. “Did...didn’t you promise Hiyori you wouldn’t go back to him? On the boat, she made you </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going back to him.” Yato’s voice was papery, breathlessly matter-of-fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The blond exclaimed, his hands thrown out. “You think you’re going to defeat him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, and after he’s done, he’ll stick what’s left of you in a cave underground so he can squeeze you dry like an orange for the rest of your life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...a vivid picture. Is that how you think it looks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Yato, I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should’ve revealed yourself earlier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora felt a presence at her back, an aged presence, bent-backed and wrinkled, smelling distinctly of Ayakashi smog. A heavy hand fell on her head, long, jagged nails scraping her scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you let him use more magic? I need a cleansing. At this rate, I’ll have to wait for days before he’s ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuchi cringed. Her master was right, she should’ve intervened the minute she’d noticed things weren’t going according to plan. After he’d attacked Rabou and Kugaha… he’d even waited for her, taking a minute to catch his breath before he’d bolted after the Ayakashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d waited for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You do know, you aren’t allowed to be afraid unless I command you to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d waited there, for her, leaning against that tree with his strength mustered, the verse ready in his head. Her brother, with his innocent eyes and easy smile, her sweet little boy had waited for her to show up so that he could murder her in cold blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aim to kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d told his friend, because Nora was a spirit, and one blow from a charmed knife or a sorcerer’s heart could tear her apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how he found out. She’d always done her best to act as human as possible around him. When he’d started calling her a shinki, she’d figured it was a morbid joke, a jab at how loyal she was to Father. She hadn’t even considered that he could see through her act, that he could tell her skin wasn’t her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never mentioned it, not seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A clever guess. She’d known he was clever. He must’ve seen how the other spirits acted around her after a cleansing, and deduced the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Father.” She whispered quietly. “I’ll go fetch him now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never mind it, Mizuchi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sorcerer dismissed instantly, pushing past her with a dry huff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m already here, I’ll do it myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Father shuffled along with a hunch, his body hadn’t taken well to this separation from his heart, but his beady eyes were unchanged. His Ayakashi wolves trotted behind him in rows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mizuchi lowered her eyes, hands clasped before her as the master who’d bound her, who had given her a name, stopped by  her brother, one hand patting a wolf’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve intervened earlier. Yato may have been convinced if she’d spoken to him, if she’d been brave enough to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, hello there, Yaboku, fancy seeing you here. I thought you’d run away!” A snuffling laugh, a cry of panic from the blond child scrambling to put himself between Yato and the sorcerer. “Ooh, who’s this? Care to introduce me to your friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ayakashi wolves howled at the sky. Mizuchi sank into the shadows, caught between guilt  and grief, wishing there was some way to change how he felt, to clamp her fist around that charade of her brother and never let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The flow I had writing this chapter was blissful. I think I wrote for six hours, three at a time, and I didn't even tire. It was heaven.</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there was a King, a Queen and a Sorcerer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King was a noble man, not to be confused with a nobleman, a teenage soldier who had risen swiftly in the ranks until his ailing father had called him home to take his place on the throne. His heart didn’t live in Takamagahara, where he’d only spent the first quarter of his life. His heart lived across the sea, in the Kingdom that Watched, where he’d fallen in love with his Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sorcerer was, in most ways, an excellent foil to the King. Blessed with great power by nature, just as the royal had been, the wizard of Takamagahara hadn’t a noble bone in his body. He’d lived a thousand years serving those who could afford him, spending his years on lavish seats, respected for the strength of his magic, unafraid to cross any limits that could benefit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bloodthirsty men, one born on the battlefield, one seething with injustice, and caught between them was a bloodless, pale-faced Queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the day her life had turned from paradise to punishment, the Queen had been barely conscious. Heavily pregnant and sipping from a dish of cucumber water, she’d watched the happenings from her throne, as her husband had strutted around, condemning the accused with a great serving of righteous indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the sorcerer, there in shackles, his heart rendered useless by a bleeding slash across its name. Accused of murder and conspiracy, it was said he’d been trying to tame Ayakashi, to bring them under his control so that he could sic them on his enemies as he wished. An unforgivable crime, especially as sorcerers were the only humans who were safe from the dangers of Ayakashi blight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King had declared that he would have the sorcerer’s heart cut out of his body, that he would have it destroyed and the sorcerer exiled from his kingdom, to spend the rest of his short life wandering the forest as an aged hermit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after that declaration, the Queen had gone into labour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her baby boy, her Tsuki, had been a remarkably easy birth. Done in five hours, the Queen had laid herself to rest, her boy curled in her warmth. The festivities outside, celebrating her and her miracle, hadn’t interested her in the slightest. The Queen had spent the next five days with her child, shooing away her attendants and handmaids, spending her every waking moment in the nursery with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d learnt so much about him, in those five days. She’d learnt how to calm him when he cried, how often he hungered and slept, how tiny, how breakable his little body seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fifth day, she’d hurried from her bedroom to the nursery, wishing they could keep the crib by her bed as they did in her homeland, to find a Shinki sitting cross-legged at the windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shinki, Mizuchi, had once belonged to the sorcerer. She was believed to have been unbound when his heart was cut out, free to become Ayakashi food at her own discretion. The Queen hadn’t spared her a thought since the sorcerer’s arrest. Neither she nor the King had wondered where she was, for no shinki cared enough about their master to stay with them after they’d been freed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, here she was. Mizuchi, at the windowsill ready to jump, even after her ex-master’s exile, and the crown prince was hugged to her, playing nonchalantly with locks of her glossy black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen had lunged. She’d tripped over her skirts, she’d well near sprained her ankle, but she’d thrown herself at the girl, mouth open to scream for her to</span>
  <em>
    <span> put him down-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-when the shinki had held him out, a viciously serene smile curving her painted lips, to reveal what had been cut into his tiny chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shinki had explained it all coolly, smugly, in a tinkling bell-like voice that could’ve reminded her of fairies if it hadn’t been so spiteful. The sorcerer’s heart had been too strong to destroy, it had survived the wizard guild’s attempts to scatter its magic, and the sorcerer had stolen it back from them. The wizard’s body being too weak to hold it again, it now resided in Tsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her child was tied to the sorcerer now. If the sorcerer died while his heart was in Tsuki’s body, it would take its life-force from the child instead. Human bodies weren’t built to hold sorcerers’ hearts, it would suck him dry without Fujisaki to keep it stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a sorcerer could cut out a heart from another, but it was plain that the power of the wizard’s guild was nothing compared to Fujisaki’s. They hadn’t been able to destroy the heart the first time, and there was no saying what could happen to her Tsuki if they failed another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen had grown up in the Kingdom that Watched, the land across the sea, a land that had been caught in the grip of war for years. Sorcerers were a regular affair there, the winning side was the one with the most magic. She knew how they worked. To sorcerers like Fujisaki, nothing mattered more than power. The King had sullied his power, so Fujisaki had sullied his son in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s Father’s, now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mizuchi had said, smiling lazily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But we’ll work with you. Keep us safe, keep the King off our trail, and we’ll take good care of your precious boy. All we want is to not be bothered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen had grown up around evil like Fujisaki. There was no fighting them, there was no escaping them, but they would not hurt her son. Not with that heart in his chest, not while her son held all of Fujisaki’s power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the King was a bloodthirsty man, born on a battlefield. If she told him where Tsuki had gone, he would either have Fujisaki killed no matter what it meant for her son, or he’d force him to extract the heart from the boy, during which the sorcerer could easily sacrifice both their lives with one muttered word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was now, he was safer with the sorcerer with whose fate his was entwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she caved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tower in the forest, built by the Queen’s finest builders and architects, all bribed into silence. The Shinki-tracking map, hacked into by the Queen so that Mizuchi’s movements were only visible to her. The Queen spared no expense to give her son a comfortable life away from them, all behind her husband’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the first few years, the Queen had visited him quite often. Every other night, while the King had been busy tending to his affairs with his captains and nobles, the Queen had snuck unguarded out to that tower like a thief on a mission, if only to sneak a few glances at her child, to ensure he was safe and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her health had begun to suffer, she’d sent Sakura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant human descendant of the sorcerer himself, her loyal handmaid had had the tools to keep her son safe. She would keep her head, educate him, help him grow into a better person than the sorcerer would allow. She’d sent her letters every week, Sakura had, delivered by hand on Sundays by the quiet Mizuchi. The Queen had had a system, keeping the shinki-tracking map hidden on those days, going on an unguarded walk to the darker corners of the palace grounds, waiting edgily for that flash of a white robe that meant news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letters had come regularly, unfailingly, for twenty years, and the King had never caught her. There had been a number of close calls, but not once had the Queen let down her guard until a week ago, when Mizuchi hadn’t arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen had stood out in the rain for hours, waiting and waiting for the shinki to show up. She’d snuck out, after a while, failing health or not, to the tower, only to find the sorcerer there alone, aged, dying. Tsuki, Yaboku, he’d escaped, he’d left his master behind to explore the world for the very first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was nothing she could do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she made any drastic moves, the King would notice. If she stayed out any longer, the King would notice, and he would send out his men to capture the sorcerer and drag him down the streets until he’d crumbled into dust, his son following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen could do nothing but speak with Mizuchi, hear what she had to say, cooperate with the sorcerer’s plans until her son was in his clutches again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his own good, in his clutches again.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Twenty-one years, you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King, the Queen and Iki Hiyori stood in a study, one with billowing curtains and a teacup on the table filled to the brim with ice-cold tea. Hiyori’s hands were still cuffed in front of her, but her guard was gone, they stood in a silence hollower than the Queen’s apologies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hid this from me for twenty-one years.” The King stood before the drawers his wife had pulled open, arm-deep in stacks of crumpled papers. “This study, your private walks, the shinki-tracking map, I gave you everything you desired to help you recover, and you used it against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, peering in, Hiyori could see its contents: thousands of letters, handwritten, the scrawls on some looking wildly different than others. Every now and then, they contained a surprise; a drawing, a flower pressed flat, a lock of hair pinned to the sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King picked up one of these, now, a five-year-old’s scribbled drawing of a family of three: a little girl, a blue-eyed boy and a tall man with bushy red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a son.” The King’s voice wavered. “You’re saying I’ve had a son this whole time, and you kept him from me”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My love-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gave him to Fujisaki.  He...he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>son, I loved him, I wept for him at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>funeral </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you gave him away-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t just leave him with him!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen insisted, her hands clasped together. Her golden hair was a rat’s nest, her eyes wide and tearful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I watched him, I visited him, I had Sakura-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I never could!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The King cried, crumpling the sheet in his fist. “Twenty-one years you kept this from me, Rapunzel! You, you were the one person I trusted! I spent so many years caring for you, worrying about you, consoling you at night, and all the while you were keeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>from me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eugene-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it all a lie?” The King paced towards her with a snarl. “Your illnesses, your fits, all the cleaning up I’ve had to do over the years, how much of it was a lie? Was it you who burned down his nursery, who faked his death? How long did you plot that with Fujisaki, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“M-my illnesses are real, Eugene, you know they are-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know anything anymore! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I should have you thrown in the dungeons, you witch. I should have you sent back to your home, to that hellhole across the sea, I should- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori took a step back from the couple, who had devolved from the royals of her kingdom to a shadow of her own mother and father in their first days of dishonour. Her eyes were fixed on the letters, the sketches that packed the drawers of the Queen’s study, and she had a lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had known, from the first time Yato had healed Kazuma-san, that his heart was killing him. No matter how vehemently he’d insisted that it was harmless, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been the one who had seen him go pale as a corpse, spitting blood and choking in breaths. She could, even now, recollect the horror she’d felt when she saw him fall still, that day before he’d awoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a sorcerer can cut out a sorcerer’s heart.” Hiyori spoke, past her knotted tongue, past the goosebumps on her arms. “Isn’t that what you said, your majesty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all odds, despite the volumes the King had reached, they heard her. The Queen, who had been in the midst of a warbling declaration, went silent, deathly pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King tightened his jaw, attempting to regain his composure. “Iki Hiyori. I’d quite forgotten you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call on another sorcerer to help you?” She continued on, undaunted. “You are the Queen, you’re from the kingdom across the sea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And that’s precisely why.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen conceded in a desperate, frustrated tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know sorcerers better than anyone on this side of the sea. I know Fujisaki, he would never hurt my son unless we challenge him, he-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>son-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s stronger than any sorcerer I’ve ever known. The only reason you could arrest him then was because you surprised him, Eugene! You slashed his heart before he realised what was going on, and then you had it cut out by the wizard’s guild before it had healed enough to be used again. We...we can’t do that again, he’s prepared for that, he and his shinki will kill him if we try, they’ll kill Tsuki.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Lady lowered her eyes.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I know it’s hard to accept, but...but he has a sorcerer’s heart in him. There’s nowhere he belongs but with the sorcerer-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong.” Hiyori interjected. Her hands were in fists, shoulders squared. “He doesn’t belong there. He isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>there, he-” She let out a short burst of a laugh. “Have you actually visited him? Have you seen how he lives? How desperate he is to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I’ve visited him.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen whispered in answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Only at night, only when he’s asleep, but I’ve seen him. I’ve...given him everything he needs…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you tried speaking to him, you would know.” The brunette bit out. “Abandoning him isn’t an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King puffed out his chest. “It certainly isn’t.” He growled. “I will bring him back to his rightful place. With god as my witness, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t. This is the only way he can be safe, Eugene.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen wilted, as if exhausted.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “If the sorcerer dies, so does he-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t kill the sorcerer.” Hiyori declared, with more bravado that she thought she possessed. “We stole Yato once, we can steal him again. And this time, we’re going to act like real bounty hunters and cut out his heart once and for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel was stricken, her skin a pale shade of yellow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s foolish, it’s too risky-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene, the King, had his hands pressed to his forehead. His expression was that of tremendous pain. “What connection do you have with my son, Iki Hiyori? Why is a thief like you offering to help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my friend.” She said simply. “And he would do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” The King grimaced. “I suppose we have a common enemy today, Iki. I shall spare your conviction for another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t be considering this.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Queen inserted herself between them both, her narrow form trembling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t risk my son’s life, I won’t let you. I won’t let you get him killed-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you leave him in the hands of the sorcerer Fujisaki for a minute longer, Rapunzel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would rather he be in his hands and </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive</span>
  <em>
    <span>-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve thought he was dead for twenty-one years.” The King pushed her aside, striding towards Hiyori with his hand outstretched. “I will not wait a moment longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eugene, please, listen to reason! You can’t, you can’t do this, you’ll kill him-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The King’s hand clapped over Hiyori’s, lifting them up in their shackles. Golden rings shining on his fingers, silver chains gleamed between hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have helped my son escape once. Thief or not, upon your King’s order, you are duty-bound to help him again. I tie you to this, Iki Hiyori, you will help me bring him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori smiled, for the first time since she woke up in a prison cell missing her two dearest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you command, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, that was a bit exhausting. I'm sorry for creating havoc in Rapunzel and Eugene's marriage, but I promise it's for a greater good XD I hope the chapter's up to mark :)</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Yaboku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up, Yaboku!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cozy, comforting smell of sweaty blankets bundled up around him, a cool pillow under his head inviting him to sink into it. Yato had been in the middle of the most wonderful dream, something to do with dancing, Hiyori in his arms laughing loudly in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still hold onto her, if he concentrated, her seashell-smooth fingernails, the spray of faded acne on the bridge of her nose, her soft pink lips parting to say, in her sweet, level voice- </span>
  <em>
    <span>open up, one dose of this and you’ll be good as new!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand tight around the back of his neck, a spoon stuck itself into his mouth, a thick tasteless liquid sliding its way down his throat. Yato spluttered, jerking his head away, eyes squeezed shut as he reached out in vain for Hiyori’s fading silhouette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiyori-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, none of that. If you didn’t want your medicine, you shouldn’t have snuck out and gotten sick.” Gnarled, shrivelled fingers were curled around his chin, holding his mouth open to force more milky potion over his tongue, its texture sludgelike as it snaked its way in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This medicine. Yato had too many memories of this ghastly potion. He’d spent half of his childhood drinking this, especially in his early teens when every cleansing had led to a fainting spell. It was supposed to be a strengthening potion, made of something like duck feathers or rat droppings, but Yato suspected Father only made him drink it to watch him suffer-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s eyes flew open. He scrambled back until he’d hit the headrest of his bed, pressed up against it like a cornered mouse. His icy glare was fixed on the man at his bedside, the man with the patchy grey hair falling out in clumps, liver spots on his skeletal arms, purple bags under his beady black eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An old, old man with Father’s sneer on his thin, puckered lips. “Ah. It works quickly, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This...this person was Father, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato had never seen him look so terrible before. The last time he’d come close had been eight years ago, at twelve, when Yato had broken his leg tumbling down the stairs. They’d decided to skip a month’s cleansing to keep from putting his heart under too much stress, and Father had devolved, losing his teeth, hunching his back, skin flaking away... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But never this bad. This crone before him, it was ancient, frail, a thousand years old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised?” Fujisaki smiled wider, his worn, blackened gums on display. “This is what happens to me when you leave me, Yaboku. While you frolicked around the kingdom, I laid down here, in this tower, and suffered.” He poured out another glob of grey-white sludge onto his spoon and held it out. “One more spoon, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato recoiled, gripping his elbows. “Father, you- I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for an apology.” His voice was sweet, reassuring, a parent with a frightened child. “Have your medicine like a good boy. My cleansing can wait until you’re well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy dropped his eyes. Perspective, it was hard to keep perspective when he was faced with the sorcerer at his frailest. This old man, who looked like he could crumble apart any second, this was the same person who had shoved Sakura out a window without letting her explain, who had stabbed Kazuma for no reason at all. He was the evil sorcerer Fujisaki, he was nobody to be pitied, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You abandoned your father to this fate. You left the tower, left him to suffer. Callous, heartless, evil, he depends on you and you abandoned him anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do it this way.” Yato mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. “I was going to come back after the lantern festival. You didn’t have to hurt my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t count on that, could I?” The sorcerer replied blithely, screwing on the lid of the medicine bottle. “Anyway, it’s all in the past. I’ll forget this little rebellion of yours. Rest for a day more, you’ll hopefully be strong enough for a cleansing by tomorrow-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He slid his legs off the bed, shaking his dizziness that fogged his head. “I won’t...I won’t cleanse you until you agree to my terms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief silence, tense as a wound spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a free pass here, Yaboku.” The sorcerer stood, placing the bottle of medicine on the bedside table. “I think you’ve suffered enough. Lumping a punishment on top of that would be cruel, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to punish me.” Yato slid out of bed, standing upright to match the old man’s stance. “I’ll only cleanse you if you and Nora promise to leave my friends alone. Stay away from that kingdom for the rest of your lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look who’s all grown up. Dictating terms to your own father, are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a joke.” The blue-eyed boy faced his father, his aged, breakable jailor. “If you don’t agree to this, I’m never letting you use my heart again. No more cleansings. No more hateful spells.” He took a deep breath. “No more Evil Sorcerer Fujisaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man pursed his sunken lips in distaste. Yato knew his answer before he said it, the poison in his eyes was answer enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not for you to decide, my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato eyed him with contempt. So little, he asked for so little. The lives of his friends, the three friends he’d made in a lifetime, but Father couldn’t spare that much. He couldn’t let them be, it would hurt his pride too much, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would never be safe with him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you one last chance.” He whispered. “Tell me you’ll leave them alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato wasn’t strong enough yet for half a cleansing. He’d used too much magic last night. Father’s medicine had worked wonders to get him back on his feet, but he wouldn’t survive using either spell now, whether it be the rotting or the healing verse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in Father’s case, he could make an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man was a corpse walking, a wisp of a person, a column of dust waiting to be blown into the wind. He was so weak now that Yato could rot him to death in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not use that tone with me, Yaboku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was the judgement, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato lowered his gaze. Evil as he was, as they both were, he couldn’t watch this. “I’m sorry, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The verse, the verse to rot, it was a shivering passage that clung to his lips. He spit out the first line through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? This again?” The old man chuckled. “You’re quite a one-trick pony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, Yato had wanted to kill him. Attacked by supposed bounty hunters, reeling from Yukine’s blight, Nora’s betrayal, he had wanted to end his father’s tyranny once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dipped into that, ignored how fast his heart was beating as he spoke the second line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more lines to go, and his father would be gone. This tower would stop being his prison, his home. Nora would hate him forever, and he would be free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more word, Yaboku, and I’ll make you regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori, Yukine, Kazuma, their kingdom and their family would be safe, out of the danger of a sorcerer’s wrath. That was worth it, it was worth murdering a father, soiling his soul. He would rid the world of a pit of malice in a heartbeat for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third line was easiest, coming out of him in a rush. There was only line left to the verse, only one more and he’d be free-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mizuchi, bring Yukine here, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato took a step back, the fourth line ready on the tip of his tongue. He stared at the bedroom door edging open, at the apex of the spiral staircase where he could see a flash of Nora’s spotless white robes in the shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, come in.” Father waved her in, his smirk nonplussed. “Yaboku cares so much for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sure he’d be thrilled to have him in the audience while he kills me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora came in with her head bowed, her expression sour, crumpled, as if she would like to be anywhere but here. She dragged a cage behind her, one he recognised as Father’s hutch, where he kept his ducks and chickens before using them in his experiments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuffed in it, limbs squeezed close to his body by the sturdy mesh, was Yukine. A scrawny, pale-faced teenager, with his shaggy yellow hair, looking very much like a duckling himself as his amber eyes met his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yato-!” Yukine cried hoarsely, twisting to look at him from his cramped confines. Unblighted but not unhurt, he’d been tossed around by Father’s wolves, covered in blood, dirt and scrapes. “Yato, you’re okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yukine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato gaped at him, dumbfounded. How did Father have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukine</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people? Hadn’t he seen him escape, climb the walls beyond their reach once and for all? Hadn’t he healed him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had, hadn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s how it’s going to work.” Father said in his smiling voice, as his wolves padded into the room, surrounding the cage. “Break the verse, or my shinkis will tear little Yukine to shreds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d seen him leave. He could’ve sworn he’d seen him get up, healed and whole, safe. That was why Yato had fainted, it was why he was still so weak now-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it so difficult a choice?” The old man’s beady eyes gleamed. They were the same, always the same, no matter how old he was. “You aren’t as fond of your friends as I’d hoped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Father’s wolves tore Yukine apart, he wouldn’t be able to heal him. Yukine would be dead in an instant, there would be nothing he could do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fourth line, it was so close. The verse had nearly been finished, he’d nearly saved them all-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato ducked his head. A lump in his throat, he bit his lip and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it aloud.” The sorcerer commanded. “Break the verse, or I’ll have them rip out his throat in front of you, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” It was gone. His verse, his only weapon, dissipated into nothing. “Please, Father, let him leave. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t...I won’t try anything like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father waved a hand, and the wolves circled the cage, flopping down on their bellies beside it. Mizuchi folded her hands together, eyes downcast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been very bad, Yaboku.” He tottered around the bed, towards him, those gleaming, inhuman eyes pinning him down. “You’ve broken my trust, and Mizuchi’s. An apology won’t cut it. But really, neither will a punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato flinched as he stopped before him, this bent old man with an acidic grin, his withering frame unable to disguise his iron malice within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll simply have to make sure you can never do this again.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is that reckless girl?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The dungeons chattered with noise. It seemed each cell had awoken by now, the sun high up in the sky, guards stopping at each barred door to slip in a tray through the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Hiyori? Why hadn’t she come back with the rest of them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how she could’ve found the crown! If I’d knocked that girl out in the beginning, it would’ve all been okay! Ohh, just wait until I’m out of here, I’m going to get her~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Kofuku’s bright, bouncy rant echo down the corridor for miles. Daikoku’s calm, rumbling reassurances followed, as they had for the past hour. Bishamon, beside him, wrapped her hands around the bars of their prison and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kazuma…” Her lilac eyes shone like amethysts. “I am going to murder them all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma stared listlessly down at the tray by their door, fat flies buzzing around the starchy, lumpy slops that could’ve been their breakfast if they’d had an appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Kazuma. If they don’t bring Hiyori back in the next five minutes, I will slit a guard’s throat with his own sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veena, please.” The brunet gripped his temple. The last thing he needed was for Bishamon to create a scene. He had enough to regret. He’d gotten Yato abducted by Nora, he’d led his friends into a trap, he was in a jail cell awaiting a sentence that would most likely be an execution… and now Veena was threatening to murder their guards for no particular reason, if only to add salt to the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been in there for an hour.” The blonde snarled, blowing a lock of golden hair off her nose. “If that bastard King’s touched a hair on her head, I will kill him with my bare hands. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>flay his corpse-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Veena!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cut her off. They were inside the castle, there would be hell to pay if someone overhead her. “I’m sure she’s fine. She’ll be fine, she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door at the end of the hall creaked open, and the brunet perked up instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, see? That’s probably her right now.” He shuffled forward in his chains, to press himself against the bars and peer out into the corridor. “Yes, see, it is! She’s fine, Veena, look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s her…” Bishamon said in wonder, her eyebrows scrunched together. “But, her chains…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma’s eyes widened. She was right, Hiyori wore no chains. She was in her raggedy tunic from before, trousers and all, but she walked shoulder to shoulder with the guards around her, speaking to them in a low voice. The guard beside her held a tattered scroll of paper, a list of names that furled at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kofuku-san’s over there, and so is Daikoku-san. No, not that girl, she stays.” Hiyori pointed at cell after cell, her dark eyes sparkling with authority. Kazuma figured she’d copied this look from her mother, back in their family’s apothecary days. “Bishamon-san...oh, she’s over there, and Kazuma-san too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards followed her instructions, trooping obediently over to each cell door and opening it, kneeling by each respective prisoner to unlock their chains. Hiyori stood with her hands on her hips, overseeing them, and flashed Kazuma a nervous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, she’d managed to convince the King, had she?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuma smiled back, as the guard fitted a key into the chains around his wrists. She was a smart girl, he knew he could count on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if she’d been the one in charge from the beginning, things might not have gone so wrong in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet rubbed his wrists, getting to his feet, walking out of the cell to face his responsibilities. Around him, Kofuku, Daikoku and Bishamon tromped out as well, confused and gladdened, wearing questions and words of praise on their sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori had cleaned up his mistakes in one reckless, hot-blooded move. She’d taken a risk, and it had worked, while Kazuma’s plans had been failing at every opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what she was doing right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome aboard, Kazuma-san, Bishamon-san, Daikoku-san, Kofuku-san.” Hiyori turned on her heel marching out at the head of the horsemen. “Ready to take down a sorcerer?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew, I can feel the final confrontation breathing down my neck XD</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knife resting against Hiyori’s thigh.</p><p>Flat-bladed, gold-hilted, the brunette was used to knives and daggers as a thief, but this one was fancy. There were engravings on it, done in a fine, foreign hand. Sheathed at the waistband of her pants, camouflaged by a slim leather belt, she was the only thief allowed a weapon on this mission.</p><p>To be fair, despite everything, the advantages of working with a King far outweighed its disadvantages. </p><p>For one, they had no need to compromise. They had archers, medics and horsemen. They were decked up in the most expensive stealthwear, from the soles of their shoes to the large silver-plated talismans hanging around their necks.</p><p>Unfortunately enough, they also had the King.</p><p>“Know your place, Mister Kazuma.” The royal sneered at the bespectacled brunet from atop his horse, ducking to avoid a low-hanging branch. “Do you realise whose plans you’re questioning?”</p><p>“I mean no offence, your majesty.” Kazuma replied, his hands appropriately folded in front of him. “I simply think, if I was the sorcerer, I wouldn’t return to a tower that’s been breached. I believe a sensible move would be for him to pack his bags and be off to the nearest sanctuary-”</p><p>“What do you know of sorcerers?” The bearded monarch interrupted him smoothly. “Have <em> you </em> been at war with them? Have <em> you </em>protected a kingdom from them for two decades? No? Then don’t presume more importance than you can provide.”</p><p>In a way, what the King was saying could be taken as reassuring. Hiyori, Kazuma and Bishamon, as well as the rest of their team, really did have no experience dealing with sorcerers, so their ruler’s war-beaten wisdom was welcome.</p><p>But, on the other hand, this was not a war. This was meant to be a stealth mission, a thief’s specialty, so it would do well for them all to work together.</p><p>“Kazuma-san.” Hiyori edged closer to her mentor as they trudged on foot at the head of the pack. “The King is right, the sorcerer must’ve returned to the tower. He believes it’s being protected by the Queen...well, it’s a long story, but believe me, he’ll be there.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Kazuma gave her a curt nod. “If you say so, Hiyori. You seem to be the one in the know today, I’ll trust what you tell me.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She sighed, her voice softening. “I’m sorry. This’ll all work out, okay? It has to. It’ll only be a little longer-”</p><p>“I don’t need your comfort, kid.” The brunet chuckled tightly. “If you want, you could go to the back of the train to Veena, she’d be happy to coo over you.”</p><p>Hiyori blinked, her cheeks heating up. She whipped her head forward and picked at her stubby nails.</p><p>She hadn’t meant to use that tone with Kazuma-san. That...she was just used to doing that, because she was used to having Yukine by her side. Yukine, who constantly doubted himself, who appreciated her encouragement. It felt wrong to be going on a mission without him. She missed him more than she could say, she hoped...she hoped he was safe, that the sorcerer could tell them where he was-</p><p>“Here it is, your majesty.” Kazuma stopped short of a thick bush of dark, waxy leaves, shadowed by a lush evergreen tree hosting a nest of bats in its branches. “The sorcerer’s tower is right through here.”</p><p>“This is it?” The King dismounted his horse, loping over to stand beside them. “Good thinking on his part, their doorways usually look like...doorways. I would never have found this one on my own.”</p><p>The royal snapped his fingers, and half of the horsemen in his train promptly dispersed into the forest to surround the spot in a dense circle. He then gave the two thieves a brief once-over with icy sapphire eyes.</p><p>“Be warned, Iki Hiyori and Kazuma.” The scorn in his voice, it was the greatest difference between the King and his son, even more than the beard. “Acting on your own is forbidden. You are my allies, but even the slightest disobedience will lead straight to your executions. Do you understand?”</p><p>For a moment, Hiyori was glad it was Kazuma standing beside her instead of Yukine, because, reliably, he didn’t flinch in the slightest.</p><p>“Understood, your majesty.”</p>
<hr/><p>The topmost point of the stone tower, with its tiled spire and fairytale postcard window, was cloaked in murky Ayakashi mist.</p><p>Around her, in the sparse woodland bordering it, the King’s men were getting busily in place. Archers climbed trees, crouched behind bushes, bows at ready. Captain Maximus and the horsemen stayed back near the bush to keep out of sight. Kazuma and the King crouched at either side of Hiyori, hidden by an out-of-place strawberry bush.</p><p>“There’s no door, Miss Hiyori.” The King remarked. “You said there used to be a door at the base of the tower, didn’t you?”</p><p>“There was, at least from the outside.” Kazuma confirmed.</p><p>“Well, then there can only be one reason it’s gone.” The black-haired monarch snapped his fingers in the direction of his horsemen. “Maximus, have the archers up!”</p><p><em> Archers? </em> “Your majesty, I-I can scale up the tower-” Hiyori began apprehensively, before the royal raised a hand.</p><p>“Don’t move, Miss Hiyori. He’s watching us.” There was a note of exhilaration to his voice, like a toddler playing an intense game of hide and seek. “He’s at the window there, can you see him?”</p><p>Hiyori squinted at the window, past the thick layer of smog obscuring it. There, backlit by the glow within, was indeed the outline of a hefty man with ogre-like features, about a foot taller than Yato would’ve been.</p><p>“How can you know that’s Fujisaki?” She whispered. “I can barely see anything.”</p><p>“That bastard was on the throne beside my father’s for the entirety of my childhood. I could recognise him anywhere, no matter how much mist he hides in.” The King sneered. “<em> Oh </em>, he’s going to regret making an enemy out of me.” </p><p>The slender thief bit in her lip. The archers were nestled in the trees above them, arrows nocked in their bows, taking aim at the ominously smoking fairytale tower.</p><p>“It’s been <em> twenty years </em> since my last wizard hunt, can you believe it?” The royal’s cheeks, under his beard, were flushed red with excitement. “Archers. Aim! <em> Fire!” </em></p><p>As one, arrows arced through the air, flying neatly into the open window.</p><p>“No shields? Really? The great sorcerer Fujisaki really has fallen on hard times, hasn’t he?” The King let out a loud laugh, getting to his feet and pacing into the open. “One more time, boys, <em> fire!” </em></p><p>Bowstrings twanged. A haze of arrows glowed silver as stars. Some crashed against stone, falling uselessly to the ground. Some missed the mark entirely and spun out into the sky. But most, most of them found their targets, the matchbox window at the head of the tower where she’d once seen Yato wave goodbye.</p><p><em> “Wait!” </em> Her heart was in her mouth. <em> Had he forgotten? </em>“You can’t keep shooting like this, indiscriminately, you might kill him-!”</p><p>The King, he was...he was <em> laughing </em>. He was enjoying himself, this was all a game to him. The Queen had hidden her son from him for a reason, she should’ve known he wouldn’t work with them!</p><p>She was numb with shock, with horror. The smog around the tower, it was clearing away, the meadow was sunny once more, and <em> what did this mean? Was the sorcerer dead? Was Yato dying because of her, because she’d brought this bloodthirsty lunatic King to his meadow?! </em></p><p>She’d nearly lunged, her grip tight around the flat-bladed knife at her thigh, when a firm hand caught her wrist.</p><p>Kazuma, it was Kazuma, his gaze urgent. “Don’t do it, Hiyori. It’s okay-”</p><p>“It’s not!” <em> She’d told them what would happen if the sorcerer was killed- </em> “He killed the sorcerer, he- he- <em> Yato-” </em></p><p>“He hasn’t. Hiyori, he hasn’t.” The brunet kept that iron grip on her forearm, whispering in her ear. “Those arrows are charmed. All the weapons here are, they’re talismans. They won’t kill him, they’ll only leave him in excruciating pain, unable to cast spells.”</p><p>“Oh.” The girl swallowed. “But even then, Kazuma-san, it isn’t safe to shoot into the window like that, they can’t even see what they’re hitting. What if Yato’s in that room with him? What if he gets hit too? I-I thought this was going to be a stealth mission-”</p><p>“You should’ve known better. He’s a King, not a thief.”</p><p>“So <em> what? </em> It’s still less risky, and Yato-”</p><p>“Hiyori.” The bespectacled man sighed, ducking his head. “These arrows are used to capture sorcerers. They leave them in too much pain to use any more magic. The King fully intends for Yato to get hit by one of these.”</p><p>Hiyori blinked, eyes widening as his words sank in. “No. No, Kazuma-san, we can’t let him do that.”</p><p>“There’s nothing we can do about it. The King hates sorcerers, everyone knows that. Even if Yato doesn’t get hit, they’re going to storm the tower and have him shot anyway-”</p><p>“Like hell I’m going to let that happen.” The girl twisted out of Kazuma’s grasp to surge forward to the King. She grabbed him by the upper arm. “Your majesty, listen to me, I have something to say.”</p><p>The King staggered back, alarmed by her sudden appearance. <em> “Excuse me? </em> How <em> dare </em> you touch my royal person-”</p><p>Hiyori released him immediately, her hands in tight fists. “Yato’s not a sorcerer, he doesn’t even know any spells but one healing spell. I know you intend to capture Fujisaki, but you don’t need to use those techniques with Yato. He’s my friend, he won’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>The black-haired monarch studied her for a moment with his familiar cerulean eyes. “He was raised by Fujisaki, Miss Hiyori. He carries Fujisaki’s heart within him. You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“I’ll show you who you’re dealing with. I’ll go up there and speak with him. He’ll listen to me. Anything you want him to do to prove that he can be trusted, I’ll get him to do it.” She flashed the older man her most earnest expression. “This is your long lost son we’re talking about. Our crown prince and heir. Don’t you want to make a good impression on him?”</p><p>There was a moment’s pause. The King’s mouth curled wryly, and he raised a palm. The arrows, faint and few now, stopped flying.</p><p>“Show me, then, Iki Hiyori.” His jewel-blue eyes glittered with amusement. “Have him render himself powerless with a knife’s slash over his heart. Not too deep that it endangers him, but not so  shallow that it heals over immediately. Enough, so he can surrender to me peacefully.”</p><p>Hiyori raised her chin. “Consider it done.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kazuma was, to an extent, beginning to understand why Hiyori succeeded where he failed.</p><p><em> Sentiment </em>. Sentiment was a powerful tool to get people on your side, and Hiyori, the plucky teenage runaway, had bucketloads of it. That paired with her natural recklessness made her a powerful loose cannon, one that could either win the war or sink the ship.</p><p>“Wait, Hiyori!” He sped after her swiftly as he could, as she bounded off into the open meadow with the King’s consent. “I’m coming with you!”</p><p>Fujisaki had been taken down by a volley of arrows, they’d seen his silhouette fall behind the mist, but that didn’t mean it was safe. The sorcerer had had a range of allies at his beck and call: his Ayakashi wolves, his little girl shinki. Their talismans were large and effective, but it was still a risk, a thoughtless thing to do alone-</p><p>-and yet, so completely typical of Iki Hiyori.</p><p>As Kazuma thudded behind his protégé, he wondered if maybe it was he who was wrong. Maybe, when it came to kings, sorcerers and Ayakashi, it was reckless, impulsive decisions that saved the day.</p><p>Hiyori stopped, huffing and puffing, at the base of the tower, where the door would’ve been if the sorcerer hadn’t spirited it away. Her head tilted up as she took in the height of the building, the massive wall of stone she’d have to scale, supportless as a spider.</p><p>It was a familiar scene. Seeing her there, in that spot, gazing up with that expression of daunted wonder, it reminded him of himself.</p><p>“Call for him.” He blurted out, coming to a halt beside her slight figure. </p><p>She gave him a doubtful look, her lips parted in question.</p><p>“He told me once that if I was ever in need, all I have to do is come under his window and shout his name, and he’ll throw down a rope for me.”</p><p>A long time ago, five years ago. At his most vulnerable, the sorcerer’s son Yato had saved his life, and instead of anything in return, all he’d asked for was to see him again.</p><p><em> Sentiment </em>. Kazuma’s instincts recoiled from it, begged him to rationalise what he was telling her to do. “W-we don’t know for sure what’s waiting for us in that room. If we get a response from Yato… we can at least be sure we aren’t risking our lives, right?”</p><p>Hiyori nodded. “That makes sense. Thanks, Kazuma-san!”</p><p>Kazuma smiled, proud of his reasoning. Maybe caution wasn’t so incompatible with sentiment after all. He cupped his hands around his mouth, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Yato!” His voice felt so small in the wide expanse of the meadow. Too small to travel all the way up a tower, but he’d done it before, and Yato had heard him anyway. “Yato, Yato, we need your help!”</p><p>A silence echoed back at him, condemning him for his failed attempts at a redemption. The brunet cleared his throat, folding his hands behind his back. “Well... I guess he isn’t there-”</p><p><em> “Yato!” </em> Hiyori shrieked, at double his volume. <em> “Yato, it’s me! It’s safe, please let me in!” </em></p><p>There was nothing. Not a movement, not even a mocking tidbit from the sorcerer’s shinki. Kazuma seriously considered whether the lot of them had been mowed down by the King’s assault. It hadn’t been easy to see if there was anyone beside the sorcerer in that fog, after all.</p><p>Hiyori glowered up at the window for a moment before clucking her tongue and clambering up the stone wall.</p><p>Kazuma grimaced as he watched her attempt to climb, catching onto gaps and rough edges in the rocks to yank herself up a few inches at a time. “Hiyori, if he’s not up there, we should let the King storm the tower.”</p><p>“No!” She bit out obstinately. “We can’t go back now, they’ll say we’ve given up. We’ll be giving them permission to torture him!”</p><p>The brunet winced. He’d known that this outcome was inevitable the entire time, Takamagahara was known overseas as the Bane of Sorcerers for a reason. “It would be...temporary torture, Hiyori, only until they find someone to cut out his heart-”</p><p>“Are you joking?” Hiyori froze where she was, grasping rock tight enough to turn her knuckles white. “I’m not letting them touch him. I don’t care if you’re with me or not, I <em> won’t.” </em></p><p>Kazuma had been trying to think up a rebuttal to that, anything that wouldn’t make him seem like the scum of the earth, before he noticed the flicker of a movement at the windowsill above.</p><p>The brunette, done shooting him her disgusted scowl, had only just turned back to her climb when a sound fluttered behind her, a slim shadow falling over the stone wall.</p><p>A rope, thick and sturdy, had unfurled from the window, beckoning them inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween! Too bad this isn't a very scary chapter to fit in (or maybe it is from a writing standpoint hahah)</p><p>I love writing Kazuma and Yato's weird relationship in this fic, I want to explore it eventually lol but idk how I'll fit it in</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s tiring hands clamped onto the windowsill, releasing the rope, her legs kicking into nothing as she pushed herself up into the tower proper. Her arms were covered in rope burns, her shoulders taking the brunt of the climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma-san was right behind her, dragging himself up with effort, his breaths rough and heavy. Among the members of their family, he was the least physically fit, which only made it that much more impressive that he’d mustered up the strength to follow her up here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief caught her own breath, looking around at her surroundings. The room was dimly lit, the only light source being the window behind her. Innumerable silver arrows studded the area, a good arc of the walls and floor. Curtains, bedspreads, carpets and chairs were torn through, broken apart, fallen aside. A mirror lay at her feet, a glimmering arrow pierced through its centre, shattering her reflection into several.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed a hunched figure in the shadows by the bed, crouched as if taking shelter behind it, and her heart sank with remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve been scared out of his mind. This was all her fault for involving the King, they could’ve solved this whole issue peacefully on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, if he’d been hit, she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato?” Hiyori stepped hesitantly into the carnage, as if approaching a spooked animal. “Hey, are you okay? You can come out now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” She heard Kazuma-san stand up, crushing bits of broken glass under his shoes. “That’s strange. Where’s Fujisaki’s body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glass snapped. A curtain rod fell with a crash. Hiyori jumped at the sound, one hand on her dagger, turning her back on her friend as her gaze flicked about the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. The room was empty, there was no Ayakashi, no Fujisaki, nobody but the man hidden behind that bed-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was suddenly sure she could hear someone scream on the other side of the stairwell door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her senses flicked alive. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she spun on her feet, racing towards the hunched shadow. She heard Kazuma-san draw in a sharp breath, heard him slip and thud to the ground, a soft giggle accompanying the sound. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nora, if this was Nora-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori didn’t dare turn back. She scrambled to that bed, scraping her knife out of the sheath at her thigh, holding it high in the air as she dived to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her knife never found its target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thief doubled over. Her weapon slipped from her grasp like butter. She pressed her hands to her gut, to the dagger that had been shoved into her, stunned by the blood that coated her palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nobody behind the bed, no crouched silhouette. Only emptiness, and a smear of Ayakashi essence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees buckled, she felt her mouth fill with the tang of blood as an iron grip twisted the dagger in her belly, a rattling chuckle breathed in her ear. “Decoys, my dear. Illusions. You’re battling a sorcerer, not a sitting duck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure before her was grotesque. Older than anyone she could’ve known, his limbs slender as a spider’s, skin wrinkled as a prune, the teeth in his lazy grin eroded away. And yet, despite his ancient appearance, his movements were swift, sharp, mercilessly strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori slid bonelessly to the ground, palms clutched over her wound. The world bobbed in and out of her vision. She bit in her moan, gritting her teeth to throw a glance at where Kazuma-san had been. As she’d predicted, the bespectacled man lay in a similar state as her, with Nora’s petite white self standing over him, a kitchen knife stuck between his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki snickered, pacing over to the writhing brunet. “Ah, hello again, Kazuma-san. Good to see you’re well. Is it a nice change of pace to have little Mizuchi stab you this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah.” Kazuma spit out a glob of blood, sneering at him with scarlet-stained teeth. “Look outside, F-Fujisaki. You’re not surviving this, w-whatever you may think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d done this yesterday, I might’ve agreed.” The sorcerer replied smoothly, scooping up Hiyori’s talisman knife and sticking it into the pocket of his hemp robe. “But, fortunately, I have my Yaboku back with me, so you and the King are welcome to say your prayers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not yours.” Hiyori surprised herself with a ringing, confident voice, pushing up her trembling body on one elbow. “Yato isn’t going to let you use him. He promised me he won’t, and he...he won’t break that promise. Especially not </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man’s mouth puckered, like he’d bitten into a lemon. He gave her a quick distasteful glance with those flat, bug-like eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato.” He shuddered in revulsion. “His name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yaboku</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not Tsuki, not Yatsu, and certainly not Yato.” He rolled his eyes. “Either way, I suppose it’s time to let him in, now, Mizuchi. We’re in a bit of a time crunch, as you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father.” Nora’s voice was subdued. She glanced nervously at the sorcerer as she slunk towards the stairwell door, her crimson lip bitten in. “Father, are you sure we need to...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Mizuchi.” The sorcerer laughed, a bitter, nasty sound. “Didn’t you hear? This girl made him </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s the reason he’s being uncooperative, don’t you think a wake-up call is in order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes, Father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl swung open the door, disappearing into the darkness of the stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori winced, pushing her hands down over her stomach. This wasn’t too bad (she hoped). She had witnessed worse in Daikoku’s pub, seen people stabbed by broken bottles, metal pokers, even a sharpened piece of window grating, once. This was nothing compared to that, and they’d...they’d all survived…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have about ten minutes.” Fujisaki’s unwelcome simper interrupted her thoughts. “Our dear Kazuma-san has half of that. Is dying enjoyable to you, Kazuma? Is that why we can’t seem to get rid of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet had no answer. He lay with his eyes squeezed shut, pale-faced, gasping out quick, short breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, girl?” The sorcerer sauntered lazily in her direction. “Why were you two the King’s first sacrifices? Don’t tell me the King truly thinks so little of me, to think I’d be defeated by a few charmed arrows and a pair of hapless assassins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here for you.” Hiyori gritted her teeth. “We want nothing to do with you. Just...just Yato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Yaboku?” He guffawed. “And you thought I’d let you take him away like that? My precious child, the light of my life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stairwell door creaked, then, and Fujisaki swirled around, his rough brown robe whipping about his fragile ankles as he clapped his bony palms together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, finally, speak of the devil.” He beamed at the newcomers, padding towards them with a trembling gait. “Come in, come in, Yaboku! We’ve got some guests here that are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she saw him, all Hiyori could hear was a muffled squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato stood in the doorway, as bent-backed as his father, sapphire eyes wide in his chalky face. His hands were chained behind him, there was a gag tied over his mouth, a trio of Ayakashi wolves squeezing mutely in past his feet as he stared at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in Kazuma’s festival outfit. It had been burnt, muddied, worn to a rag, but it was still recognisably colourful on his slender frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The sight of it, right now, after everything that had happened-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressed?” The sorcerer laughed. “I am too! I never imagined I’d get to meet the rest of your fabled friends before we left this place for good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy seemed to be in shock. His eyes flicked from Hiyori to Kazuma and back, cheeks paling until they were tinged a sickly grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are the friends you were willing to kill me for, aren’t they?” The sorcerer, unbothered, held out a knife in his hand. Flat-bladed, gold-hilted, Hiyori’s talisman knife with all its foreign carvings. “Guess what they’d come here for. Go on, try it, you’ll never guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s gaze flitted to him, now, and stayed there. Shoulders stiff, breath held, tense as a coiled viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember this knife?” The old man swiped two fingers down the length of the blade. “I suppose not. It was more than a decade ago, and a traumatic memory at that. But your beloved Sakura once used a knife exactly like this one to try to slash out your heart-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That snapped him out of his stupor. Chains clattered together, his eyes poisonous, Yato cried a stream of indecipherable obscenities under his gag. Mizuchi fought to hold him back, her fists clenched around his shackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki pulled back, startled. “Oh my. No need to get so touchy, Yaboku, I was only telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me…” He managed to enunciate, scowling over his shoulder at his sister. “Let... me… heal… them…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush now.” The sorcerer dismissed. “You’re doing no such thing. We have no use for three captives. If we must run, we need to pack light...unless you’re going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three captives.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori, even through her haze of pain, caught onto what that meant. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukine!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She gasped, in equal parts relief and dread. “You have Yukine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki pursed his lips, as if peeved that he’d been interrupted. “As I was saying, Yaboku, if you help me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughed, the blood in her mouth spilling onto her chin. “You- you better not-” Spots floated in the edges of her vision, it took all she had to keep from blacking out. “You better not hurt him, Fujisaki-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that ship has sailed, my dear. You’re in no position to threaten me.” He gave her a withering look. “Besides, either way, you’re going after the wrong person here. As far as I can recall, I’m not the one who set a horde of Ayakashi after him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A horde of…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori froze, her heart in her throat. “Wh- what do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> a story, isn’t it?” The sorcerer snickered. He turned to Yato, who seemed to wilt where he stood. “What do you say, Yaboku, shall I tell her the truth? Shall I tell her what you were doing to that poor child before I found you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashen-faced, Yato’s eyebrows knit together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she deserve to know who delivered Yukine to me?” The old man blinked innocently at his son. A smile curved his thin, puckered lips. “Why was he outside the kingdom walls, Yaboku? Why was he waiting at the edge of the forest for me? Why was he weak, distracted, so easy to capture? Whose Ayakashi made him that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato shook his head, eyes glossy with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you deny it?” Fujisaki hissed, spiteful. “Own up to your faults. Have the courage to do at least that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span> around you, the danger we’re in because of you. Your friends are dying, my tower is in ruins, we’re surrounded by enemies, and it’s all your doing. Your fault. All you’ve done is bring misfortune to the people around you, and that’s all you will ever do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bullshit.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hiyori cried out, jaw clenched, fist clamped on the bedpost. “That's bullshit-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The least you can do is make up for the damage you’ve caused.” The sorcerer clasped his hands together, chin lifted righteously. “Give yourself to me, Yaboku. Stop resisting, let me access your full strength. Together, we can decimate that army around us. We can fix the mess you’ve made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” The thief, one hand over her bleeding gut, head foggy as a drunk’s, wrenched herself up. “Don’t...you fucking...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yato-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were on her. Ocean blue, an open summer sky, blank as a sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t.” She bit out. “You promised, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised me-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet sigh, the sorcerer’s son lowered his gaze, turned back to his father and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yato-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid! I knew you’d come around!” The old man beamed. “Let’s get you out of these bindings, we don’t have a minute to lose.” He snapped his fingers at his shinki, who came forward to fiddle with her brother’s chains. “Now, don’t try rebelling or anything, Mizuchi can fell you in an instant if the wrong words come out of your mouth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me heal them first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato’s voice was raspy, hoarse, and yet surprisingly gentle when the sorcerer pulled down his gag. Mizuchi stilled, behind him, staring warily up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki chuckled. “Those weren’t exactly the wrong words I was expecting. No, Yaboku, it’ll be a great loss of magic, we can’t afford-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to kill me anyway.” He said quietly, steadily. “You’re thorough, I’m sure you’ll have enough to manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” The wizard gave him a long look, the side of his lip quirking up. “How long have you known this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter?” There was a beat. “Long enough. Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loaded silence filled the air, the sorcerer and his son appraising one another, until the old man let out a loud, cackling laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my boy! Brave as always, I never doubted you.” He clapped a proud hand on his upper arm. “You know what, go ahead. Heal your friends, save their lives, whatever you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this is your last wish, I’ll let you grant it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eep. This chapter was so stressful to write, I don't even know why O.O</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kazuma? Kazuma, hey, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato patted the young man lightly on the cheek. He was clammy, covered in a sheen of sweat, but his chest did seem to be rising and falling, there was a slow, sluggish breath whistling out of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still alive. There was still time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shivering fingers (</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it, he needed to concentrate</span>
  </em>
  <span>), the black-haired boy pinched up the bloodsoaked corner of Kazuma’s shirt. It tore off his skin with a wet ripping sound to reveal a raw, tear-shaped wound, crimson fluid spilling from it in rivulets.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many times did he have to go through this before he knew better?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d already put Kazuma through this once. He’d...he’d put Sakura through this, he’d seen her head smashed on the ground like a melon, her willowy body twisted in odd angles. He’d seen firsthand what Father did to anyone who threatened his heart, so many times, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he still hadn’t learnt. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um, this is going to sting a bit.” He tried not to let his voice waver. His vision was blurring, his chest tight with guilt, with shame and paper-thin apologies. With a moment of hesitation, he plunged his fingers into the gash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazuma cried out. His body shuddered violently, his face turning deathly white as he let out a strangled moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, I’m sorry, I-</span>
  </em>
  <span> He began the verse. He chanted it as rapidly as he could, never mind the fatigue he felt from the taxation his body had been under lately. Magic flowed through him as naturally as air, sewing torn skin together, coaxing angry purple bruises into a healthy flush, soothing the expression on his friend’s face until it had relaxed into something bordering peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt the cramps begin as soon as he withdrew his hand, dried blood flaking from his fingertips. His head spun, every cell in his body told him to stop using his heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he was going too far for it to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this rate, it would be too difficult for Father to leave him alive at the end of this even if he wanted to. His body would be too broken-down to survive even a shred of what they’d need to defeat that army outside. He would burn from the inside out in the inferno of his magic, giving his father just enough time to cut out his heart and flee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent job, Yaboku. Quickly now, one more to go. We need to get started before the King starts firing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was nothing to fear. This had always been his fate, he’d known it for a lifetime, no matter how hard he’d tried to put it out of his mind. There was nothing to fear-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand clamped around his wrist, seizing it in a death-grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato winced, expecting to see Nora crouched at his side with a pair of shackles or something equally unnerving, but finding instead a pair of emerald eyes staring at him through cracked spectacles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato…?” His friend, his first ever friend, was gaping at him with a mixture of relief and desperation. “Thank goodness, Yato, you’ve saved us again. I owe you my life-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t owe me anything, Kazuma. It’s my fault you were hurt in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” The brunet declared, passion smouldering under his words. He pushed himself up, blinking blearily at the blue-eyed boy. “It was no one’s fault but that damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorcerer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now that you’ve-” He froze, his eyes landing on Father lounging against the wall, Nora hanging around casually at his heels. “You’ve- you’ve- </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato shifted edgily, as if that had been an accusation. “I made a deal with him. You’re safe, I promise. You, Hiyori and Yukine are free to go once...once it’s over. He’s downstairs, by the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kazuma lunged at him, grasping his shirt with both hands as he struggled to pull himself onto unsteady feet. “What the hell are you doing, Yato? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kill him, you told me you know how to kill-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nora acted swiftly. She zipped to Yato’s side in the blink of an eye, landing a quick punch in Kazuma’s stomach, kicking him behind the knees to have him keeling over. Within seconds,  she had the young man’s arms locked behind him, securing them with the shackles she’d used on Yato earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use the arrows, Yato!"</span>
  <span> Kazuma continued undeterred, an unhinged light shining in his eyes. “Jab him with one of the arrows, that’s all you need to do and you’ll be </span>
  <span>safe-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiiro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato interrupted, just as his sister’s hand began to rise. “Shut up already, Kazuma. I’ve got this under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Whose </span>
  <em>
    <span>side</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer’s son let out a sigh, turning his back on his friend as he paced over to the pair of accusing eyes waiting for her turn by the bed. He had too little time to be explaining himself, too much at stake to defend his motivations. When this was over, they could puzzle it out themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if they didn’t, he wouldn’t be there to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori had been worryingly quiet ever since he’d agreed to his father’s demands. Conserving her strength, no doubt, she wasn’t much better off than Kazuma had been. Still, she’d at least managed to stay conscious, her acidic gaze boring a hole through him as he knelt beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato felt a brief ache in his chest as he met her slitted eyes. They had all been his friends, but Hiyori had been the one who had tried the hardest. She was the one who’d believed in him enough to save him in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to disappoint her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Hiyori!” He chirped, as cheerfully as he could, swallowing his insecurities. He had bigger things to worry about. “How’re you holding up? Don’t sweat it, I’ll be done before you know it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s fists were braced tightly over her wound. She was glaring up at him, her breathing laboured, her cheeks tinged with a pale greyish pallour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato dropped his eyes, staring down at the shards of glass littering the ground, the silver arrow lying a few feet away. “Please, Hiyori. I-it’ll only be a minute-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s face softened, as much as it could while drawn in pain. “I’m not...going to let you die for me, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really that simple.” He quelled his smile. He had no right to smile. “And it wouldn’t be your fault, in any case. I brought this on myself. I don’t blame anyone but myself, least of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” She cleared her throat. “That’s silly. You didn’t...none of this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned despite himself. Suddenly, dying didn’t seem so bad, not if it meant she could be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so, but that doesn’t really matter right now. We need to get you healed up-” He reached out to tug at the end of her shirt, but the girl kept an iron grip on it, firmly blocking all access to her injury with clenched fists. “Hiyori-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come closer first.” Her eyes, her dark nearly-violet eyes, earnest as she always managed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired boy scowled. “Hiyori, in case you forgot, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding out-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get to do this later.” She wore a small, sweet smile, so out of place in this circumstance. “After this, they’ll take you away. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I guess, but I could ask for a second-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then this is my only chance.” She breathed a ragged breath. “Come closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato blinked, tilting his head to the side to hear whatever secret she had to spill. He couldn’t see what could be so important that she’d risk death for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it was going to be another iteration of the prince theory Nora had convinced them of, he didn’t know what he’d do-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Closer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yato.” There was that strange smile on her lips. “I’m injured, I can’t reach up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “What do you- okay, fine.” He leaned in closer, close enough to feel her hot breaths on his neck. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori’s teeth flashed in her smile, and a pale, long-fingered hand cupped his jaw, pulling him towards her. “Just a little closer.” She whispered, and then her lips were on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato flinched, startled, but the hand that held him there was firm, steady in spite of the agony she must’ve been in. His eyes widened, he squeaked, glancing in the direction of Father and Nora, both of whom were watching this development with vague, amused interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hiyori push forward. Her lips were soft, her eyes even more so, half-lidded, her irises so dark they might have been black. There was a smile in her, the shadow of a smile as she kissed him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why couldn’t this have been yesterday? Why couldn’t they have done this under the stars and the lanterns, during their perfect day, when there had been a lake and a borderline between them and everything that could’ve hurt them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than enough, Yaboku. Get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away then, breathless. He shuddered, opening his mouth to say something, anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, I love you, I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s right-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t right about anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split second, he noticed she’d curled her hand around a shard of glass, jagged, the size of his palm. Its edge razor-sharp, it cut into her, blood rolling down its clear surface in scarlet streaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could react, she’d whipped her hand down, ripping through shirt and skin, slashing him across the chest where his heart’s name would’ve been.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(I think this is the scene that inspired me to start writing this fic in the first place hehehe~)</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Vessels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that? What did she do!?”</p><p>
  <em> What have you done? </em>
</p><p>Yato touched his chest, his stare set on the bloodied, wickedly pointed fragment of mirror glass, which tinkled to the ground as her hand fell slack. His chest, his heart burned like a salted wound, his fingertips came away covered in a coat of red as silky as paint.</p><p>“No, no, no, damn you,<em> damn you!” </em> His father sounded like he was a thousand miles away. There was a roaring in his ears, all he could see was that toothy grin on Hiyori’s face, cheekily triumphant. <em> “Mizuchi! </em> Kill her, get him away from her!”</p><p>Sakura. This was what Sakura had wanted to do, that night, leaning over him in bed, holding him down with a careful hand. Knife gleaming in the halflight, tender words whispered in his ear, <em> don’t be afraid, Yato-chan, I’ll bear your punishment. Once I do this, you’ll be free. </em></p><p>She’d slashed his heart.</p><p>A skeletal hand clapped onto his shoulder, talons sinking into skin as he was whirled around to face the bared, rotted teeth of his furious father.</p><p>Beady eyes glimmered as the old man yanked Yato’s collar down, unnecessarily, raking his claws down the ragged skin of his chest. “...you broke it.” His voice creaked, a rusted door-hinge. <em> “You’ve broken my vessel.” </em></p><p>It couldn’t be. He hadn’t healed her yet. “No, she didn’t-” She wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t.</p><p>“You think you’ve won? You think I’m going to give up, just like that?” Ancient, liver-spotted hands wrapped around his throat like steel bands. “I kept you alive. My mistake was <em> keeping you alive. </em>I should’ve realised it then, that a son’s corpse would hurt far more than a kingdom in ruins.” </p><p>Yato’s eyes widened. <em> Not yet- </em> “Wait. Father, wait, I-I- <em> I can still do it!” </em> He scratched his numb fingers over his father’s, scrabbling to loosen his death grip on his neck. “I can- I- Hiyori, give me your hand!”</p><p>“I was a coward. I wanted a vessel and revenge both. And you were such a good vessel too, such an obedient, servile, pathetic thing, not a <em> thought </em>of rebellion in that empty head.” His strength was deadly, unnatural in his deteriorated body as he squeezed. “You take after your mother in that way.”</p><p>Yato squirmed, his vision swimming, gasping for breath. His head was full of cotton. “Father-”</p><p>The old man cringed. Curling his nails into the skin of his throat for one final dig, he dropped him, eyeing him with disgust as the black-haired boy writhed and coughed at his feet. “Too slow. Where’s my…” He patted the sides of his robes and grimaced. “Mizuchi, get me my knife!”</p><p>Yato curled on his side, pressing onto the sore skin of his throat. </p><p>He wasn’t healing. Usually, his heart would make short work of pain like this, dizziness and bruising, but they persisted as he heaved in air, as he crawled desperately towards Hiyori’s limp body.</p><p>“Mizuchi! My knife!”</p><p>He grabbed her forearm, warm and covered in goosebumps. Hoarsely, shakily, he began the verse, lacing his fingers with hers. <em> She couldn’t have done this, not on purpose. She wouldn’t take his powers away, not when he was finally using them for her- </em></p><p>“Mizuchi, <em> why are you standing there?! </em> I command you, as your master and saviour, to <em> fetch me my knife!” </em></p><p>The verse didn’t work. The healing verse, he chanted it as quickly as he could, but they were only words in his mouth. There was no magic flowing within him, there was nothing at all.</p><p>He was empty.</p><p>“Mizu- <em> goddamn it!” </em> His father threw up his hands, tromping over to the other end of the room, where he seemed to have dropped his knife. “Damn you, a Shinki’s purpose is to <em> serve </em>. I’ll unbind you the minute I find another vessel, I swear to god-”</p><p>“In that case, I suppose I have nothing to fear, Father.”</p><p>Yato glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Hiiro pick up a silver arrow that lay at her feet, its shaft slippery in her tiny fist.</p><p>Father paused, staring at her in bewilderment. “Mizuchi?” He caught on quickly, backing up. “Aw, did you take that seriously? It was only a threat, you know. You’ve served me for centuries. I would never unbind a spirit as loyal as you, you know me!”</p><p>“And you know me.” She said quietly, her strides short and steady. “You know what I asked you for.”</p><p>“What did-” His eyes flashed with understanding. “Oh, about moving away? Of course we can do that! That’s exactly what I planned, we’re going to escape the King and head on right across the sea-”</p><p><em> “With </em> Yaboku.” The shinki was gritting her teeth. “As a <em> family.” </em></p><p>“Don’t be silly.” The sorcerer laughed. “We were never a family, Mizuchi darling, that was only pretend. You’re my shinki, and Yaboku was my vessel, that’s all it ever was. I thought you knew that.”</p><p>Hiiro’s large, dark eyes were in slits. They drifted from the sorcerer to rest on Yato for a long moment.</p><p>“Maybe you’re right.” She finally admitted, in a flat monotone voice. Her crimson lips were pressed in a straight line. “But I’m still not going to let you kill my brother, Father.”</p><p>With that, Mizuchi darted forward, slipped the arrowhead talisman between her fingers and, calmly, methodically, jammed it into the flesh of his thigh. The sorcerer, who had made a mad dash for his knife, thudded to the ground and let out an agonised cry.</p><p>The shinki dusted her hands, sighed, and gave her brother a rueful smile. “Shall we leave, Yaboku? ...I mean, Yato?”</p><p>Yato stared numbly at her. </p><p>He couldn’t understand it. “She’s cold.” He was empty. “I can’t help her.”</p><p>Hiyori was such a wisp of a person. Every bit of her looked tiny, fragile. Her slim face, with her dirt-coloured fringe shadowing her forehead, her button nose, her twig-like neck. Her slender hand, her long bony fingers entwined just so with his, as if the final thought that had passed through her head had been to hold his hand.</p><p>She lay in a pool of blood. Her skin was ice, her rosy cheeks greyed. Her eyelids were half-lidded, a hint of her cocoa irises visible under her eyelashes.</p><p>“Oh, Yaboku.” Hiiro gave him a pitying look. “Leave the girl and let’s go. Your father... I-I mean, the army outside-”</p><p>“I can’t.” Her hand was  in his, growing icier, heavier by the second. “Hiiro, I can’t help her, it’s not working-” His voice cut off with a sob. He realised, suddenly, that his cheeks were damp with tears.</p><p>“Never <em> mind </em> her. Don’t you want to come outside with me? We can go to the kingdom across the sea. You’re so young and strong, I can cut a new vessel into you, and you can be my new master!” Hiiro’s eyes shone like stars. “But we have to hurry, Yaboku. We can’t get caught-”</p><p>He stiffened. He whipped his head up to gape at his sister. “You- you can cut a new vessel into me?!”</p><p> The shinki narrowed her eyes. “Yes. But you’ll be unconscious for days after.”</p><p>No good. Hiyori could hang in there for a few minutes, maybe, but any more than that... He ground his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut. <em> Think, think, think- </em></p><p>His eyes flew open. “Cut it into her.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hiiro let out a surprised laugh. “Yaboku-”</p><p>“Can you do it?” He bit his lip, giving her his most earnest look. “If I was only a vessel, if my heart belonged to Father all along, then that means she can be a vessel too. My heart can heal her if it’s inside her. I want to give it to her, Hiiro, please say you can help me.”</p><p>“She’s too weak.” His sister made a face, scuffing her foot against the floor. “She’d be a terrible vessel, not even half as strong as you-”</p><p>His breath hitched. The stone on his stomach fell away. “So you can do it? You can really do it?!”</p><p>“What a waste.” The shinki grumbled. “Of course I can do it. I’ve done it before.”</p><p>“That’s- thank you! Hiiro, you’re a hero!” Yato scrambled up, barely wincing as his unhealed injuries protested. He sprinted over to where Father lay twitching and scooped up the dagger from where he’d dropped it. “Here, take it! Cut it out of me, do it!”</p><p>Hiiro eyed him disapprovingly. “Do it yourself. Only a sorcerer can cut out his own heart.”</p><p>“Okay!” With barely a moment’s hesitation, he held the blade over his heart’s name like a lovesick maiden. “I’m trusting you, Hiiro-!”</p><p><em> “Wait, </em> you idiot!” Hiiro cried scurrying over to him. “Don’t <em> stab </em> yourself, you’ll die! The magic is <em> right there </em>, under your skin like paper. Tease it gently, like this.” She took his hands, guiding his blade over the messy gash Hiyori had made with her shard. “There. It’s leaking out, see? Push in a little harder.”</p><p>Yato felt a sharp wave of agony as the knife shredded his already sore chest. His ears rang, his hands shuddered, but Hiiro was smiling, and he trusted that (he could trust that, right?).</p><p>“Ah, here, here, catch it! I can’t touch it, Yato, it’ll melt me. Catch it in your palms!” He felt his hands rise, held up  by Hiiro’s, cupped together to fill with a frigid, translucent, semiliquid substance that curled about like smoke between his palms.</p><p>He gaped down at it, his head far too fuzzy to comprehend. “T-this is my <em> heart?” </em></p><p>“The heart of your magic.” The shinki’s smile was soft, nostalgic. “The magic that binds me to the earth. Now, neither yours, nor Fujisaki's, nor anyone’s.”</p><p>He shook his head. <em> Never mind all that. </em>“Hiyori, Nora. Put it in Hiyori, let’s go!”</p><p>“Come on, then.” She responded promptly, beckoning him closer to the girl’s unmoving body. “And don’t call me that.”</p><p>Yato slid over with his handful of pure, ethereal magic. His heart, his real heart, thudded rapidly in his chest as he held it out to her. “I-it’s not too late, is it? Is it? She’s still alive, isn’t she?”</p><p>“No, she’s dead.” Nora muttered, deadpan. “But your heart will drag her right back in. It’ll waste <em> half its strength </em> dragging her back. It’s sinful, you know.”</p><p><em> Thank you. Thank you. </em> “Damn it, that doesn’t <em> m-matter </em> , Nora.” His teeth chattered together. The heart in his hands was <em> cold </em>, freezing him to the bone. “D-do I put it in her mouth, or-?”</p><p>“Obviously not. I have to carve the seal first. The vessel, I mean.” Nora eyed him, twirling her dagger in her hand. “What do you want it to look like?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“A tree, a flower, a letter.” The shinki listed off. “Father gave you the letter <em> ya </em>, because he wanted to name you Yaboku, the night diviner. What about Hiyori-san?”</p><p>“A-a letter?” He racked his brains, but the cold, the pain, the unhealing <em> fatigue- </em> “I can’t think of anything.”</p><p>“Alright then.” She grinned animatedly, unbuttoning Hiyori’s shirt and pressing the point of her knife against her collarbone. “I’ll name her <em> shi</em>, for death, because she’ll be a reanimated corpse-”</p><p>“No!” <em> Oh, god, Hiyori would kill him. </em> “Iki. Name her Iki.”</p><p><em> “Iki? </em>” Hiiro was amused. He didn’t like that. “What kanji is that spelled with?”</p><p>“I don’t actually know, I never asked her.” He dismissed. “Do whatever.”</p><p>Hiiro nodded, turning her attention to the body in front of her. Hiyori’s body, shuddering as the little shinki hacked into it with her knife. Yato averted his eyes, glad for the white noise in his ears distracting him.</p><p>“I’m done.” She whispered, finally, after far too long. Yato, hesitantly, peeled his eyes open, hoping, praying it would work as he held out his handful- “But wait. Before you do it…I have to warn you about something.”</p><p>He scowled at her in irritation. “Hiiro-”</p><p>“It’s about Father.”</p><p>Nora spoke, told him what it would mean to place this heart inside another living soul.</p><p>And Yato nodded, shifting over to pour his handful of essence onto the gore of Hiyori’s chest, blood and skin washing aside to illuminate the silver glow of the letters <em> Iki</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The best part of writing this chapter was referring to Nora as "Mizuchi", "Hiiro", and "Nora" in Yato's head based on how she's acting, because I've been wanting to do that for a long long time lol</p><p>I hope this chapter is edited okay, it was a rollercoaster to write haha</p><p>Review and comment, please!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an air of anticipation bristling over the horsemen of the outer guard.</p><p>Kofuku grinned, folding her arms behind her back. It had been a <em> week </em>since she’d done anything this exciting. She had only Yato-chan to thank for fun like this, rescuing him had been the best decision ever!</p><p>“How long do they expect us to wait out here?!” Bisha grumbled, drumming her fingers on her elbow antsily. Unarmoured, swordless, Kofuku knew it was only a matter of time before her bloodthirsty friend snapped. “What was Kazuma <em> thinking</em>, leaving me behind to march in the front lines?!”</p><p>“It was the King who ordered that, Bishamon, not Kazuma.” Daikoku admonished, looking exceedingly handsome with prison grime smeared over his cheeks. “They need strong hands guarding the exit, to make sure the sorcerer doesn’t make a run for it.”</p><p>“They have enough strong hands of their own.” She eyed the horsemen waiting alongside them, longswords dangling from their waists. “I don’t see why we had to split up. I don’t understand Hiyori’s plans.”</p><p>“Aw, Bisha, I thought it was pretty obvious.” Kofuku chirped, pink curls bobbing. “We’re out here because we’re the hostages!”</p><p>“Eh?” The blonde stared at her.</p><p>“Don’t you think?” She mused innocently, a finger on her chin. “He must’ve asked Hiyorin to choose one partner out of us, and she picked Kazu because he’s the one who’s fought the sorcerer the most. The rest of us are only here to be killed if she disobeys the King!”</p><p>“Oi, Kofuku. This isn’t the time for your troublemaking.” Daikoku swatted her across the head. “The King wouldn’t use underhanded techniques like that, he’s an honourable man-”</p><p>Bisha narrowed her eyes. “What are you saying, Kofuku-san? Why would Hiyori need a partner? They’re only there to show the King the way.”</p><p>“You think so?” Kofuku smirked. “You don’t think he’d rather send two assassins in than risk his men? That’s what Hiyorin thinks, at least, I could see it written all over her face-”</p><p>Bisha’s lilac eyes had only just widened in horror, her form tense as a wounded animal spotting a vulture, when a sudden rustling of leaves stole their attention. They glanced at the entrance into the sorcerer’s meadow to see that it was changing colour, dim violet snaking through the thick leafy bush until it looked positively ridiculous in a forest setting.</p><p>The horsemen stationed around them drew their swords, breaths held as a leg popped out of the bush. A torso followed soon after, with the second leg, golden armour glowing conspicuously in the sunlight. </p><p>“At ease, gentlemen!” A booming voice commanded. Swords snicked instantly back into their sheaths, soldiers rising to pay respect to the Captain of the guard, Maximus, who stood before them in all his glory. “We have secured a magnificent victory for Takamagahara!”</p><p>Kofuku’s sigh of relief whistled from her lips, her smirk unmarred. Hiyori had done it, she’d had no doubts!</p><p>“We have captured the sorcerer alive, as well as his shinki and more than a dozen magical artefacts! And, not to mention, rescued a noble from the clutches of the Evil Sorcerer Fujisaki. Our incursion has been an astounding success!” The captain continued, to a rousing cheer from his troops. He raised his palm to quell them, with a self-indulgent bow. </p><p>Bisha and Daikoku exchanged looks, the blonde’s eyebrows drawn down tensely. </p><p>“And all with only one casualty, at that! Speaking of which…” Maximus raised both palms in a signal to the troops stationed furthest out into the forest. </p><p>“Medics! We need a stretcher, stat!”</p><hr/><p>Hiyori woke up to a hacking cough.</p><p>It went on for a minute, rattling and thick with phlegm, mixed with words unintelligible as the cougher tried desperately to convey a message to the room. The healer in her tried to pin down the disease <em> (quality, quantity, duration, wasn’t it? Oh, god, she was going to flunk) </em>, but Hiyori herself screwed up her nose, turning over on her pillow. She was far too comfortable to wrench her eyes open, not while she was having the best sleep of her life.</p><p>The bed creaked. Footsteps pattered, a low voice murmured shyly, respectfully: <em> they’re asleep, your majesty, I-I promise I’ll fetch you when they’re up. </em></p><p>The cougher fell silent. A moment passed, a solid pat on a shoulder. A gravelly voice, stiff with illness: <em> thank you. </em></p><p>Hiyori squeezed her eyes shut, her thoughts sleep-befuddled. She could remember a snatch of her dreams, blue eyes and sunsets, but the crisp, cold air had a bite to it, a gust of wind whisking the images away. </p><p>The mattress dipped to the side. Someone was sitting on her bed, climbing onto the creaking bed frame, tugging at her thick, fluffy quilt as they snuggled under it with her.</p><p>“Is she gone?” A sleepy voice mumbled into the pillow right beside her. She felt his presence, suddenly, the furnace of a person at her side, his even breaths warming the skin of her shoulder in soothing, rhythmic intervals.</p><p>A second voice responded, a younger boy, reserved and resentful. <em> Yukine </em>, she realised with a jolt. “Yeah. She’s gone, but you’re not making me do that again.”</p><p>“Aw, but <em> Yukine~” </em> The first voice whined, carrying a playful note that had her heart fluttering in her chest. “I’m sore all over, I <em> need </em> you~”</p><p>“Look, that’s not going to work again. You can’t keep begging favours forever. Get off your ass and deal with your own problems.”</p><p>“Ughhh.” The quilt tugged up, as if he’d pulled it over his head. </p><p>“You know, it could be a hell of a lot worse.” Yukine yanked the quilt back down. “She’s only asking for a conversation. <em> My </em> mom used to ask me to pickpocket customers at the marketplace.”</p><p>“Oh, sure, that’s fair.” Yato muttered, the mattress bobbing as he turned on his side. “I’ve already talked to them, Yukine. There’s nothing more I need to hear.”</p><p>“Seriously?” The blond snorted. “You know you’re going to have to live here, right? You might as well get off on the right foot.”</p><p>“I’m not going to live here.”</p><p>“And where are you going to go, dumbass? You’re not planning on squatting at the pub again, are you?”</p><p>“No.” The older boy replied softly. “I’m leaving this place.”</p><p>Yukine paused for a moment. “Uh, what?” He sounded absolutely bewildered. “Where? Why? <em> Now?” </em></p><p>“As soon as I can.” Yato’s whisper blew on her shoulder, hot and gentle. “As soon as she wakes up. I want to go somewhere far away from here. Across the sea, maybe, or through the forest, start over someplace new.”</p><p><em> “Start over?” </em> Even with her eyes closed, Hiyori could see Yukine throwing out his arms. “The hell are you saying? You can’t just <em> leave </em>. You...you’re the dead prince! Heir to the throne!”</p><p>“They don’t need me here.” He scoffed. “They have their backup plans. I would be a terrible prince, anyway, don’t you think? I’d do better putting some good into the world for once.”</p><p>“So you’ll leave? You’ll abandon everything here, all your...friends and-”</p><p>“It’s better that way, don’t you think? I’m not really someone to be depended on-” </p><p>“Is it that easy?” Yukine spat, dripping with contempt. “I can’t believe you. You’re such a coward, you’re just afraid of facing Hiyori, aren’t you? You’d run away to another <em> kingdom </em> to avoid facing her-”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not true! This is...I’d only leave after she’s woken up!”</p><p>“Sure, so if you can screw up, there won’t be any consequences, right? If she’s mad at you, you can pretend she doesn’t exist-”</p><p>“I would never do that!” Yato insisted, jerking the quilt as he sat up. “I’m not leaving to <em> escape </em>, I- I just- this is all my fault, so I can’t be here anymore. She- she’ll look at me and be reminded of- I don’t want to put her through any more grief-”</p><p>She heard Yukine begin another searing tirade, something about responsibility and being immature, but enough was enough. She ripped her eyes open, wiping away the sand sticking her eyelashes together, and reached out to touch the inside of his elbow.</p><p>“I think you’d be a great prince, you know.”</p><p>Her voice came out squeaky as a door hinge, catching at the end as if sleep had put her on the verge of tears, but it was enough. She cleared her throat, neatening the hair behind her head as she pushed herself drowsily up.</p><p>There was a delicious, stunned silence blanketing the other end of the bed. The brunette smiled, rubbing her heavy eyelids as she turned to face them.</p><p>“Hi-Hiyori?” Yukine choked, his honey-coloured eyes wide as brass coins. “Wh- how long- oi, were you <em> eavesdropping?!” </em></p><p>She grinned cheekily. “Not on purpose.”</p><p>“You better not have!” His cheeks turned candy-apple red, eyes flitting away. “A-are you okay? Do you feel...okay?”</p><p>She nodded, her gaze drifting to Yato. He was sitting farther away than she’d expected, a good five inches between them on their queen-sized mattress. His knees were drawn up to his chin, his back hunched, his silky black hair ruffled into a bird’s nest. He was looking decisively away from her, studying the pearly white walls as if transfixed.</p><p>She felt her lips curl with wry affection. “I’m great actually.” She laid her fingers on his quilt-covered lap, light as a moth’s touch. “Not a scratch on me. I feel <em> alive.” </em></p><p>Yato winced. His face was unreadable, expressionless. “That’s...good.” He managed, biting in his lip hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>“No, really, I feel...” She stretched out her arms, splaying her fingers. “I feel <em> awesome </em>, like I’ve had ten cups of coffee or-” She cocked her head, studying him. “How’d you get me out of there, Yato?”</p><p>“Hmm?” His ocean eyes flicked to her, lips pressed in an unhappy line.</p><p>“I mean, past the sorcerer. What happened to Fujisaki? You, well.” She probed her stomach once, just to be sure. As she’d expected, it was unbroken, no bandages, no scars, nothing but supple skin. “You obviously healed me. I was...counting on you not being able to do that anymore, after I, uh…” She made a quick, sheepish slash in the air. “I was counting on that to get him off your back.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>His voice was brittle. His face was flushed, tired eyes flashing alive with something between annoyance and grief. </p><p>Hiyori swallowed, lacing her fingers together. “Yeah… I’m sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think of-”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that.” He repeated, carding his hands through his hair. “It wasn’t fair of you. I-I couldn’t do anything, y-you have no right to-”</p><p>“I’m <em> sorry </em> , Yato. I couldn’t think of anything else.” The brunette ducked her head, touching her forehead to her knees. “And you know what? You didn’t leave me with any other option. You were talking about letting Fujisaki <em> kill </em> you-”</p><p>“It was the right thing to do!” He faced her, suddenly, blue eyes aflame. “It was the <em> only </em> thing to do, and it was my choice-”</p><p>“It was exactly the wrong thing, Yato!” Hiyori countered. “Sacrificing your life to kill an army of people-!”</p><p>“I-I wasn’t going to let him do that! I wanted...to turn it on <em> him-” </em></p><p>“Okay, but you’d still be dying, wouldn’t you?!”</p><p>“And that was my choice!” He snapped. “I couldn’t let you die. You had no right to choose for me.”</p><p>“Well, that’s fucking selfish of you.” Hiyori clenched her jaw, picking at the stubby ovals of her nails. “You don’t have the guts to let me be the martyr, but you’d happily force me to watch you do it instead.”</p><p>“That’s…” Yato nibbled at his lip, giving her a helpless look. “Hiyori-”</p><p><em> “But it all worked out, didn’t it!” </em> Yukine cut in, exasperated, clambering over the mattress to plop down in front of them. <em> “You’re </em> okay, and <em> you’re </em> okay, and nobody died!”</p><p>The two of them stared at him for a moment, and Hiyori cracked a smile. Yukine playing peacemaker, she never thought she’d see the day. A giggle squeezed her throat, she let it out with a snort.</p><p>“You’re right.” She dragged a hand over her face, trying to dim her smile. “Okay, you’re right. It’s over and done with. I’m sorry, Yato, for slashing your heart, and I promise I’ll never do it again.”</p><p>Yato was silent, his gaze boring a hole between his blanketed feet. She waited patiently for a few minutes, before she cleared her throat.</p><p>“Yato. You’re supposed to say it back.” She sighed. “Let’s get this done with-”</p><p>“You won’t be able to forgive me, Hiyori.” He said quietly, as if speaking to himself.</p><p>She let out an impatient breath. “Of course I will. That’s the deal, we’re going to forgive each other.”</p><p>“No, you…” He buried his face in his hands. “Look at yourself.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. She glanced down, at the satin nightgown she’d been dressed in, patterned with navy-and-cream flowers like most handmaidens she’d seen patrol the palace hallways. “Huh?”</p><p>“Your <em> chest </em> , look at your-” He huffed, gritting his teeth as he whirled towards her, his finger snagging her neckline and yanking it down. <em> “Look. </em> Look what I did to you.”</p><p>Her heart pounded with dread, a chill running down her spine as she took in the look he was giving her. Slowly, hesitantly, she glanced down at her pale, scrawny chest.</p><p>Her breath caught.</p><p>“What the hell?!” Right there, under her throat, centred beneath the hollow between her collarbones- “Wha- you- you- <em> that’s a heart!” </em></p><p>“It was the only way I could think of!” Yato was too frenzied to notice the irony of his choice of words. “You were dying, and I thought, if <em> I </em> can’t heal you-!”</p><p>It was a puckered scar, shaping the letters for the word <em> go </em>. It was more delicately written than Yato’s had been, the kanji and hiragana calligraphy drawn with a feminine flourish somehow conveyed through the lumpy, pink-red trappings of her skin. The writer seemed to have wielded their scalpel like an inkbrush, set to make a work of art.</p><p>Hiyori ran one finger down the straight line of the first word. <em> Iki</em>, meaning <em> to go. </em> A smile quirked her lip. “Where do you want me to go?”</p><p>“Huh?” Yato’s eyes, clear as the open sky. “No, no, Hiyori, you don’t have to go anywhere. I’ve worked it out, I swear, you’ll be perfectly safe-!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that, Yato.” Her finger traced up the scar again, following its grooves. “I was reading the kanji. <em> Iki</em>, why’d you choose-” She froze. “Wait a second. Is this how you think my name is spelled?</p><p>He blinked. He stared at her, quietly, for a long moment. “...isn’t it?”</p><p>The guffaw came bursting out of her like bubbles from champagne. “This is a verb!” She laughed, slapping her hand to her forehead. “Why in the hell do you think my name is a<em> verb?” </em></p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t check!” He claimed defensively. “I didn’t know your spelling and there was no time-”</p><p>“Wasn’t Kazuma-san there? He knows the spelling!”</p><p>“I…” He groaned. “I wasn’t paying attention, okay? Nora was writing it, and I was in a lot of pain-!”</p><p>“You’re such an idiot!” She chortled. “What am I supposed to do now, wander around with the word <em> go </em> branded on me like some sort of signboard?”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Yato hugged his knees, contracting until he’d taken the littlest space possible on the bed. The quilt fell off of him, goosebumps rising on his arms. “I’m so, so sorry.”</p><p>Hiyori’s heart melted. She understood now, her plan <em> had </em> worked after all. She’d slashed his heart, rendered him powerless, so he’d cut it out and given it to her. Yato had saved her life, healed her from within despite everything she’d done to ensure he couldn’t. He’d found a way.</p><p>“Does this mean <em> I’m </em> the one with the world-famous super-powerful heart now?”</p><p>Yato glanced at her, startled, colour rushing to his cheeks. “U-uh-”</p><p>She smirked. “What was it you always say? Bounty hunters from all over the world come to hunt you down for this heart? Well, I’m glad to take the burden! Behold, the world’s most powerful sorceress!” </p><p>Yukine, for one, cracked up. “Oh my god-”</p><p>“I’ll heal anything you like! Injuries, blight, everything. I’ll be a one-woman apothecary!” She found herself breathless as it abruptly hit her. “Oh. I...I could use this, couldn’t I? I could actually…” Her dreams, to become a healer respected by the community despite her sullied name. With this heart, with Yato’s powers, it was all in the palm of her hand. “I need to try this-”</p><p>“Hiyori-” Yato tried in vain to get her attention, but she was already lost.</p><p>“You know how to do it, don’t you? Teach me! Teach me how to heal!”</p><p>“Wait a second-”</p><p>“Remember our plan, Yato? I can do it now. I can start from scratch, become an apothecary, cure blight, I can become a real healer…!” She leaned forward on her fists, eyes bright, dizzy with hope. “I can go back home, Yato! I can save my family name!”</p><p>There was a silence. Yato looked positively grey, his eyes shuttered as he counted his breaths. It took a long, thoughtful moment before he lifted his head again.</p><p>“I’m… I’m so glad to hear that, Hiyori. To be honest, I was hoping you’d say that.” He gave her a wan smile. “I can make it happen…</p><p>“But there are a couple conditions you’ll have to agree to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I love having the three of them together again &lt;3</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on up, Tsuki.”</p><p>Yato stared up at the man on the throne, feeling very much like a fish out of water. He’d felt silly dressing up in the frilled, well-pressed clothes the maidservants had brought him, but <em> now </em>, confronted by gold sceptres, flowing embroidered robes, diamond crowns that winked in the light, he felt ridiculously underdressed.</p><p>“Tsuki.” The King patted the seat of the silver-hued throne beside his own, atop the carpeted platform in the centre of the room. They were alone, technically, apart from the guards ogling them from every doorway, <em>but</em> <em>even so, it was a stage, and Yato had never </em>been<em> on a stage-</em></p><p>Yato nodded, throwing a jerky glance at Hiyori by his side, who bowed her head teasingly at him to lighten the mood. He flashed her a grin, appreciating it, and squeezed her hand once before letting it go. <em> It’ll be fine. </em></p><p>There was no reason to worry. He’d already spoken with the King in private, this hearing was only for show.</p><p>The thought cheered him up. He climbed the steps of the platform with unearned confidence, only hesitating for a moment in front of the empty throne, with its velvet cushioning, its delicate metalwork. Yes, the King was giving him a funny look, yes, the Queen was conspicuously missing, but <em> this hearing was only for show, Hiyori was safe, and he would keep her that way. </em></p><p>The monarch’s smile was strained. “Where’s your crown?”</p><p>“My crown?” He plopped down onto the throne, crossing his legs. “Oh, I, uh-”<em> I packed it in a rucksack to pawn off in case Hiyori resented me and I needed to leave the country. </em>“It’s in my room.”</p><p>“What is it doing there? Didn’t Chief Advisor Tenjin inform you what to wear to court?” </p><p>The King, like Father, preferred to use a jaunty, smiling tone when he was annoyed. Yato squirmed, resisting the urge to say <em> yes, Father.  </em></p><p>The monarch gazed at him a moment longer, pensive, before he clucked his tongue. “Right. We’re lucky today’s not the day I introduce you to the public.” Unexpectedly, a hand landed on top of his head, ruffling his hair. “On to the subject at hand: Iki Hiyori, convict, informant, surrogate sorceress. It’s good to see you on your feet again.”</p><p>Hiyori, in her long, ill-fitting blue-and-white dress, gave him a deep bow, her thick brown ponytails tumbling to her front. “Thank you for the hospitality, your majesty.”</p><p>“And the lack of chains, I expect.” He quipped. “Still, don’t be fooled. This is very much your trial, so to speak, and here is where I shall decide on your fate. Will you live or die? What is to be done with the first sorceress in public knowledge to enter our borders since the exile of Fujisaki Kouto?”</p><p>Yato was unperturbed. After all, this was all for show. He’d already taken care of this when they’d spoken last, he’d wrangled a promise from the King himself-</p><p>
  <em> But, how valuable was a promise from a man with Father’s smile? </em>
</p><p>He shook his head imperceptibly as they carried on. <em> No, he couldn’t let Father get in his head now, not after everything. </em></p><p>“You have been gifted with inhuman powers, Miss Hiyori.” The royal continued, unflappable. “Abnormal magic, with equally abnormal consequences. I hope Tsuki has informed you of what these consequences entail?”</p><p>Hiyori nodded soberly. “Fujisaki.”</p><p>“Fujisaki.” He agreed. “And that is where our interests diverge.</p><p>“You see, when I took the throne, my first act as King was to create the shinki-tracking map, to ensure no wizard or shinki can attack someone in Takamagahara without alerting the palace. And that map, naturally, was finished just in time to catch my Head Sorcerer Fujisaki red-handed with a human sacrifice in the basement of this very building.</p><p>“It was my second act as King to exile him from this kingdom. My third act to deport every other wizard, innocent or not, across the sea, for the continued safety of my people, to strengthen our borderline against every registered magical threat there could be.</p><p>“Under my reign, Takamagahara became known as the Bane of Sorcerers, and for good reason. I have worked day and night to create a kingdom that can survive without them, so that if a wielder of magic threatens our safety, we may vanquish them without hesitation. Which is why, Iki Hiyori, outlaw, thief, nameless peasant, I must ask you the question:</p><p>“Why should I allow you to live, if it means I cannot vanquish the Evil Sorcerer Fujisaki?”</p><p>
  <em> Wait just one goddamn minute. </em>
</p><p>Yato went cold. Goosebumps rose on his arms, he felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His heart ached as he stared at the King, <em> that smile, Father’s smile.  </em></p><p>“What the hell are you saying?” He stood up before the bastard could utter another word, his fists white-knuckled at his sides. “You told me this was all for show!”</p><p>“Exactly what do you think my profession is, son?” There was a leer on his lips, snidely amused. “A showman? A playwright? I’m a <em> King.” </em></p><p>“I’ve already told you everything that happened!” He spat. “You <em> swore </em> not to hurt her-”</p><p>“I am not hurting her. I am having a trial. An opportunity for Miss Hiyori to-”</p><p>“She doesn’t deserve a <em> trial!” </em> The black-haired boy insisted, feeling his hackles rise. “She sacrificed her <em> life-” </em></p><p>“Hush, Tsuki.” The monarch raised a palm dismissively. “I will not allow you to interrupt me in court, however monstrous your upbringing may have been.” He sighed. “Try to learn something from this experience instead.”</p><p><em> “Learn </em> something?” He glanced at Hiyori, standing small and defenceless, wearing that innocent, perplexed look. “How could you-”</p><p>“Impartiality.” Cerulean eyes gleamed like a snake’s. “Justice, the precarious balance between right and wrong. These are good lessons for a prince to learn early.” He smirked. “Tell me, how is the life of a petty thief worth enough to stand in the way of the execution of the vilest sorcerer in the land?”</p><p>“She’s- she’s-” Yato wrenched his thoughts together. There was so much to say, so much to put into words. <em> Bravery, honour, kindness, righteousness. </em> “She saved my life!”</p><p>There was a brief silence. “That is the opposite of impartial, my dear boy. Your tutors have their work cut out for them.” He pursed his lips. “Though, yes, it is unfortunate, Iki Hiyori, that you will die if we cut out your heart. I hadn’t expected your romp in the tower to turn fatal. Alas, you have my condolences in that regard, and in this one, unless you have reason enough for me to spare you.”</p><p>
  <em> He should’ve expected this. </em>
</p><p>Yato’s heart was pounding a thousand times a minute. He should’ve known, he <em> should’ve known </em> not to trust this man, this king who called him his son, who claimed to be his father. <em> He knew fathers, he should’ve known better. </em></p><p>But Hiyori had had no way of knowing. Kind, good-natured, well-meaning Hiyori with the earnest eyes and the lacy white dress, she’d <em> trusted </em> him, <em> wisp-like, dead-eyed Hiyori who had placed her lips on his before she’d slashed his heart with a silver shard from a mirror cracked- </em></p><p>“I have a reason, your majesty.”</p><p>Hiyori’s voice rang out, cutting through the buzzing in his ears. The King leaned forward, pleased, fingers steepled under his chin.</p><p>“And that is?” He purred.</p><p>Her gaze was on Yato, giving him a once-over. Her cheeks were flushed red, hands clasped to her chest, right over her heart. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, she stood straighter, with a sense of purpose.</p><p>“Let me be your Head Sorcerer.”</p><p>Yato froze, gawking at her. What kind of a cry for help was this? <em> Father </em> had been a Head Sorcerer, before his exile, and he’d been a <em> thousand years old </em> . Hiyori was an infant in that regard, and <em> did she even know a single goddamn spell- </em></p><p>The King chuckled darkly. “Ah, yes, I expected this. Go on, Iki Hiyori, tell me why you would benefit us as a Head Sorcerer. The position’s been empty for two decades, you see, and we’ve done fine without it.”</p><p>Yato took a deep breath. <em> This was a situation that needed saving the old-fashioned way. </em> </p><p>“Your majesty. Er, Father.  Did you know, in your kingdom, they cure blight by burying victims alive?” The black-haired boy announced abruptly, crossing over to stand in front of the monarch’s throne. “Oh, I’ve toured this city, by the way. It’s strange, most people don’t share your bloodthirsty attitude towards sorcerers. In fact, I conned a dozen stallkeepers at the lantern festival by telling them I have magical stones that can cure blight!”</p><p>The King was unamused. His eyes had gone hard, <em> just like Father’s would’ve </em>. “Sit down, Tsuki. This isn’t your trial.”</p><p>The boy grinned. What a coincidence, to have two fathers so alike. “So, as you can see, there’s quite a demand for healing magic in the city. Both the poor and rich alike would appreciate having a medical sorcerer around to ease their worries. Lucky for us, we have...” He threw a hand behind him, gesturing at the red-faced brunette. “The perfect candidate! Iki Hiyori, product of a century-old family line of apothecaries, studying to be a healer herself, who’s seen dozens of healing spells at work-!”</p><p>King Eugene got to his feet, then, his lips twisted into a bitter line. Yato faltered, but he <em> had to keep talking, even if it meant a punishment on the horizon, a barrage of feverish words Father would agree to just to shut him up- </em></p><p>“W-we were planning to work together, you know! Me, Hiyori and my heart, to help the p-people of Takamagahara, she’s <em> that </em> good-”</p><p>“Tsuki.” The King’s voice was final, more solid than Father’s tended to be. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll have the guards escort you to your room.”</p><p>His mouth was dry.<em> No, he was supposed to continue despite everything, he still had to convince him to agree, </em> but his hands were icy, his lips clamped together, his eyes prickling uncomfortably.</p><p>
  <em> Father was supposed to be gone. </em>
</p><p>“This <em> isn’t your trial.” </em> The ruler repeated, peeved. “That’s better. I’m sorry for the interruption, Miss Hiyori. You were saying…?”</p><p>Hiyori chewed on the inside of her cheek, silent.</p><p>“You wanted to be...Head Sorcerer?” He prompted impatiently.</p><p>Her gaze flitted up to him, narrow and cold. She lifted her chin. “No. Yato’s right, I want to be a healer.”</p><p>He blinked. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“A healer. I want to serve the people.” Her lips twitched up. “I want to set up an apothecary with a friend, I want to cure blight and serve the poorest on the street. I want my name to get out eventually, through word of mouth, until I’m the best apothecary in the kingdom.” She gave Yato a smile. “Your majesty, I don’t know any spells. I don’t know the faintest thing about magic. I’m no candidate for Head Sorcerer, and I’m sure you know that.” She sighed. “I don’t know how to make myself valuable in your eyes. You’re right, I’m a petty thief. All I can say is, I <em> want </em> to be someone who can give instead of take.”</p><p><em> You already are! </em> Yato shot forward again, incensed. “You’re <em> not </em> just a petty thief-!”</p><p>“Yato, <em> shut up </em>for a second.” There was a sad smile playing on Hiyori’s mouth. “Seriously. I appreciate the gesture, but you’re pissing the King off.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>The King snorted.</p><p>There was a momentary, shocked silence, as the ruler tipped his head back and guffawed. “Points for creativity!” He chortled, teeth white in a grin. “A sorceress wasting her magic on meagre blight, you’d have been more impressive if you’d said you’ll be a professional outlaw again! So, you’re telling me I should keep you alive so that you can heal the handful of people foolish enough to get themselves blighted despite the borderline protecting them? What a waste!”</p><p><em> A waste. </em> Nora had said the same thing, he noted. </p><p>This was a lost cause, then. He wouldn’t be able to save her like this, but he <em> would </em> save her. He still had his crown, packed away in that rucksack in his room. He would give up everything for her. He would break Father out of prison for her-</p><p>“But, I do suppose it will improve my image with the public.”</p><p>Yato whipped his head up, that last shred of hope pooling in his gut. The King was rubbing his chin indulgently, eyes scanning the ceiling.</p><p>“A healing wizard for the poor, you say? Spend a few years studying magic and you can become a full-fledged charity wizard.” He chuckled. “Yes, that would do me good, I think. A royalty-sponsored miracle worker set loose on the public, who will enhance the lives of my people and report directly to me everyday. How does that sound?”</p><p>The brunette stared at him with enormous eyes. “Y-yes! Of course, I-I’d love to, but-”</p><p>“Under ordinary circumstances, this wouldn’t be enough. You are indebted to me, and you’d do well to remember it.” The monarch replied bluntly. His eyes, blue as Yato’s own, shuttered for a brief second. “And Tsuki. I’ll be hiring tutors to teach you some manners before the public gets a look at you.”</p><p>Yato hunched his shoulders, looking away. He couldn’t dare believe his luck. He couldn’t trust this man, his father who was, even now, glaring down at the brunette in his court, humourless for once, his eyes picking her apart bit by bit.</p><p>It took a few moments for the monarch to slump back into his throne, a couple more to flop a tired hand in their general direction.</p><p>“It’s settled, then, Iki Hiyori. You know your role. Off to the dungeons with you, go give your lifeline some relief.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're nearly at the end, folks! One final chapter and an epilogue (as I've planned). </p><p>Phew, I hope it's going well. I spend ages editing this chapter, I hope it's mostly clean :(</p><p>Review and comment, please! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving the palace was a lot like being released from prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clear out, back to your homes with you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One guard showed up at their door, tapping it with his baton to signal the end of their time. Multiple led them, single-file, all the way down to the servant’s entrance, through the kitchen, where they let them loose into the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe, Daikoku~” Kofuku snickered, waving about a piece of dry toast she’d nicked from a kitchen counter they’d had to pass. “Look what I’ve got~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daikoku chuckled, patting her head. “That’s dinner, then. Three days it’s been, everything in the pantry must’ve gone bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think the King and Queen would reward us for the good work we’ve done.” Kazuma mused, straightening his glasses. “A single gold piece would do. Mighty ungrateful of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miserly bastards.” Bishamon supplied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori smiled distractedly, her eyes scanning her surroundings. She was still woozy from the cleansing, the short nap the King had allowed her hadn’t nearly been enough. It took effort to keep her head up straight, her stomach churning queasily with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fresh air did help, though, so she took in a good gulp of the breeze, craning her neck to look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet he won’t turn up.” Yukine’s hand entered hers, stubby fingers clasping her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori sighed. They hadn’t seen Yato since the cleansing. Considering she’d thrown up seconds after reading the spell, and promptly fainted to boot, she’d expected Yato stuck at her bedside like before, vibrating with his nervous energy to make sure she was okay… but no. The duty had fallen to the rest of her family: Bishamon, Kazuma, Yukine, Daikoku and Kofuku, who’d spent the evening fluttering about her gushing about her new magic, the potential that coursed through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, she’d been happy to see it. She loved seeing her family together, happy and normal, barely a scratch on them at the end of it. A picture-perfect ending to an adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet he will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squinted at the courtyard they were making their way through. Bordered on one side by the palace building, it was a tile pier, open to the great lake with a marble railing separating land-dwellers from its icy depths. Maidservants and errand boys darted this way and that, arms full of clothes, plates, tablecloths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t.” Yukine’s free hand hugged the bottom of his shirt, as if he was carrying something in it. “He’s a coward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette didn’t bother to respond. She had no doubt Yato blamed himself (savagely and undeservedly) for everything that had happened to her, and yes, maybe that was the core reason he hadn’t turned up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but she also knew in her bones that he wouldn’t miss their departure, no matter how hard it would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first target had been the windows, the palace’s large glass lookout stations that loomed over the courtyard, but he couldn’t know his way through the building well enough yet to find the perfect viewing spot to watch them leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the courtyard. Hiding, watching them from behind a pillar, inside a tree, tucked away in a nook or corner somewhere-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, perhaps, standing right there in the open, propped against the marble railing overlooking the lake in a servant’s black uniform, with a hat on his head as if that was enough of a disguise to keep them from noticing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori slipped her hand from Yukine’s, turning on her heel to make a beeline for the slender silhouette in the corner of her eye. She snorted as the black-haired boy jumped in response, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes as he whirled around to turn his back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was ridiculous. Ridiculous, overdramatic, pathetically predictable, and she was so damn thankful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you wanted to spy on us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words, abruptly, caught in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yato, same old silly, funny, stupid Yato was leaning against the marble railing, lax wrists crossed over each other as he gazed determinedly at the sunlit outline of the city on the other side of the lake, seeming enraptured by the sight. Pinked cheeks, hair edged russet-brown by the setting sun, full lips pressed softly together, thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sparkling lake wasn’t the only thing turned golden by the fiery sunset sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted to her, periwinkle in the shadow, and his mouth twisted into a shame-faced greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spy on you? M’lady, you wound me.” He pulled the hat further over his face, mimicking the accent of the attendant he’d likely stolen the uniform off of. “I am but a humble servant. The only crimes I admit to are slackin’ off on my duties and watchin’ this beautiful sunset here. No spyin’ involved!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plucked the hat off his head. “Stop this bullshit and come see us off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you off?” He wore a toothy grin that had her heart leaping to her throat. “But m’lady, what about His </span>
  <em>
    <span>Royal </span>
  </em>
  <span>Majesty’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dinner preparations-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“His Royal Majesty can wait.” The brunette retorted. “Come on. They’ve lent us rowboats to go home with, I’ll give you a free boat ride if you tag along-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How...was your cleansing?” Yato interjected blithely, cutting her off. His eyes slipped from her to the lake rippling inches below the courtyard’s tiled edge. “Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” She shrugged, startled by the sudden change of topic. “It was...fine.” It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been a strange experience, to cleanse the Sorcerer Fujisaki, to watch an old man grow younger and younger, skin filling out and hair blooming red, an agonised shackled wizard becoming closer to forty than eighty. “It wiped me out, for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed a laugh. “It takes some getting used to. You’ll be fine.” He bent his head, as if a piece of algae had caught his interest. “You will be fine, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Yato. I’ve been through worse. Besides...” Hiyori nudged him, leaning onto the railing beside him. “I’m going to have the greatest magical resource in the kingdom to study from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes lit up. “Really? You- you asked- I’d be</span>
  <em>
    <span> honoured-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doofus.” She rolled her eyes. “Fujisaki. Or, his spellbook, to be exact. The King’s going to loan it to me for a year, on the condition that I’m completely transparent with what I’m learning.” She giggled at his crestfallen expression. “Oi, it’s okay. When I get to the healing spell, I’ll make sure I learn it only from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, like I’d have the time for you anyway.” He pushed off the railing expressively. “I’m the Crown Prince of Takamagahara, I’m hot stuff. I have better things to do than mentor a lowly sorceress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, hot stuff, eh?” She laughed, slapping her hand to her face. “My apologies, Prince Tsuki, I forgot my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh. I’ll forgive it.” He bent back down, studying the steady sloshing of the lake. “...If you accept one condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, before Yato whipped his head up, azure eyes dark as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adopt Nora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori blinked at him. He seemed entirely serious, his jaw tight, eyes staring intently into hers. Her eyebrows drew down in doubt. “Yato, what are you saying?” She approached tentatively. “She’s imprisoned with Fujisaki. There’s no way the King will let her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now! I’ll...convince him. Someday, eventually. I owe it to her.” The black-haired boy glanced down at his fingernails, buffing them with the pad of his thumb. “She betrayed Father for me. She wrote your name...” He sighed. “She’s my sister. I don’t want to leave her there. Even if… even if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette placed her hand on his arm, silencing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can guarantee she won’t turn tail and try to free Fujisaki, I’d be happy to take your sister in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Obviously.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The relief splashed across his face was enough to melt her. “I’d never put you in danger, Hiyori. I’ll find a way, a spell to transfer her loyalty to you, I’d only let her come near you if I find something like that.” He grabbed her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, Hiyori. I-I don’t know how to thank you. For everything- You’re...you’re the kindest, the best person I’ve ever met-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi, lovebirds!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, brash woman called out from across the courtyard. Hiyori peeked over her shoulder at Bishamon-san, who was tapping a booted foot impatiently, hands on her hips. “We don’t have all night. We have plenty of work at home, wrap it up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s face boiled. She glanced down at their hands, Yato’s long pale fingers cupped over hers, and hurriedly yanked them away as her family came closer. She noted the pink darkening on Yato’s cheeks, shoving his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yato-chaaan~” Kofuku skipped up to them, throwing her arms around his waist. “You look so handsome dressed up in castlewear! Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>prince!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a real prince, Kofuku.” Daikoku muttered. “Let him go before you alarm the guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, but Yato-chan won’t let me get arrested again!” The pink-haired woman tightened her vice-like grip stubbornly, staring up at him with saucer-wide eyes. “Right, Yato-chan? You’re gonna be our inside man, right? You’re going to help us out every now and then~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori cringed, an instinctive apology on her tongue… until she took in the pure delight on Yato’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem!” He announced, patting a gracious hand on Kofuku’s bouncing curls. “What do you want? Another crown? I have one in my room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kofuku’s mouth dropped open. Her eyes shone like stars, but before she could say another word, Daikoku swooped in to intervene, quickly wrenching the tiny woman off of her prospective benefactor and hauling her down the courtyard in the direction of the standing rowboats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now.” The large man steered her along, kicking and whining. “Thank you for your generosity, your highness, but we really </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be going-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it, you know!” Yato called out in their wake. He turned to the rest of the group, grinning devilishly. “I really do mean it. If there’s anything I can do for you, just ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, Yato.” Kazuma smiled. He scratched the back of his head bashfully. “And, the same goes for you, alright? This may be a palace, but I’m sure it’s a stressful place to live. If you feel yourself getting overwhelmed… just know that our house is always open to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The black-haired boy smirked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kazuma’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> inviting me over? Now that’s a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet turned a weak shade of puce. “Yato-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, Kazuma.” He elbowed him in the side. “Sheesh, learn to take a joke. And don’t worry, I’m going to take you up on your offer. I’m going to come over so often you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I owe you thanks as well.” Bishamon added, her voice a lowered rumble. “Ya- uh, Prince Tsuki. Despite my, well, disdain for the royal family and everything it stands for, you’ve earned an ally in me, for what you’ve done for Kazuma, Hiyori and Yukine. So, well, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...welcome.” Hiyori noticed the wariness that tensed his form at the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal family</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the melancholy that played behind his cheerful mask. “Anytime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” She offered him a closed-lipped smile. “Not right now, though. It’s terribly late. Time to row home, Yukine, Hiyori, we have a busy schedule to deal with.” She nodded at the blond and brunette, wrapping her arm around Kazuma’s and tugging him along. “Hurry on up, you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right there, Bishamon-san!” Hiyori chirped. She edged closer to Yato, cocking her head. “Come with us? I’ll row you back afterwards if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...no.” He sighed. “They expect me back for dinner. They...want to get to know me better-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, you think we’re asking you to stay over or something?” Yukine sneered. “You’ll be back, believe me. Hiyori rows like a maniac when you’re around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori grimaced. “...He’s right. Ten minutes, tops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Blue eyes surveyed her. “I...I don’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this?” Yukine stepped forward, drawing something from inside his shirt. “If you come with us...I’ll give you your bag back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stuffed in his shirt, folded over twice, had been a scuffed leather rucksack. Expensively made, it held something fragile and suspiciously crown-shaped in the bump at the bottom. Yato’s eyes bugged out of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell-?!” The older boy made a swipe for it. “Yukine, give that back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking careless for someone who’s only friends with thieves!” The blond snickered, ducking out of the way. “You dropped it in Hiyori’s guestroom, right in front of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!” Yato protested, snatching the bag from him. He opened it, scrutinising the contents resentfully. “Shit, you could’ve gotten in so much trouble-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.” The younger boy simpered. “I was trying to teach you a lesson, in case you were too cowardly to turn up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori smacked his head. “You’re such a brat, Yukine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apologise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave it back, didn’t I? That’s better than last time.” The kid smiled an angelic smile, folding his hands behind his head as he walked off. “You coming or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette glanced at Yato, who gave her a wry look. He reached over to link arms with her, slinging the rucksack over his shoulder. “A deal’s a deal, I guess. ...But, seriously, ten minutes, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiyori grinned, glad for his closeness as she pulled him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t expected this to feel so little like a goodbye. She had expected permanency, a door shut, Yato disappearing into Prince Tsuki, edges blurred like a mirage. She’d thought the palace walls would rise between them like a gulf, once he left them for the castle, to force them to grow apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, she didn’t think that would happen anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun had nearly set, a lavender glow persisting at the horizon as an inky blush flooded the rest, stars painted over it like dusted diamonds, and Yato walked beside her, their hands intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family waited for her, rowboats bobbing by their feet. The lake shimmered with starlight, and when she looked up, sapphire eyes sparkled just as bright.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And they ride off into the sunset :D</p><p>It's so bittersweet ending a story that's sustained me for four months now :( but I'm so glad I got it to this point! Thanks to all the reviewers who kept me going, I couldn't have done it without your encouragement!</p><p>Next comes an epilogue. (Also, if you have any prompts/suggestions for future stories, please tell me! I'm very very eager to start another of these projects!)</p><p>Review and comment, please! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> One Year Later </em>
</p><p>Yato wished, with all his heart, that he could spend a minute on his windowsill to hook his legs around it and fling himself to its mercy. The view was stunning, the summery winds carrying the fresh scent of lakeside algae, and <em> ugh, it had been so long since he’d climbed anywhere. </em></p><p>“Prince Tsuki, your homework.” Master Tenjin, Chief Advisor to the King and his substitute for a tutor until a better alternative presented itself, placed yet another textbook on the already towering pile. “The brief history of amendments to the royal law.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” Yato sighed. “Another one.”</p><p>“The last one hadn’t been updated to your father’s reign, and believe me, he has amended a fair few laws.” Tenjin murmured sagely. “I’ll have a test waiting for you by lunchtime tomorrow.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?!”</p><p>“Indeed.” The scholarly man tittered, unfurling his decorative fan. “Your petition for a holiday was denied. His Majesty feels you are not doing well enough at your academic pursuits to justify it. Which, in fairness, is true, you are an abominable student.”</p><p>“Aw, come on.” He buried his face in his hands. “It’s the <em> lantern festival…” </em></p><p>“Perhaps you should have kept that in mind during last week’s test.”</p><p>“That’s not fair! How am I supposed to catch up on twenty years of work in one?!”</p><p>“My sincerest apologies.”</p><p>“I bet Fath- the King doesn’t know any of this crap either!” He snapped, cringing at the slip of tongue.</p><p>The tutor gave him a patronising smile. “Sweet dreams, my prince.” He bowed once, deeply, and swished out of the room.</p><p>Yato watched him leave. He could <em> feel </em> himself going insane, the cogs in his brain rusting one by one. He had spent a lifetime serving as Father’s magic sponge, but even <em> that </em> had been a more comfortable existence than this. He’d had freedom in his cage, expectations he could achieve, no future to dream of but that was <em> okay </em> because that was <em> Father’s </em>problem, not his.</p><p>There was a sick part of him that missed the tower, missed Nora and Father and their understated, domestic life.</p><p>He hoped it would go away.</p><p>Yato (Tsuki!) sighed, gazing out of the window at the lush treetops of the forest beyond the borderline. From this study, at this late hour, it was difficult to pin down the city skyline, the pointed roofs and cardboard boxes that made up his birth father’s domain. <em> His </em>domain, technically.</p><p>The prince stood up and sauntered to the window, placing his hands on the sill as he leaned out of it.</p><p>He could imagine Hiyori in his ear, smiling as she chided him. <em> Shut up and read, Yato. You want to be a great prince, make a change in the kingdom, this is how you do it!  </em></p><p>He suddenly, desperately wanted to see her.</p><p>He grinned. Okay, for her, he could stay in tomorrow and spend it studying. For her, he could watch the lanterns through the window, like he had all his life.</p><p>But they didn’t say anything about <em> tonight</em>.</p><p>He clamped down on the sill, eyeing the ledge below before toppling himself out of the window into the savoury summer air.</p><hr/><p>Even after five years of restraint, the pickpocket in Yukine found it extremely difficult to take a walk in the marketplace without his fingers twitching.</p><p>“What colour do you think Veena would like?” Kazuma-san went on, oblivious to his partner’s predicament. He was holding up a pair of jewelled hairpins. “Lilac, like her eyes? Red, like blood? I can’t choose, they’d all look lovely on her!”</p><p>There were so many people passing by. So many pockets bulging with gold, jewellery, gifts, precious things bought for friends and family on the eve of the lantern festival. When he’d been a kid, the night before the lantern festival had been prime time to sneak his sticky fingers into the crowd and come out with a hefty pile of loot-</p><p>“Eh? Yukine?” Kazuma blinked green eyes behind his glasses. “Aren’t you going to get anything for Hiyori?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Yukine mumbled distractedly, his eyes on a fat wallet poking out of a man’s overcoat. “Nah, I’m not wasting my money on her. Yato’s gonna ship her a golden goose or something, I don’t know.”</p><p>Kazuma hummed in discontent. “Well, that’s a bad attitude to have. It’s not about money-” He paused. “Huh.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, she’d like the sentiment, whatever, but she’s literally got the crown prince of the kingdom wrapped around her finger, so I think I’d rather save up for candy apples.” He glanced up at his bespectacled partner, who was frowning vaguely into the distance. “What?”</p><p>“Huh.” He repeated, bemused. “That...that’s <em> Yato </em>, isn’t it?”</p><p>Yukine’s head snapped to the direction he pointed to, searching the thick crowds for his friend. So far, Yato had snuck out of the castle so often, sometimes carrying enormous textbooks to forget in their house (giving him an excuse to visit again), that Yukine had become attuned to his presence. If he wanted, he could pick out his characteristic laughter, his smarmy smooth-talking, from the other side of the kingdom.</p><p>Sure enough, he noticed the head of unruly black hair bobbing around the far end of the marketplace, turning this way and that as if the halfwit had somehow gotten himself lost in his own bite-sized kingdom.</p><p>The blond boy sighed. “Yep. I’ll go deal with him.” Without another look at the brunet, he elbowed through the crowd, eyes set on the prince in the silken clothes (a string bag chock-full of gold at his waist). “Oi, idiot prince! What the hell are you doing here?”</p><p>Yato spun towards him when he grabbed his elbow, blue eyes shining with surprise. “Yukine?! Hi!”</p><p>“Yeah, me.” The kid rolled his eyes to disguise his flattery. <em> Why did he always have to look so pleased to see him? </em> “You’re not supposed to be out unguarded. It’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>“Aw, are you worried? You know I can protect myself.” The older boy grinned, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “You never told me there’s a festival the night before the festival!”</p><p>Yukine batted his hand away. “This isn’t a <em> festival </em>, Yato, it’s literally just the regular marketplace with a couple more lamps.” His eyes darted down to his moneybag. “At least give me your gold. You’re going to get yourself robbed, showing it off like that.”</p><p>“Oh, really? <em> That’s </em>why you want it?” Yato’s smirk widened in amusement, though his fingers did still go to fiddle with the string bag tied to his belt. “Whatever, help yourself. I’ve gotten what I wanted, anyway.” </p><p>He undid the knot and plopped the bag into Yukine’s open hand. The blond gaped at its weight, at the number of cold, heavy coins piled inside it. “What the- why’re you carrying this much money <em> in the middle of the night </em>, Yato?” He hissed, careful to keep his voice low, out of earshot of greedy passers-by.</p><p>“I wheedled a spending allowance from my mother.” The blue-eyed boy winked. “Plus, I wanted to buy something, but it ended up costing a lot less than I expected, so. You can have it.”</p><p>“Ugh, you spoilt brat.” Yukine peeled the bag open to get a peek at the treasure within. “Holy shit.” He whispered under his breath in awe. “You know what, I might actually get Hiyori something for the festival after all.”</p><p>“Well, don’t get her anything too special.” Yato wore a giddy smile, hands folded behind himself as he tilted back on his heels. “I don’t want you outshining <em> my </em>present.”</p><p>“What did you get her?” The blond asked off-handedly, still fixated on the prize in his hands.<em> So much money, he could quite realistically join his sister Yuka across the sea with another bag like this one. Not that he would, but- </em></p><p>“Oh, nothing special.” The prince purred, dipping his hand in his pocket. “Just a ring. And a proposal or two. Nothing too grand.”</p><p>The music screeched to a halt. Yukine whipped his head up, startled. “Pro- <em> what?” </em></p><p>“Nothiiing.” Yato skipped down the cobblestone path with a singsong voice. “Wanna check in on Hiyori with me?”</p><p>“It’s late, she’s probably asleep!” He called out behind him. With a rush of frustration, he caught a glimpse of Kazuma-san heading back home without him, and let out a haggard sigh. “Okay, okay, but if you’re doing what I think you’re going to do, don’t think you can cry on my shoulder after it’s done!”</p><p>“O ye of little faith.” The black-haired boy sang back. “Hurry up, I want to get back before the palace guards notice I’m gone!”</p><hr/><p>Hiyori had been nodding off over a thick, dogeared translation of an ancient magical tome from across the sea when she heard her mother cry out in horror.</p><p>“Dear!” Her mother hollered. “Where in the <em> world </em> has all the pudding gone?”</p><p>“I was hungry, sweetheart.” Her father piped up, on cue. “Don’t be making such a fuss.”</p><p>“Fuss? <em> Fuss? </em> We have company coming in the morning! <em> How </em> am I going to explain this- this <em> disgrace?” </em></p><p>Hiyori grimaced, plugging her ears with her fingers as she squinted at spidery lettering. Moving in with her parents had changed a lot of things, but the worst change had been the <em> noise</em>. Day in and day out, her parents chattered on and on about everything at the highest volume possible.</p><p>She didn’t think they’d been this disruptive before. This was what happened when two people had been stuck home, jobless and dishonoured, for six years straight. </p><p>“And just <em> look </em> at the time. The markets will be <em> closing </em> soon, they certainly won’t be serving any pudding to <em> us </em> so late!” Her mother’s shriek was accompanied with a clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen. “How will you explain this to the guests? Not to mention if, god forbid, the <em> Prince </em> decides to drop in-”</p><p>Hiyori clapped her hands over her face. She wanted, more than anything, to run back to Daikoku’s pub and <em> finish </em> this damn book before the festival. She wasn’t a frequenter of the thieves’ pub anymore, considering she now had a legal job that required a nice, well-to-do, legal image... but she longed for the peace and quiet of her bedroom now more than ever.</p><p>She had to get this book finished <em> tonight</em>. Tomorrow, she would have Yato at her heels dogging her down. He wouldn’t let her get anything done, he would whisk her away at the crack of dawn to frolic for hours around town, just like last year. They would eat candy apples, coo over stalls and while away time wandering the streets. They would dance in the square and let loose lanterns into a starry sky.</p><p>They might even get a hold of one of those ponies he’d wanted last year.</p><p>Hiyori’s face was hot as a stovetop. A quick glance in the mirror showed she was tomato-red, her cheeks flushed as if she’d spent the day lifting weights in the sun. </p><p>
  <em> God, she was hopeless. </em>
</p><p>She fanned her face, pushing off from her desk as she abandoned her ancient tome for good. Fresh air, fresh air would do her good. It would clear her head.</p><p>With a sigh, the brunette blew out her candles and padded over to her shuttered window, ignoring the thrum of her bickering parents downstairs. She couldn’t let it go on this way, she couldn’t let the <em> very thought of him </em> turn her into a blushing, fluttering, empty-headed mess. She was better than that, she was a sorceress, a master thief, almost a qualified healer-</p><p>She threw open her shutters and heard a loud <em> thwack</em>.</p><p><em> “Ow!” </em> A shadowy figure grabbed at the shutters, scrabbling at the sill to restore his balance. “My fault, my fault!”</p><p>“Oi, <em> careful!” </em> A younger voice shouted from the backyard below. “You absolute idiot! I <em> knew </em>this was a- hold onto the ladder, I’ve got you!”</p><p>“Got it!” The high-pitched shadow yelled back, and then there was a pair of bright blue eyes in front of her, so close she could topple right into them. “I’m fine, I’m fine!”</p><p>Hiyori would’ve slammed the shutters shut again, if his head hadn’t been in the way.</p><p>“Yato-?” She stuttered instead. “Why on- why can’t you- why are you <em> here?” </em></p><p>“Hi, Hiyori.” Yato wore a charming, self-satisfied grin, rubbing his pinked cheek as he balanced on a long bamboo ladder propped against her house. “I didn’t even knock. How’d you find us, thief’s instinct?”</p><p>“I-I- ” She paused and shook her head, jostling her late-night dazed brain.<em> Now that she thought about it, how </em> hadn’t <em> she heard them? Were her parents that loud? </em>“Is that Yama-chan’s ladder?”</p><p>“Yama-chan’s your neighbour?” Nonchalant, the blue-eyed boy pulled himself up, swinging his legs into the room. “I saw it behind their house. I may be an extraordinary gymnast, but your walls are so smooth I figured I could use some help climbing them.”</p><p>Hiyori goggled. “And is there a <em> reason </em> you’re climbing in here at this time in the night?” She felt a sudden stab of irritation. “I’m trying to study here, you know. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” He lifted his palms in a peacemaking gesture. “I won’t stay long. I <em> can’t </em>, anyway, I’m not supposed to be here. I just...wanted to give you a present.”</p><p>Hiyori’s lips quirked up, but she crossed her arms, refusing to thaw. “And you can’t give it to me tomorrow, why?”</p><p>“Because…” He winced, scratching the back of his neck. “...I, uh, did badly on my tests, so-”</p><p><em> “Yato.” </em> She narrowed her eyes to slits. “You <em> promised </em> me you would study.”</p><p>“I did!” He shot back defensively. “I’m just not <em> used </em> to studying, I’m a...visionary type. I’m- agh, this isn’t even what I’m here to talk to you about.” He groaned, tipping his head back. “Look, I have something important to ask you, okay?”</p><p>Hiyori raised her eyebrows. “I’m not going to bring you souvenirs from the festival.” She said, while immediately making plans to bring him a basket of assorted candies. “The King will kill me-”</p><p>“No, no, <em> listen </em> to me.” Yato waved his hands before him, standing up. “This isn’t... though, yeah, I would appreciate it if you could get me something, but this is different. I’ve, uh, I have something to tell you.”</p><p>“This better be serious.” She walked over to her bed, plopping down onto it. She gestured for Yato to take her study chair. “Go ahead.”</p><p>The blue-eyed boy gulped, electing to keep standing as he picked at the nails of his hand. “It is. Serious.” His eyes flitted about the room, taking in her messy desk, her raggedy nightgown, her sleep-mussed hair. “Y’know, maybe this isn’t the right time to do it.”</p><p>She stared at him blankly. “You’ve already climbed in through my window, Yato. It’s a little too late to back out.”</p><p>“I know, but...” He began to pace the room. His hair was windblown, his shirt rumpled, his eyes alight with a kind of manic anxiety. “I-I didn’t <em> wake </em> you, did I?”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Unbidden, she felt her own nervousness rising, as she watched him stop at her study chair, pout at it and turn back to the window. Yato was usually unflappable, <em> nothing </em> moved him unless it was a threat as dire as- “Fujisaki? Is it...did something happen to Nora? Did the King make a decision about her?”</p><p>“No.” Yato carded his fingers through his hair. “Hiyori-”</p><p>“The King, then. Or the Queen?” She mused. “Did they punish you? Are they hurting you? Or-” An idea flashed in her head. “No. They’re not...they’re not planning to fire me, are they?” </p><p><em> “No! </em>Of course not-!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Yato.” She got to her feet, grim with resolve. She’d prepared for this. “I’m not a dud anymore. You’ve done enough for me, it’s about time I put on a presentation for them. I’ll knock their socks off, you wait and see-”</p><p>“They’re not firing you, Hiyori!” The prince cut in furiously. “It’s not them, it’s not about them. It’s…i-it’s…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s about <em> me.” </em></p><p>Hiyori felt a gaping pit open up in her belly. “<em> You </em>want to fire me?”</p><p>“Will you cut that out?” He snapped. “Nobody’s firing you. You’re fine. Fath- er, the King <em> likes </em> you, believe it or not, you’re his favourite civilian.”</p><p>“Oh.” She felt strangely flattered by that. “That’s...that’s nice?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He gave her a cold look, shoulders stiff. “So stop thinking like that. You’re here to stay.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Hiyori thought she could hear a hint of resentment in his voice. She couldn’t tell if it was really there or if it was just a phantom of her own paranoia, but even if it <em> was </em>, she could understand it.</p><p>This was where he wanted to be, wasn’t it? Working to be a sorcerer, using his heart to perform magic, enchant crowds, solve problems. Hiyori had essentially stolen his dreams from him...and, judging by the look on his face, it seemed he had reached his boiling point.</p><p>Her stomach sank. She hadn’t wanted this. It was wrong, it was <em> cruel </em> of her to have forced him to ask this of her.</p><p>“Listen, Hiyori, would you, er, what would you do if I asked-”</p><p>She noted his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed, eyes squeezing shut, the slight straightening of his posture. His mouth opened, and <em> she knew what he was going to say, she’d prepared for it for close to a year now- </em></p><p>“Will you marry me?!”</p><p>
  <em> Eh? </em>
</p><p>Hiyori tilted her head to the side, sure she’d misheard. <em> “What </em> did you say?”</p><p>His cheeks turned a vivid shade of scarlet. “It’s not a bad idea!” He defended. “I mean, I love you, and you make my life better, and <em> you </em> ...well, you can get something out of this, can’t you? Like, I’m your friend and I’m a <em> prince </em>, and, yeah! A-and here, you can have this ring!” </p><p>There was a resounding silence. Even her parents downstairs had stopped their bickering, as if they’d fallen asleep at some point (or, were listening in). Yato pinned her down with a piercing gaze, a sparkling trinket between his index finger and thumb, golden and glittering.</p><p>Hiyori stared at the ring, dumbfounded. </p><p>“...when did this happen?” Her words came out slow, dazed.</p><p>Yato, in contrast, had been wound up to maximum. <em> “I don’t know!” </em>He admitted at a frantic pace. “I saw a ring in a store a couple months ago, and Kofuku-san said it looked like a wedding ring, and then tonight I saw it again! It’s my brain, my stupid head making stupid decisions-”</p><p>“Okay.” She held up a palm. She had the sneaking suspicion that this was all a very immersive dream. “When did you decide you want to marry <em> me? </em>Me, Iki Hiyori, in particular. And don’t say it’s because I’m the only girl you know.”</p><p>“Hey, I know a lot of girls!” He countered hotly. “Don’t be mean, I wouldn’t ask anyone else this.”</p><p>“Huh.” She held the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache blooming there. “You’ve <em> never </em> brought this up before.”</p><p>“...Because I didn’t have a ring before.” Yato drew back, still holding it between his fingers. “I...kind of assumed you felt the same way. I mean, you’re the one who kissed me.”</p><p>“I didn’t-” She blushed at the memory. “That’s not fair. That one doesn’t count, it was a <em>year</em> ago and we've never talked about it-”</p><p>“Oh.” Slowly, he withdrew his hand. “So, what you’re trying to say is…”</p><p>Hiyori stared at him for a moment, watched as his gaze twitched down to his feet. She stepped forward, cupping his hands with her own.</p><p>“It’s a no.” She confirmed. He blinked once, startled, before a wobbly smile lifted his lips.</p><p>“Right! Right, that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, you idiot.” A laugh bubbled in her throat, warping her words. “You haven’t even kissed me once, and you think I’ll marry you?”</p><p>“Um.” He fidgeted, red-faced. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve expected that-”</p><p>“Right? Common sense, isn’t it?” She smirked. “Put it on a list. I expect a good, long courtship period from you. At least one kiss, a bunch of love letters, as many as you can write, and I need you to be <em> sure</em>. No impulsive decisions, and especially no acting on advice from Kofuku-san.” She held onto his hands, memorising his long, clammy fingers, the cold metal of the ring between her palms. “And next time, try making it a little more romantic.”</p><p>Yato narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a once over.</p><p>“I think I get it.” He decided, slipping his hands out of hers. “You're saying I went too fast.”</p><p>“Exactly!” She chuckled. “You get it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got to dazzle you first.”</p><p>“You’ve got to- eh?”</p><p>Before she could comprehend it, Yato had cupped her jaw, drawing her up to press a light, chaste kiss to her lips. Her eyes opened wide, she stared into his blue depths for a good second before his hands snaked into her hair, threading through her unbrushed curls.</p><p>She had only just closed her eyes, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, when Yato randomly jerked back, an enormous white grin on his face.</p><p>“Time’s up!” He chirped, backing smugly away from her. His sapphire eyes sparkled. “Got to have you yearning for me later!”</p><p><em> “Yearning </em> for-?” She turned pink. “Shut up!”</p><p>He winked. “See you after the festival!” </p><p>Fluidly, the black-haired boy slid onto her windowsill, tromping down the rungs of Yama’s ladder like they were a solid staircase. She could hear Yukine cursing at him from beneath, Yato placating him with a casual <em> I’ve lived in a tower for twenty years, I can manage a ladder, Yukine. </em></p><p>Hiyori bit in her lips, holding in the giggle of a hopeless, empty-headed mess. She flew to the window, watching after them as their dark silhouettes disappeared into the shadows of the night, but not before turning back to wave at her.</p><p>Tomorrow, she would fill a basket with the best candy in the festival, and bring a lantern along to boot. Three lanterns, and a rowboat to whisk them into the lake for the best view they could imagine.</p><p>She fell back onto her bed with a sigh, and curled onto her side, her eyelids bursting with dreams.</p><p>No, she wasn’t getting any reading done tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And, finally, we've reached The End! I wanted to use all three of their perspectives for this last chapter, with a flourish of Yato/Hiyori, so there you have it! :D they're going to live happily ever after, by hook or by crook.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed my little (novel-length lol) story. It was a joy to write, and I'll miss writing it. Can't believe I posted the last chapter exactly four months after the first, without even planning it! XD</p><p>Oh, special credits to my ever-faithful beta reader (who's filtered through a lot of crap for me), my sister San :)</p><p>Anyway, review and comment! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>